


Resident Evil Dark Forces

by Razial



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Content, Crossover Pairings, Crosssover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:43:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 67,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10179944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razial/pseuds/Razial
Summary: AU/ Set just after the end of season three Xander goes on hisroad trip after Buffy and co break their friendships with him and tellhim not to come back, he ends up in Racoon City just before the T-Virusleaks out. He must survive the virus outbreak along with the few othersurvivors as well as help them survive the vampires and demons that comeout to take advantage of the situation.





	

Beta: Hawklan

Resident Evil - Dark Forces

Disclaimer: I do not own Alexander Harris or any of the other characters  
from Buffy the vampire slayer they belong to Joss Whedon nor do I own  
any of the characters from the Resident Evil series they belong to  
Capcom and S.D Perry

Pairings: Xander/Jill, Claire/Leon

Summary: AU/ Set just after the end of season three Xander goes on his  
road trip after Buffy and co break their friendships with him and tell  
him not to come back, he ends up in Racoon City just before the T-Virus  
leaks out. He must survive the virus outbreak along with the few other  
survivors as well as help them survive the vampires and demons that come  
out to take advantage of the situation.

 

A big thank you to cloudleonsgurl for this piece of art. You can find her/his other work under:  
http://www.tthfanfic.org/Story-24255-209/cloudleonsgurl+The+Worlds+She+Never+Walked.htm

*

(Highway)

Alexander Harris shifted as he pushed his Jeep, a Toyota Land-cruiser Amazon he had bought at a second hand dealer after selling his uncle Rory’s old car, as hard as he could towards his current destination, he was tired and all he wanted was a nice long shower and a long rest. It was now three months since he had left Sunnydale after his former friends had told him not to come back and that they no longer wanted him around, Buffy had stated she could no longer trust him after he had lied about the soul spell as well as cheating on Cordelia his former girlfriend. Willow was still feeling guilty about their time together and had just wanted to get rid of the reminder he brought within the group of her betrayal of Oz and Giles believed he was useless to the fight even though he was the one who had come up with the plan to destroy the ascended mayor, he shook his head at their beliefs petty that they were and he had come to the conclusion they were never his real friends and he no longer cared what happened in Sunnydale.

He blinked as he passed the road sign that indicated he was two miles out of Racoon city the closest city there was, he couldn’t wait to reach it so he could have something to eat, a shower and a rest. The past was just that the past, granted he had not forgotten the truths he had learned in Sunnydale and had even gone hunting on his own during his trip whilst improving his fighting techniques in the cities he had stayed in and he was now more than a match for a single vampire or even two at a time.

He had stayed away from hunting demons unless someone’s life was under threat and until he had managed to buy some decent weapons with the money he had stolen from the vampires he had killed.

Whilst some would say it was wrong especially his former friends he believed the money should be put to use seen as they no longer needed it, he smirked as he remembered the last thing he had said and done to Buffy. He had called her a dirty traitor and hit her square in the nose before walking away and he hoped he never saw any of them ever again, as he passed the one mile sign he wondered what Racoon city would have to offer him.  
*

(Racoon City)

Jill Valentine sat in her room and listened as her former partner Chris Redfield reported their latest efforts to brings Umbrella down, after the incident at the mansion they and the rest of the surviving S.T.A.R.S had tried to warn anyone who would listen about what had happened but no one would listen and they were all fired from the R.P.D. Chris had led Barry Burton and Rebecca Chambers to Europe to try and find more evidence of Umbrella’s actions, she had stayed here to try and recover any evidence that may have been left by Albert Wesker their traitorous former captain and anyone else in league with Umbrella but so far she had not had much luck. The final survivor of the incident Brad Vickers was missing although that was no surprise to her as he had abandoned them at the mansion at the first sign of trouble in the first place and once people had turned on them he had stated he was clearing out of the city as soon as he was able to.

“Yeah I hear you Chris” she said as she shook of her dark thoughts and realised Chris was awaiting an answer “Things here are the same, no one really cares anymore and they are buying everything they are been told by Umbrella, Irons and the Mayor” she informed him “I think I will be leaving here by the end of the week to join up with you guys, I doubt Wesker left anything behind for us to find and I have looked everywhere I could think off” she added “Yes okay say hi to Rebecca and Barry for me goodbye Chris” she finished as Chris signed off and they hung up.

 

She could not wait to leave this city now, her life here was over thanks to Umbrella and those who worked for them. She stood and walked over to the window and looked out as she began to make plans to leave and join up with her fellow S.T.A.R.S before heading out to get something to eat as she was starving.

*

Across town Xander was just pulling into the nearby hotel after finally making it into the city, from what he had seen Racoon City was quite large and had plenty to keep him busy. He sighed as he shut off the engine and grabbed his near by backpack before getting out and heading into the hotel to book a room for a week or so, after signing in and checking the room out pleased to find it had a nice digital television and sound system as well a large double bed.

He quickly sorted his stuff out before leaving and heading out to find a local diner to get some food before he turned in for a hot shower and a long rest, he noted Umbrella a company he had come to see had a lot of connections in most major cities he had stayed in or passed through in the last three months was here also and from what he could see had a lot of connections to this city in particular. He smiled as he finally located a diner and headed straight for it just barely missing been hit by a very fast truck which came out of no where, he shook his head  
before reaching the door of the diner and holding it open for a very beautiful woman who came up behind him and nodded as she passed into the diner and he thought maybe this city would be better than the last one he had been in.

He entered the diner and went and sat next to the woman who had just passed him and picked up a menu and began to read what was on it, he immediately found something he could do with right now a cheese burger and frieze and a cup of coffee. After he had ordered he noticed the woman across from him was looking at him with a hint of curiosity on her face and so he raised his eyebrow in question which just made her smile.

 

“You are not from around here are you?” she asked as she gave her own selection from the menu to the waiter.

“No I am not, I just arrived” Xander replied easily glad to have someone to talk to “I am just passing through on a road trip. Thought I would see what I can find, so far my trip has been great” he added “I’ve learned a lot since I left home and expanded my horizon” he stated.

“I see, well let me give you a piece of advice do not stay in Racoon too long this place is nothing but trouble and I think it’s about to get worse,” the woman responded with a tight smile.

Xander looked at her for a few minutes wondering about her response before noting her eyes seemed to convey something dark to him, he recognised it from people who had actually seen Vampires and demons up front and survived and he felt a shiver run down his spine at what this pointed his mind towards was going on in Racoon.

 

He blinked as the waiter brought them their orders and broke his train of thought, if something was going on in Racoon he would deal with it if he was forced too until then it was not his problem. He began to eat his meal whilst exchanging conversation with the woman who he learned was called Jill and had at one time been a member of the local police force before been dismissed for something she did not want to discuss and he was not going to force the issue with her. After he finished his meal he began to drink his coffee and allowed his meal to settle and watched as Jill did the same.

“So what exactly have you done during your trip Alex” she asked drinking her own coffee feeling more relaxed than she had in a long while, something about this young man put her at ease.

 

“I have been reading up on things, taking self defence lessons and working the odd job when I needed too,” Xander replied and was surprised he did not get annoyed at Jill calling him Alex as he did with everyone else who had done it especially his parents, “Also I’ve explored the cities I’ve stayed at and visited some historic sites, it really has been an eye opening experience so far” he added with a smile “Is there anything worth exploring in Racoon?” he asked.

“Not really Alex” Jill responded. “This city is mostly tied up with Umbrella, a lot of it’s businesses have ties to it or are sub-divisions of it,” she continued. “There is the odd shop of interest and some nice sites, but that is about it” she stated “And as I said before I think this entire place is about to go down hill,” she added.

“You seem quite certain of that Jill,” Xander said curiously as he nursed his cup.

“You haven’t seen the things I have Alex, you do not know the things I do, so I can see why I might confuse you with what I’ve said but believe me, when I say do not under any circumstance let your guard down in this city,” Jill warned him.

Xander felt that shiver again and he began to wonder just what it was that Jill had seen and if it would make her feel better to know others had seen it too before shaking the thought off as he still did not know what she had seen and was just guessing that it was vampires or demons and if it was not then she would just believe he was nuts and maybe try and have him committed as she was a former cop.

 

He sighed as he relaxed and tried to put the rather depressing conversations behind him. He was enjoying talking to Jill and would rather have a decent uplifting conversation than this kind and so he decided to change the topic.

“So how long have you been in Racoon Jill?” he asked.

“Since I was little, my father brought me here before he was arrested. He was a master thief,” Jill said before she could stop herself but she noted Xander did not seem put off by that fact. “He taught me quite a lot of his trade, which came in handy when I became a cop although I don’t think he had that in mind when he trained me,” she said with a small laugh.

“No, I expect not,” Xander could not help but agree “Not to put a downer on this but those people over there seem to be trying to burn a hole in your back,” he said as he looked behind her.

 

“No surprise,” Jill said as she looked back and noted three of them were cops. “They are cops and like most people in this city have no brains of their own and would rather believe Umbrella’s lies about things and so they all think me and my former partners are crazy,” she told him “You know how it is?” she asked.

“Yeah all to bloody well Jill,” Xander said with a shake of his head “It never fails to astonish me how stupid some people can be and how easy they are to fool into believing what you want them to believe,” he continued. “The world can be cruel sometimes and the people more so,” he stated.

All Jill could do was nod her head in agreement, before she finished her coffee and decided it was time to leave, she paused as Xander did the same and then asked if she wanted to go somewhere. She thought about it for a few minutes before nodding her head, seeing no reason to spoil her first decent break in a while so they decided to go to a nightclub Jill used to go to before she became a member of S.T.A.R.S.

*

(Underground Labs Racoon City)

William Birkin closed his eyes as he put the phone down and knew in his heart it would not be long before Umbrella sent a team to get their hands on his newest creation the G-Virus and he would most likely be executed for defying their orders to hand it over, even though he had told them it was not ready yet. The greedy suits wanted it, to try and make more money in their weapons development program. To make up for the failures of the T-virus and the incident in the Spencer mansion.

He cursed Wesker for fouling up and leaving him to deal with this mess. Spencer was no help as he was old and had little direct control over the company these days and the Ashcroft’s were busy building a whole new lab complex somewhere. He looked up as his wife Annette entered the lab and he could tell she was worried. He tried to put on a brave face but knew he was failing miserably.

“They’re coming, aren’t they?” she asked as she walked over and wrapped her arms around him.

“Yes, they will come,” he said reluctantly. “I almost wish I had never gotten involved with Umbrella or Wesker, but what’s done is done and I will promise one thing. They will not get the G-virus without a fight,” he said with a fierce look.

“Maybe we should run,” Annette suggested even though she knew her husband was to stubborn to run.

“No, they will just hunt us down and maybe harm Sherry as well, just to spite us. You know that Umbrella has no morals,” William gently reminded his wife.

“Can’t Albert help?” she inquired as she sat across from him.

“I haven’t heard anything from Wesker since his very brief call to let me know he somehow survived the mansion incident, going against what the remaining S.T.A.R.S reported,” William answered while running a hand through his hair and sighing.

“Damn it William. What can we do?” Annette almost shouted as her fear got the better of her, “We’ll have to hide a sample somewhere they would not think to look, before their team gets here,” she stated.

 

“Yes, we have at best a day maybe two to prepare for them,” William informed her. “Don’t worry. We’ll have the last laugh no matter what and we’ll send Sherry to the police station. Irons will look after her for the right incentive,” he added as he began to lay down plans in his head.

“Money,” his wife spat in return. “Just as long as he does the job cause if he doesn’t I’ll kill him myself,” she added causing William to laugh, as he knew Irons was no match for anyone these days. Having become so corrupt and twisted he had long ago lost any fitness he once had.

“Now come let us rest and then we’ll set our plans in motion,” William coxed her out of the lab and to their room, briefly checking in on their daughter Sherry before they turned in themselves.

*

(Umbrella Headquarters, Europe)

The man snarled as he hung up the phone and cursed about the stubbornness of  
Birkin. There was no denying, the man was a brilliant scientist but he was also a very big pain in the neck as far as he and the rest of the board was concerned and now he did not even have the backing of Spencer or Wesker and so he had decided to eliminate the problem now before Birkin decided to do something that was not in Umbrella’s best interest.

 

He leaned back into his chair and summoned one of his underlings. He stood as he waited and walked over to pour himself a nice scotch and was just sitting back down as the door to his office opened and a young aide stepped inside.

“Yes sir?” the man asked, not daring to look him in the eyes.

“I want a strike team sent to Racoon City. To first acquire a sample of the newly created G-Virus and second to eliminate William Birkin and his wife if necessary and make sure Hunk is a part of the team. If he leads it there will be no failure. Now go,” he commanded before downing his scotch and watching his aide almost ran out, to carry out his orders.

He shook his head and turned to look out the nearby window, as he contemplated the future of his company. With Spencer taking more of a backwards role, due to his old age and ill health, he and the board had more power these days and he believed the G-Virus would bring them more rewards then ever, especially after the near disaster of the Spencer mansion incident. They were lucky the surviving S.T.A.R.S had not come out of it with any real proof for their claims and so they had easily discredited them, but that had not deterred them although they were only five people and could do little real harm to Umbrella he was sure.

*

(Racoon City)

Xander moaned as he kissed Jill just outside his motel room. He waslightly off balance from the heavy drinking they had done. He did not get drunk often, but he had decided Jill seemed to need to let off some steam and so had joined her in downing at least five beers and a few whiskey shots. After dancing for an hour or two they had left and hit another bar, before heading here and then not wanting the night to end he had shot forward and kissed her and was surprised when she did not pull away and instead clung to him and deepened the kiss, absently running her leg over his.

He opened his door and moved them inside. Once there Jill pushed him up against the door, slamming it shut and he was just able to lock it as Jill began to trail down his neck causing him to almost growl, he turned them so Jill was against the door and ran one of his hands down her side. Amazed at how well built she was. She was obviously a very fit woman and took care of her body. Her black silk blouse seemed to mould her body, making her impressive bust stand out more, her black skirt also hugged her body nicely and showed off her very fine legs which he was  
currently running a hand down much to his delight.

They started kissing once again and headed towards the bed stripping their clothes off as they went, when he managed to get rid of her bra he took a moment to simply stare at the large pair of breasts Jill had been gifted with, before he bent and began to suckle one of her nipples causing her to moan in pleasure as she finally managed to get rid of his boxers and they fell onto the bed. For a brief moment Xander was glad he’d had sex with Faith, before he set himself the task of making this experience a whole lot more satisfying for him and Jill, he trailed  
kisses down her body before moving up and suckling her other nipple before he moved up again and began to kiss her again as Jill grabbed him and guided him to her entrance and he gladly complied with her urging and entered her almost smiling as she let out a small cry of pleasure before they began to grind against each other.

He quickly turned them around so Jill ended up on top of him and she smiled down at him before taking charge of the pace and began a slow ride, which had him begging for more. The wicked smile she shot him just confirmed she was in control from this point on. He reached up and began to suckle her breast once more causing Jill to moan and pick up the pace as the pleasure mounted, she bent down and bit into his neck making sure to leave a mark on him before they climaxed at the same time and she collapsed on top of him. They breathed heavily as they recovered before cuddling up and falling asleep against each other. Just before Xander nodded off he smiled at the peaceful look in Jill’s eyes and decided he may stay in Racoon a little longer than he had originally planned.

*

(Motel, Europe)

Chris Redfield sighed as went over his conversation with Jill once more and he silently cursed that they had not found anything more incriminating to use against Umbrella. He was tired, as were Barry and Rebecca, who were with him on this trip. Barry was missing his family who were now in hiding far away from Racoon. Forced by the simple fact as he did not want anyone to harm or to use them against them and force him to betray his fellow S.T.A.R.S. as Wesker did during  
the mansion incident. A fact Barry still felt guilty over to this day no matter what he, Jill or Rebecca had said.

He sometimes found it hard to believe how much his life had changed since the day the S.T.A.R.S Alpha team had gone off in search of the missing Bravo team and ended up trapped in the Spencer Mansion, facing monsters right out of a horror movie. Only that these monsters were all too real and many of his fellow S.T.A.R.S died. Some by the hand of the traitorous Albert Wesker, their former captain. Rebecca the youngest member of the team had been lucky to survive Bravo teams initial horror until he and the Alpha’s had arrived. She had helped him survive  
through many horrors never letting her fear override her mind. He felt slightly guilty at bringing her along with them but she had insisted on staying with them until Umbrella had been brought down and her forceful personality reminded him so much of his younger sister Claire who he missed greatly.

Thinking of his sister brought up another factor Jill had brought up during their talk and that was his decision to not get in touch with Claire to let her know he was okay and what had happened lately. Jill thought it was a mistake, but he was not willing to do anything which brought any attention from Umbrella onto his sister. She was not involved in this and if he had anything to say about it she never would.

 

He clenched his fists at the very idea of his sister been put in danger by the horrors he had so recently fought and survived before taking a deep breathe and forcing himself to calm down as the door to his room opened and Barry and Rebecca entered, looking calm and relaxed which was a change.

“How is Jill?” Rebecca asked, causing Chris to smile as he knew Jill and Rebecca had gotten very close, almost like sisters since the mansion incident and she was missing Jill very much

“She is fine Rebecca and she says hi to you and Barry,” Chris responded. “She told me she plans to leave Racoon by the end of the week as she has found nothing in her search for evidence we can use. Once she leaves, she’ll meet up with us as soon as she can” he informed them.

“Yes,” Rebecca shouted, happy to hear Jill would be joining them soon enough, as she had begun to worry something had happened to her friend as there was no one to watch her back since they had left Racoon City.

 

“I thought that would cheer you up,” Chris said with a slight smile. “Damn shame though that she couldn’t find anything, I would have thought Wesker had left something behind for us to find,” he added.

“Wesker was smart Chris,” Barry reminded his friend, with a haunted look in his eyes as he remembered how Wesker had manipulated him. “He was not stupid enough to leave something lying around and if he did, it would be well hidden and Jill no longer has access to the station and most other places since we were fired,” he explained.

“You’re right Barry,” Chris agreed, although it aggravated him to admit it. “Still, once Jill joins up with us, we should have more of a chance of finding something here,” he added.

“I am sure we will, but for now let’s go and get something to eat, man I am starving,” Barry said with a hopeful smile whilst Rebecca nodded her agreement with her larger team-mate.

“Sure man, I am kinda hungry too,” Chris responded as he grabbed his coat and followed his friends out,locking his door and hoping nothing happened to Jill before she hooked up with them.

 

*

(Racoon city, next morning)

Jill moaned as she woke with the sun shining in her face and a cracking hangover, before she realised she was not alone in the bed and also noticing she was not in her own apartment. She tried to remember what had happened last night and slowly bit by bit it came back to her. How she had gone to the diner across from her building complex and met a young man called Alexander. They had talked over their meals and then she had decided to go to a nightclub she used to go to when she was younger and had gotten drunk before going to another bar and drinking more before coming back to his motel room and she decided to accept his advances when he came onto her, thus ending in her current predicament.

Granted she had a very good time last night, the first in many since the mansion incident and a change she most likely had desperately needed since her friends had left ,but it was also a complication. She decided to deal with it later on, for now she was going to relax and see what happened and what Alex would say when he woke up, which he decided to do just now as he spooned her from behind, his hand coming to rest on one of her breasts almost making her laugh.

“Sorry,” he mumbled as he went to move his hand but she quickly stopped him.

“It’s okay, after all it’s not like you haven’t seen and felt them is it?” she asked with a teasing look behind him. Noticing he almost blushed. “How’s your head?” she asked.

“Banging, but it was worth it. I had a good time last night, most likely the first one in a while,” Xander answered with a smile of his own face.

 

“Things went to hell back home before I went on my road trip. It kinda forced the issue and since then I haven’t exactly had fun,” he admitted, his tone dark.

“How so Alex?” she inquired at what he meant.

“My friends turned their backs on me. Told me to leave town and not come back, we had been through some tough patches, but I had come through for them at least I thought so, but they didn’t and turned on me and it hurt a lot Jill,” Xander answered.

“I just don’t know how they could be so deceitful, I trusted them, I was there for them and I would have died for them, but in the end they were not willing to do the same for me and it gutted me,” he snarled before wincing. The hangover he had gained objected to his movement.

Jill mulled over this piece of information as it showed a different side to the young man she had met last night. It showed a side which had been dented by the true darkness of the world, just like she and the rest of her team had been. The mansion had showed them the truth of the world and there was no true happy ending for heroes just another darkness waiting for them and it would seem Alex had learned that bitterness just as well from a different set of circumstances.

She pushed back into him enjoying the warmth, even if she knew that in a few days she would have to leave him behind, but for now she decided she could enjoy having some company, especially one that did not hated or feared her for standing up to Umbrella. She turned in his arms and began to trail kisses down his neck, eager for another ride but careful to go slowly as her hangover was still causing her pain.  
2\. Chapter 2  
(Helicopter, a day out of Raccoon City)

Hunk sat in the chopper along with the rest of his current team as they flew towards the location of the underground Umbrella labs where William Birkin and his wife worked. He was eager to get this job over and done with, as he did not like dealing with viruses. He preferred dealing with people who caused problems for his employees, but he would get the job done and granted, part of his job was to kill Birkin and his wife if forced too, which he suspected he might have too.

 

He looked around at the faces of his team and noted they were all relaxed and without a care in the world as far as he could see. That made him feel slightly better about this mission, because he had learned that having a good and experienced team behind you was important to making sure you survived the mission and completed your objective and then there was the money, he had been offered for completion of this job, it was quite the incentive to do this and he maybe after a few more jobs like this he might start thinking about retiring before laughing and knowing he was not prepared to do that just yet.

*

(Raccoon City)

Jill smiled as she walked into her apartment. She felt refreshed and happy for the first time in weeks. After her second bout of sex with Alex she had showered and then gone to have breakfast with him and learning a little bit more about him, however there was something he was keeping back, something he had hinted out a few times. She had not been a member of S.T.A.R.S for nothing and she wondered what it was that he did not want to talk about to her. She had to admit that it was not as if she could complain, as she too did not wish to discuss her recent past, so she had not pushed him for answers and she did not think it was anything that could hurt her.

She was sure Chris would suspect he may work for Umbrella, but it was very doubtful as he was only 19 years of age and the story of his background sounded very real and when she had been a cop she had always been able to tell when people were lying to her, especially experienced liars thanks to her father's lessons and Alex has been very honest. She went to change her clothes and plan for her eventual departure from Raccoon City before meeting up with Alex for diner. She didn't see why she should not enjoy these few days before meeting up with the others and facing the dangers of bringing Umbrella down.

*

Across the city in his motel room Xander mused over the night before and the morning that had just passed. He was somewhat surprised about how well he seemed to connect to Jill. Granted he had kept the truth about Vampires and demons to himself, but he found it easy to talk to her. He rubbed his head which felt much better after he bought some paracetamol for him and Jill, before getting up and heading out to buy some food and other items whilst also scouting out any decent shops where he might learn something useful for his patrols. He found Raccoon mostly like every other city he had visited on his road trip. Except for the high number of shops which seemed to have ties to Umbrella, he found that slightly strange but shook it off as nothing he had to worry about. He soon found the local gun store and quickly bought a Magnum 44 with two boxes of ammo to add to his collection and he didn't even have to worry about his cash flow as he still had plenty from his patrols as well as having a license, which he bought from a hacker in New York. Next he found a self-defense gym and booked himself in for some lessons the next day before heading for the supermarket and grabbing some food to last him for the week if need be, before he headed back to his motel room.

After getting back and changing clothes he noted that it was time to go and meet Jill for dinner. He headed out after locking the Magnum in his car's glove box and then he walked towards the diner and briefly wondered how things in Sunnydale were going before shaking his head angrily. He cleared his head and focused on something more positive, like meeting Jill.

*

(Highway)

Leon S Kennedy took in the scenery as he drove towards Raccoon City to take up his new job with the police department. He was at least a day or two from arriving, but he was looking forward to getting there and settling down. He had worked hard to get through training and get a decent assignment and Raccoon City had a decent department from what he had heard and read, apart from the recent failure of the S.T.A.R.S team in solving the cannibal murders, they had a good record but then something didn't seem to add up in the reports he had read. It was almost as if something has been hidden. He laughed thinking he has been a little paranoid.

Maybe he would get some answers as to what really happened when he arrived. He could not see how an elite team of cops could so badly mishandle such an important case. He shook his head, knowing it was no business of his and as a rookie he doubted he would be given much slack for looking into things outside his duties. He wanted to prove himself, but he guessed he would have to do it within the boundaries of his job.

*

On another Highway Claire Redfield, younger sister of Chris, pushed her bike as fast as it could go. She headed for Raccoon City to search for her brother who she had lost contact with. Chris had not once failed to call her at least once a week since he moved to Raccoon and yet in the last month and a half she had heard nothing and she was worried something had happened to him. The recent reports on the news about the dismissal of S.T.A.R.S had only worsened her fears and so he had decided to go and find out what was going on first hand. She just hoped nothing really bad had befallen her brother.

*

(Raccoon City)

Xander and Jill sat in the diner talking over their meal, as they had the night before. Each warming to the others company, Xander was beginning to think he might regret leaving this city, but Jill herself had already hinted she planned to leave at the end of the week to join up with some friends although she would not say why, just that it was important that she did so and he did not bother to push it.

He leaned back in his seat as he finished his meal and watched as Jill finished hers, before starting on her drink. She seemed a lot more relaxed then when he first met her, but he still could see people either staring at her or glaring at her with angry looks and he wondered yet again what had happened to turn so many people against her. It reinforced his own view that most people were sheep and would believe whatever they were told by someone in power, someone they believed was in the known or who was trusted, it was sad but it was something he had become very used to in Sunnydale.

"Have you got any plans for the rest of the day?" he inquired breaking the silence that had descended as they digested their meals.

"I have some things to take care of, but I should be free later on around five why?" Jill answered meeting his curious look.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go out again," Xander asked deciding to indulge in this connection he had forged with Jill whilst he could.

"I don't see why not. I have nothing else to do since I was fired," Jill responded with a small smile which he noted was slightly strained allowing him to see she was still somewhat bitter about it

"Then I will pick you up at your apartment and we will go dancing, but please let's stay away from the drinks this time," he said with a smile.

"What's the matter Alex not wanting to get another hangover?" Jill teased.

"Not if I can help it. I usually stay away from alcohol considering what it did to my parents," Alex said.

His own smile now strained as he pushed any memories of his childhood away, "Sorry it brings up bad memories, forget I said anything," he said to Jill who looked concerned, but he did not see any pity in her eyes.

"No problem," Jill assured him as she passed him her address before getting up and paying for her meal and kissing him goodbye. She left the diner, leaving Xander to lean back in his seat some more looking forward to later on that day.

Soon he got up also and left the diner after paying as well. He headed to the local arcade to amuse himself for an hour or so before heading back to his motel room. He kept a close eye out as he walked just in case of any trouble, as he knew even in daylight trouble could find him no matter where he was. That was a lesson he had learned in New York and had made it a necessity for him to buy a license for his guns.

*

(Umbrella Headquarters, Europe)

The board met in a large room, with a huge table in the middle which was lined with computer monitors and other electronic devices. Folders were lying in front of each chair, as the members came in and sat down they began to leaf through the documents inside the folders. The last to enter was a tall distinguished man, whit white hair and sharp grey eyes, who sat at the head of the table.

"You called this meeting Hendricks. Now tell us why?" he said in a tight voice, hinting at hidden dangers should this turn out to be a waste of his time.

"Earlier today I spoke with Birkin as you ordered. He refused to hand over a sample of the G-Virus, he has just finished creating again as you ordered," Hendricks began. "He was jumpy and confrontational. He tried to make me believe the G-Virus was not ready, however we know that is not true through our spies, so his actions speaks of other motives," he explained. "It is possible one of our competitors has gotten to him and offered him a better sum for his work. Maybe he is trying to leave Raccoon City as we speak and go into hiding. We cannot let that happen. We need the G-Virus to boost our bio-weapons market which took a large hit during the Spencer mansion incident," he pressed on. "So I have ordered Hunk and a team to Raccoon to first take a sample of the G-Virus and then to eliminate the threat Birkin may pose should he defect to one of competitors and his wife if necessary. All his notes and research will be ceased and brought to us where we can assign it to someone else," he finally finished and leaned back in his seat.

"If Birkin did manage to defect it would be a disaster," one of the board members spoke up. "None of our competitors has anything like the T or G viruses. We own the market, but if they got their hands on them we would lose millions and the government may seek contracts with them instead of us," he added.

"I agree," the grey haired man said with a nod, "and I approve your actions. Just make sure the sample is obtained before they leave and that they leave no traces of it behind," he continued with a glare at Hendricks, who nervously played with a document before nodding, realizing he could be in trouble if things went wrong. "Is there anything else?" he asked.

"There have been reports of sightings of Redfield, Burton and Chambers in Europe. They are heading towards our headquarters here," Trent said looking through his own notes. Pleased to see they had not given up their fight and he could continue to use them to bring Umbrella down, "It is believed that they are intent on finding evidence to bring Umbrella down, no matter what and it is believed no deal would be excepted by them or Valentine, who at the moment as reported is still in Raccoon City," he continued.

"I see. So they have split up for the moment," the grey haired man said pressing his fingers together. "Well I doubt they would be able to get in here, but have security prepped for them, should they attempt it," he ordered.

"Why not have Hunk and his men attempt to kill Valentine whilst she is on her own?" another of the board members asked.

"No, she is still too high profile right now due to our own actions to discredit her and her team mates. Her death, especially a murder would be too suspicious and would bring undue attention on us and we cannot afford that right now. Leave her be. She will soon attempt to hook up with her team mates I am sure and then we can deal with them in a manner which is useful to us," the grey haired man argued.

"What of the other remaining S.T.A.R.S member Vickers?" Hendricks asked leaning forward.

"From our reports he is a coward and has no interest in fighting us or attempting to bring Umbrella down. Our last report on him states he fled Raccoon City and is currently in hiding and we do not know where," Trent answered with a small shrug as if the matter was of little importance and it was as Vickers was of no use to him.

"Has there been any news on the status of Albert Wesker?" the grey haired man inquired.

"None that we know off, however one of our spies in Birkin's lab reported he received a phone call that relieved him and set him on edge at the same time. It has been suggested it was Wesker," Trent answered. "There was no evidence of Wesker's body in the debris of the mansion when our team cleared it out, so it is possible he is still very much alive, Sir," he added and he decided to keep a close eye for any signs of the man as he might also be useful to his end plans.

"I want a watch kept out for him. Is that clear? If he is alive, he is to be brought in. I want to know the exact truth of what went on in the Spencer mansion and so does Spencer himself, dismissed," he told them before getting up and leaving the room followed by the rest of the board leaving only Trent who considered his next few moves.

*

(Motel, Europe)

Chris, Barry and Rebecca sat in his room and were going over their plans to try to infiltrate Umbrella's main headquarters, they knew it was not going to be easy but they believed it was the best chance they had to find evidence to bring the company down, once and for all. Jill had phoned a few minutes before and talked to Rebecca. From what Chris had seen it had been girl talk, something he was sure Rebecca missed doing, then the conversation had gotten serious and after saying goodbye Rebecca told him Jill was going to try to get back into the police station and the S.T.A.R.S office which last they heard was still locked up.

Chris wondered what Jill hoped to find in the station until his mind came to the answer. She was hoping Wesker had left something in the office or his locker they could use. Since they had come back from the mansion they'd had no chance to try and search either place as they had been constantly moving. He again doubted Wesker would have been so foolish, but then stranger things had happened he thought. He sighed and turned back to the conversation.

*

(Raccoon City)

Jill was lucky; most of her former colleagues were out for dinner or just on patrol. She had seen Chief Irons leave with the Mayor and his daughter before slipping in the back way. The station had not changed since she had last been inside not that she thought it would have, the station had been built many years ago and held many statues and puzzles for reasons she had never understood although now that she thought about it the Spencer Mansion had also had many puzzles in it which you had to solve to get to certain places and she began to wonder if Umbrella had some say in how it was built. The very thought was enough to make a shiver run down her spine and she considered just how deep Irons was with Umbrella.

She ducked behind an opened door as Marvin Branagh walked past her. Marvin was a good cop, one of the best the department had and he'd been a friend of Chris's, but he, like the rest of the department had been very skeptical about their claims, although he had not dismissed them out of hand as the others had and had promised to keep his eyes open. Even with all that she would feel better not to be seen as she worked her way to the evidence room to retrieve the key to the S.T.A.R.S. office where she knew it was kept.

Once inside the office she noted that it looked exactly like the last time she had been inside it and it was clear to her that no one had gone inside to clear it out or search for any evidence for some reason most likely orders from Irons. She moved over to Wesker's desk, before pausing as she saw the picture of the entire S.T.A.R.S team, bar Rebecca who did not join until after it was taken. She felt the bile rise in her throat as she stared at her dead team mates, remembering Enrico been shot right in front of her and Barry, Joseph been ripped apart by infected mutated dogs as well as the other dead bodies of Bravo team she saw during the incident.

She looked away from the picture and forced the memories away as best she could. She did not have much time and quickly begun to search Wesker's former desk, but she found nothing not even in Wesker's locker. She growled before going on to search the rest of the room, but again she found little and left, putting the key back in its holding place before leaving the station more than a little annoyed. She shook her head and headed back to her apartment to get ready to meet Alex. She felt a shiver running down her spine, but shrugged it off and kept walking.

Xander had got bored of the arcade and gone exploring. He found very little to hold his attention, but he had found some shops with some useful items such as a new medical kit and some razors so he could shave as he had recently run out of them. He had also bought some mechanic tools in case he had trouble with his Jeep. He was now on his way back to his motel room to shower and get ready to go and pick up Jill. He was looking forward to spending more time with the beautiful ex cop and getting to know her even more.

*

(Highway, motel)

Leon sighed as he pulled into the car park. He was annoyed about not making decent time. He was going to end up late arriving for his first day on the job, but he was tired as well as hungry and just wanted to take a break from driving. If he got into trouble he would deal with it as best he could. He walked towards the reception as he noted a nice motorbike off to the side. He admired it for a few minutes before heading in.

Claire sighed as she showered. She felt much better, but she was still hungry which had forced her to stop her headlong rush to Raccoon and stop at this motel. She was also pretty tired and she did not want to have an accident on her way there. She could wait a few hours before continuing on to her destination and starting her search for her brother. She dried herself off and put her clothes back on before heading out to the diner.

Leon checked into his room and flung his bag down before quickly going to the toilet and washing his hands before heading to the diner. He was eager to have something to eat, he noted there were not many people in the diner, but one person caught his eye and that was a young girl maybe around 19 to 20 years of age sitting off to the side of the door wearing red biker gear and her brown hair was tied up. She looked up and noted him looking at her. He quickly turned away and headed for the counter and bought himself a burger and chips along with a soda before going to sit down just across from the girl he had seen.

Claire watched as the man went to buy his meal, amused as he checked her out, she'd had a few boyfriends at college, but they had never gone too far as guys tended to find her tough attitude off putting. She didn't mind too much, but she had to admit this guy looked good. He was just a bit taller than her had deep blue eyes and short blond hair. She looked down at her meal as he sat across from her before she got up and moved to his table deciding she'd rather have someone to talk to as a way of getting her mind off Chris for a while. The man seemed around her own age maybe a little older but not by much and she didn't see anything that made him look like he may be dangerous.

Leon looked up as the girl sat across from him and began to talk, but he quickly settled down and began to enjoy having someone else to talk too. He had been on the road a long while and barring a few phone calls he'd not talked to many people, so this was a welcome relief. He leaned back and continued to eat and talking after swallowing as did Claire, neither aware they were heading to the same destination.

*

(Raccoon City)

Xander and Jill entered the dance club she had chosen, noting it was beginning to fill quite fast as night fell. Xander was dressed in a black shirt and jeans whilst Jill was in a black mini skirt and a silver blouse that again showed off her breasts. The music soon came on as the DJ began the night with a fast track and whilst Xander had improved his dancing since Sunnydale he was not that confident of matching the beat, but Jill managed to convince him to try and soon the two were dancing in the middle of the growing crowd both loosing themselves in the music as Xander decided to let loose and not concentrate on his fear of making a fool of himself and Jill was just intent on enjoying herself.

They danced through the next five songs before deciding to sit down and ordering some no alcoholic drinks to cool themselves and settled down to talk for a bit. The club was now quite packed they noted, but there was still plenty of room to dance. After finishing their drinks they quickly headed back to the floor and danced through the next couple of sets until they got tired and after heading out for some food where they continued to get to know one another a much more, they called it a night. This time heading to their separate homes as Jill insisted she had to be up early tomorrow and she wanted to wait to get to know him better before doing anything like they had the night before and Xander did not object.

Jill sighed as she closed the door of her apartment. Her feet were a little sore from the dancing, but she had at least enjoyed the night out. She showered and then got ready for bed. Her plans to leave without any problems were coming along nicely and yet she felt a slight disappointment about leaving Alex behind, but she shook it off as she settled into her bed missing the warmth of Alex's body before closing her eyes and began to fall asleep.

Xander had done almost the exact same as Jill once he got home. He showered and after watching a little TV he got ready for bed, wishing he was sharing the bed with Jill once more before he settled in for a slightly restless sleep.  
3\. Chapter 3  
(Racoon City outskirts, a few hours later)

Hunk looked around as he and his team breeched the city perimeter without any problems and they quickly headed to the sewer entrance that would lead them to the underground lab Birkin and his family was in. They were all armed with sub machine guns and wearing SWAT gear with breathing masks, so that they could not be identified.

 

They quickly located the sewer cover, opened it and headed down with Hunk being the last. He made sure to replace the cover so it would not arouse any attention from the R.P.D. He ordered Carls on point and then took up the rear as they progressed into the sewer heading for the hidden lab. They did not expect too much resistance, but they were not going to take any risks with their lives, especially if they wanted to get paid for the job and they did not want to bring Umbrella's wrath down on them for failing to succeed in their mission.

 

The sewer quickly opened up and the team widened their formation, they came to a stop in front of a huge large metal door which Hunk quickly opened after punching in the key code. They were somewhat surprised by the lack of technicians in the lab complex, but pressed on to the heart of the structure.

 

Inside the main room William Birkin looked almost sadly at the monitor which showed the team, sent by Umbrella, getting closer to their position. He closed his eyes and wished this wasn't happening before he quickly began packing away all the samples of the T and G viruses he had in a metal case. He closed it just as he heard a hum as the door to the room opened and he turned to see the mercenaries rush in with their weapons aimed right at him. He noticed one sample of the G-Virus still on the desk and he grabbed it and hid it in his pocket whilst clutching the case in his other hand.

 

"We've come for the G-Virus, doctor," Hunk stated calmly as he eyed the man. "Hand it over," he ordered.

 

"You'll never get the G-Virus, its mine," William cried while grabbing the first thing he could find which turned out to be a microscope and tried to charge them only to be riddled with four bullets in his chest. He fell to the floor coughing up blood unable to do anything but watch as one of the mercenaries grabbed the case and the team departed.

 

"William," Annette cried as she entered the room having been drawn by the sounds of gunfire and was horrified to see her husband on the ground covered in blood, clearly showing he had been shot.

 

"They took it," William mumbled, as she crouched down next to him and checked his vital signs. "But they are not going to get away with it. The G-Virus is mine," he said through blood stained teeth before pulling out one of the last samples of the G-Virus he still had, ignoring his wives stare, he injected himself with the sample. "Send Sherry to the police station," was the last thing William said before he began to mutate.

 

Annette backed away from her husband, knowing there was nothing she could do for him now. First he had been shot with lethal accuracy and then had injected himself with the G-Virus which would mutate him into something which was not human. She spun around and ran to her daughter's room intent on getting Sherry away from the lab. She knew that in the necklace, her daughter wore, was a sample of the G-Virus hidden. It had to be kept safe.

 

*

 

Hunk and his men paused as a furious cry echoed through the sewer system and he noted some of his men began to look around nervously for the source He himself backed off into a shadowed corner of the system and watched as a hulking monster appeared in front of his team. In all of his travels and missions he had never seen anything like this and he was angered to feel a stab of fear before he ruthlessly crushed it and tightened his grip on his weapon and his men began firing. Some of them were firing almost blindly in their sudden panic to get away from the monster.

 

The thing, that had once been William Birkin, attacked the team swiftly and quickly cut down the man who held the metal case. Hunk cursed as it opened and was sent flying, the razor sharp claws of Birkin cut through the SWAT vests of the team with ease and blood spurted out of them, as they were cut down. One of the team tried to run past the beast, but was decapitated by a swift blow from the creature. Another went down screaming as Birkin punched through his stomach and then crushed two of the team's skulls together. Hunk could actually hear the bones breaking.

 

He pushed further back into the shadows ensuring he was not seen, as the last of his team was gutted and his blood covered the ground as his body fell jerking widely. He watched as the monster looked around before he crushed the vials of the viruses and then walked away howling his triumph and only when his shadow disappeared did Hunk move out of the shadows. He looked around the blood covered ground and at the bodies of his guttered team, before checking the case and almost crying out as he found one intact sample of the G-Virus. He quickly grabbed it and turned and ran not willing to hang around and risk running into the monster again, as it was clear regular weapons had no effect on it. In his rush to leave he failed to notice the rats licking up the spilt viruses before they trailed away to look for more food.

 

In the space of a few hours the rats had spread the virus to to people they had to come in contact with or bit, driven by a new raw need for flesh. These people quickly became sick and died, only for their corpses to rise to hunt down the living, driven by the need to feast on living flesh, the same as the rats that had infected them. As more and more people became infected the body count rose. Other animals became infected also and mutated. Attacking anyone who was within reach, only those who were locked in their houses were safe for now.

 

*

 

As a new day officially began for Racoon city nearly all of its inhabitants were dead or infected, with very few survivors. People had blocked the roads in their attempts to escape and were butchered by the zombies as well as other things that came out of the night. The local demons and vampires of Racoon City had seen what was going on and noted the lack of order and decided to take advantage of it and began to kill people as they came. The police response was valiant, but it was quickly overwhelmed and they were slaughtered almost to a man, by five am Racoon City had been culled and turned almost into a ghost town.

 

Jill and Alex awoke to a City in its death rows. The burning wreckages of cars and buildings alerting them that something had gone horribly wrong and they were in danger. For Jill she believed instantly it was something to do with Umbrella and she was determined not to die here in this city. She dressed in a black mini skirt, a blue tube top and tied a white cardigan around her waist before opening one of her drawers and pulled out her spare gun, as well as grabbing the shotgun and assault rifle she owned. She knew she would need them, before she headed out the door determined to survive and escape Racoon City.

 

Alex was sure this was something demonic and he cursed before dressing and heading out to his car, knowing it was useless to him now and opening his trunk he grabbed a shotgun, his SMG with harness and clips and a sidearm before pausing and deciding to take a few stakes as well. He also put his med kit in a backpack, just in case before turning and heading into the city, hoping he could find Jill before getting out of this City alive.

 

*

(Umbrella Headquarters, Europe)

 

The board entered the room, wondering what was so important that they had been recalled so fast. They noted their current head pacing up and down, looking nervous and angry.

 

"A few minutes ago an alarm was sounded, indicating Racoon City has just been exposed to the T-Virus. The few spies we had there were able to report vast exposure to the population on a scale we had never imagined before we lost all communication with them," the grey haired man began. "I have already ordered a quarantine around the city however I have also sensed a opportunity here for us to gain real combat data on the different creatures this virus creates, so I am sending the Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service team. Most of the men will be told they are to rescue survivors, however a few will be there to gather data on the creatures and whatever notes and research they can find," he explained. "These supervisors will make this disaster worth something. I am also sending the nemesis tyrant to locate and kill any S.T.A.R.S members it can find. I somehow doubt Jill Valentine is dead, I have also dispatched the T-103 tyrant codenamed Mr. X to Racoon to hunt down a sample of the G-Virus, because we have lost all contact with Hunk and his team," he went on as the board listened in shock.

 

"What of the government's response to this?" Trent asked, keeping his face a mask of calm whilst his stomach rolled at the idea of how many people must have died already or been infected. He also realized this may actually have one good point and it was that the virus and Umbrella's connection to it would be exposed to the world, severely hurting them. He knew Jill Valentine could take care of herself and should be able to escape, but just in case he decided to alert the other S.T.A.R.S members of what had just happened.

 

"So far they do not know, but that will not last. I am already working on minimizing the damage to Umbrella," the grey haired man responded. "Hendricks, send the U.B.C.S out now, after giving the supervisors the real mission," he ordered.

 

"Yes sir," Hendricks replied and left to carry out his orders, wondering if any of the members of the U.B.C.S would actually return alive from such a nightmare.

 

The rest of the board sat still trying to absorb the news they had just been told. They knew Umbrella was about to go through a very hard period if the truth about the T-Virus came out and all of them began to think of ways to avoid it, whilst Trent excused himself as he had his own plans to put in place.

 

*

 

(Racoon City)

 

Leon sighed as he finally noted the sign welcoming him to Racoon City. After a long talk with Claire he'd had a nice hot shower and then gone to sleep for a few hours, before getting up and heading out. He noted it was quite, almost too quite, for a city this large. Even at this time there should be some sounds or movement from people. As he turned into the main street he was shocked to see a body in the middle of the road and he quickly pulled over and grabbed his sidearm from his glove box, before getting out investigating what happened.

 

Claire had also reached Racoon City and was just pulling into a gas station with a diner attached. She was surprised to see it empty or at least it looked empty. She began to fill her tank up before heading in to pay. She did not notice a body come flying out the window on the other side as a man stumbled out and headed towards a truck grumbling under his breath and trying to stem a rather large bite wound on his arm.

 

Leon moved closer to the body on the floor, his senses on full alert. The area seemed to be deserted, but he was not going to be caught unaware if he could help it. He looked up and down the street before bending down to check the body. He frowned as he found it had no pulse, he turned her head and noted the corpse was that of a middle aged woman and seemed to have been mauled by something with very sharp teeth, causing him to frown even more.

 

A moan to his left caused him to shoot upwards and point his weapon to find a man walking towards him erratically, he too seemed to have been mauled and yet he noted his eyes were milky white and he had blood over his mouth and face.

 

"Stay where you are and get your hands up," he shouted cocking his berretta, but the man either did not hear him or just ignored him and continued onwards. His moaning, the only sound he made.

 

"I said stay where you are," Leon repeated.

 

He suddenly felt something tug at his leg and he looked down to see the corpse on the floor was alive, had grabbed his foot and was intending to bite him. He quickly jerked his foot away and put a bullet in the woman's head, killing her instantly. As he turned back to the man coming towards him he was shocked to see seven more people were heading for him looking to be in the same shape as the first two.

 

He frowned wondering what the hell was going on, before firing three more shots hitting the first man in the chest and leg and yet he did not go down. Shocked Leon began to back away before turning to run only to pause to find more people coming towards him from that direction. He realized that he was trapped, until he saw an alley way and quickly ran into it.

 

Claire walked into the diner hoping to pay for her fuel and get going to check out Chris' apartment to see if he was there and if not then to see if he left any clues as to where he was. She quickly noted there was no one around until a noise caught her attention. She walked over to check it out. She found a man bent over someone and her first instinct was someone was hurt, "Is everything okay, can I help?" she inquired hoping to alert them to her presence.

 

She was shocked and horrified as the man turned into her direction and she noted his mouth was bloody and in his left hand he held what could only be another person's heart. The man's eyes were white and he moaned before shifting into her direction and moving towards her.

 

"Wait, don't get up. I didn't mean to disturb you," she rambled backing up with her hands held out.

 

The man kept going and suddenly lurched forward grabbing her, but she quickly remembered the self defense moves, Chris had taught her, and through him off her, by twisting one of his arms and flipping him down. She looked around and noted another man just like the first coming towards her and the one on the ground was quickly getting back up, so she turned and ran towards the back entrance.

 

Charging straight into the door she was relieved when it opened and she went to rush out only to find someone standing in front of her with a gun pointed at her.

 

"Wait don't fire, I'm human," she shouted bringing her hands up in reflex.

 

"Get down," a voice shouted back and only after she heard two gun shots, she did realize she had heard it before. She looked up to find she had been right, "Leon?" she asked shocked and then noted he was wearing a blue police uniform.

 

"Claire," Leon said shocked to see who he had rescued before shaking his head and focusing on the important thing right now. "We have to go. We can't stay out here. It's not safe," he told her as he helped her up. "We have to get to the police station," he added.

 

"Then let's go," Claire said, hoping he was right, but relieved she was not alone in this madness.

 

They ran past multiple zombies, easily outpacing them until they came out onto the main street and Leon pointed out a squad car, which seemed abandoned. They quickly headed for it and luckily found it open. They got in and took off for the station.

 

*

Jill ran through the deserted streets, trying to ignore the multiple mangled bodies that littered them. She could see most of them had been bitten by zombies and would soon rise to stalk any survivors. She had been correct. Racoon City had been exposed to the T-Virus somehow and nearly everyone was dead. She had encountered a survivor in a warehouse, but he had chosen to lock himself inside a truck container. He didn't realized this city was doomed and there was no way they could be rescued.

 

She wondered if Alex had fallen to the virus or had been killed by the zombies. She furiously shook her head and hoped he was still alive. It was possible, considering she was alive as were a few others. She decided to head to the police station where she could gather some more ammo for her weapons. She ran straight into a bar intending to run through to the back way to shorten the distance, she would have to go before coming to a stop, amazed to see Brad Vickers trying to fend off three zombies. She had no idea how he had come to be back in Racoon and yet here he was right in front of her.

 

One of the zombies launched itself forward and managed to bite into his shoulder causing blood to ooze out of the wound, before Brad managed to throw it backwards and bringing his own weapon up and shooting each of the zombies in the head before collapsing to the ground clutching his shoulder.

 

"Brad," she said kneeling down beside him. "What are you doing back here?" she inquired as she checked the wound knowing it was already too late. He had been bitten and that meant he was infected.

 

"I came back for some of my stuff," Brad responded sounding on the verge of panic. "It's coming for us Jill. It's after all S.T.A.R.S," he stated in a rush his eyes widening.

 

"What is coming, what is after us?" she asked as she backed up as Brad pushed himself back to his feet.

 

"You'll see Jill. We can't stop it, we have to get out of here," he responded, his panic becoming more obvious, he turned and ran out the way she had come in before she could do anything to stop him.

 

Jill remained where she was, wondering what Brad had been talking about. She gripped her assault rifle tighter before looking around the bar and finding a lighter which she picked up, as she knew from the mansion incident, sometimes any kind of item could be useful before she turned and ran out of the back door continuing on her way to the station.

Xander jumped out of the way of the oncoming zombie, turned and fired his shotgun deciding to save his SMG ammunition for bigger groups of hostiles. He was pleased to see the round tear through the things head, spilling its blood and brains on the floor. He knew from personal experience that the only way to kill zombies was to either take its head off or cause enough blunt force trauma to it. He stood and continued on his way continuing to think of places Jill would head before he paused as the answer came to him and smiling he turned and headed towards the large police station at the centre of town. Blowing away another zombie as he went before pausing as a vampire jumped out in front of him and he was relieved he had chosen to bring a few stakes along.

 

"Well, what do we have here, a blood bag still alive?" the vampire said with a grin. His mouth Xander noted had dried blood on it and it was clear he had fed recently.

 

"I wonder what you think of this wonderful event, blood bag. Does the smell of death frighten you?" it taunted him.

 

"Actually I'm used to it, fang," Xander replied as he put his shotgun back into it its holster and drew one of his stakes. Catching the eye of the vamp whose smile widened.

 

"So you know what I am," the vampire said as it readied itself to pounce. "Met my kind before have you, did you bleed?" it asked.

 

"Yes and they died," Xander answered.

 

He was unsurprised as the vampire jumped at him. Thanks to his increase in stamina and agility he managed to side step the attack. He turned and lashed out with a side kick, which caught the vampire in the side, but it did not stumble and came at him with a combination of lefts and rights. He ducked all of them before he dropped to the ground and lashed out, managing to take the vampires legs out from under it and then raising his stake he lurched forward and managed to bring it down through the vampire's heart, dusting it.

 

He took a breath before standing and shook his head, knowing vampires and most likely demons were also running around worried him. Something else was clearly responsible for the zombies, because an entire city did not become zombiefied over night. So far, from what he could tell, there was going to be very few survivors and he just hoped Jill was one of them. He turned and ran onwards to the station.

 

*

Leon sighed as he drove the car towards the police station, noting hundreds of zombies they passed. It looked like the entire city had been overtaken by whatever had happened here. He leaned down and checked the radio, only to find it was not responding.

 

"Damn it, the radio is out," he cursed as he realized the situation was even worse than he had first thought.

 

"Leon what are you doing here?" Claire asked gaining his attention.

 

"This is my new posting," he replied with a self depicting grin. "First day on the job, great huh?" he added, chuckling a little which she shared. "How about you, you never said where you were going?" he asked her back, keeping an eye on the road.

 

"I'm here looking for my older brother, Chris Redfield," Claire responded with a troubled look, which he understood. She was worried, her brother may have ended up like one of these people, "He's a member of S.T.A.R.S, but something went wrong and I lost contact," she added.

"You mean the murders in the mountains and the accusations of the team mishandling the situation don't you?" Leon inquired.

 

"Yes, but I know my brother, Leon. He would never mishandle such a situation. He is devoted to his job and is loyal to his team mates," Claire answered with a shake of her head. "Something else has to have been going on, it's the only explanation," she added.

 

"I agree. I've been keeping an eye on the whole thing and to me it seems like a lot is been left unsaid and whatever it is it would most likely explain what is really going on," Leon assured her, before he jerked the wheel as he took a sharp corner. "Hey would you look into the glove compartment?" he said as an idea hit him.

 

Claire looked at him for a few seconds before doing as she was told and was surprised, but pleased to find a Berretta handgun, along with some ammo. She heard Leon tell her to take it, just in case. She might need it and considering the situation they found themselves in she could not fault his caution.

 

As she leaned back, a body lurched from the back of the squad car and grabbed Leon, who tried to shake it off. Jerking the wheel as he did, this caused the car to swerve. Claire tried to force the zombie back with the butt of the gun she now held, but it had little effect. Finally Leon managed to dislodge it, but in doing so the car swerved hard and they went frontal into a lamp post, which caused the zombie to fly through the window screen and hit its head so hard that the bar pierced its skull.

 

"Are you okay Claire?" Leon asked as he rubbed his shoulder.

 

"I'm in one piece thankfully," Claire responded.

 

She then watched, as Leon seemed to lean forward to stare at something, before turning and looking out the back window causing her to do the same. She was horrified to see a truck bearing down on them.

 

"That maniac is going to ram us, quick get out," Leon stated as he turned and hurriedly opened his door.

 

Claire quickly mirrored his actions and jumped out of the car before running away from it. She jumped clear, just as the truck ploughed right into the squad car, blowing them both up in a huge fireball. She stood and turned trying to see Leon through the flames.

 

"Claire, are you alright?" Leon asked.

 

She sighed in relief as she heard Leon's voice, feeling a slight wince at the idea of him been killed before she responded.

 

"I'm okay, but I can't get to you because of the fire," she shouted.

 

"Head to the station, I'll meet you there I promise," Leon replied, "And watch your back," he added.

 

"Okay you too, Leon," she replied before she turned and ran off, making sure her gun was ready to fire and she just hoped Leon made it before she concentrated on her own survival.

 

*

(Helicopter over Racoon City)

Carlos Oliveira looked out over the burning city and hoped this mission was not going to be long. It looked like the chances of there being any survivors were slim to none, but still they had to try. That was why they were here in the first place. He looked over at Lt. Mikhail Victor, his squad leader for this mission, who seemed calm and relaxed, but that was no surprise, he had seen plenty of action before this and next to him was a man who showed no emotion at all. That was Sergeant Nicholai Ginovaef. Carlos was weary of the man, but for this mission he was going to have to put up with him.

 

"Ropes out," someone shouted and Carlos like some of the others threw out the ropes, they would be using to enter the city.

 

They were not the only team being deployed, as he knew five choppers had taken off from base and were headed to different drop points. He and his team were been dropped near the centre of town. He prepared to leave the chopper after giving his weapons one more check.

 

"Go," the order came and he and the others all began sliding down the ropes into the city with barely a clue of the nightmare that awaited them.

 

*

(Racoon City)

 

Claire continued to run through the city, avoiding zombies where she could and killing them if she had too. She knew she had to conserve her ammo until she had reached the police station. So she was careful to try and get a head shot which seemed to put the zombies down for good. Finally she came across the back entrance to the station and ran up the fire stairs onto the roof and headed into the building relieved to find the door unlocked.

 

A few minutes later a helicopter flew over the station with a pod hooked onto the bottom of it. After lining up with the station the pilot released the hook that held the pod and it went crashing through the roof of the station startling Claire as she made her way through the hall. The helicopter headed out to drop its second pod before leaving, as he had been ordered too. The pod suddenly hissed, opened and out of it stepped a huge tyrant. It's eyes were vacant of any expression and it stood still for a few seconds. Then it turned and began to walk down the hall.

 

*

Jill ducked the swing of the thing she was fighting, unsure of what it was. She had unloaded two rounds from her shotgun into it and whilst it had gone down it had just gotten back up. She had also managed to score a hit in the head, but again it stood back up and she was beginning to fear this was some new type of weapon Umbrella had created. It had fangs which kind of reminded her of a vampire, but she doubted the T-Virus could create such creatures as she had seen nothing like it at the mansion.

 

Suddenly the creature lurched forward and managed to knock her to the ground and her weapon was knocked out of her hand. It seemed to smirk at her as it reached down for her before it was suddenly blown away from her by a shotgun blast. She rolled over to see Alex coming towards her with his weapon raised and a grim expression on his face.

 

"Guns don't kill us mortal," the vampire growled growing tired of being shot. It didn't kill him, but it hurt.

 

"Don't I know it fangface," Xander shot back, relieved to find Jill well and that he has been on time to save her from something she had no idea how to kill.

 

He dropped his shotgun, drew one of his stakes and charged forward, managing to catch this vampire by surprise as he was not used to humans attacking it. It stumbled back before growling and hitting back. They began to exchange blows before it landed a solid back kick which knocked Xander backwards. Taking advantage, it jumped, only for Xander to catch it and slam it downwards before he brought his stake down and dusted it.

 

"Are you alright Jill?" he asked as he walked over and regained his shotgun before walking over to where she was picking up her berretta.

 

"I am now, thanks to you," Jill replied with a smile, pleased to see Alex was alive before she leaned up and kissed him in thanks for saving her. "What was that thing? It was unlike any zombie I've seen before?" she asked, shocking Xander when she mentioned seeing zombies before.

 

"That was a vampire, Jill. They exist and so do demons," Xander answered, praying she did not think he was mad. "I learnt the truth a couple of years ago, when my best friend was killed by one. A vampire turned him and I was forced to kill him, since then I've tried to kill as many as I can whilst saving as many lives as I could," he explained.

 

Jill took all this on board and whilst she wished she could dismiss it as something to do with Umbrella, she could not dismiss the pain in Alex's tone, as he spoke and she knew he was speaking the truth. This disturbed her just as much as when she learned the truth of what Umbrella was really up too. It also put this whole situation in a brand new light and it also showed surviving it was going to be a lot harder than she had thought.

 

"When did you see zombies before?" Xander asked, breaking through her thoughts.

 

"The incident that got me and my team mates fired was caused by Umbrella, Alex. They created a virus called the T-Virus, which mutated people and animals. It brought the dead back to life as zombies. The mansion where they were experimenting was overrun and S.T.A.R.S was sent in to investigate or at least that was what we thought at the time," Jill answered. "Bravo team went first, but we lost contact and so Alpha team was sent to find them, only to discover the horrible truth.

 

Nearly all of my team mates were killed bar four others. We also learned our captain, Albert Wesker, was a traitor. He had known what we would find in the mansion and said nothing, he also shot Enrico, the commander of the Bravo team," she continued. "Had it not been for a mysterious guy named Trent we may not have made it out of there, first he gave me a load of information concerning the traps and puzzles within the mansion and then he helped Brad locate us with the chopper in time to pull us out as the mansion self destructed," she told him lost in the memories.

 

"You're telling me all this is the result of a virus?" Xander asked shocked and horrified and more than a little angry. When Jill nodded he felt a fire ignite within him, "And I thought vampires and demons were bad," he mumbled. "To think people caused all this and for what?" he inquired already certain he knew the reason.

 

"Money and power what else?" Jill spat in distaste. "The virus is part of Umbrella's biological weapons program. It most likely generates huge cash sums for them, so they don't care of the costs of things like this," she added. "They destroyed S.T.A.R.S or corrupted them. We had a whole network in the U.S, but most of them sold out to Umbrella and tried to kill us. The few who did not are part of the underground to destroy Umbrella and it is growing, Alex," she told him looking him in the eye.

 

"Those friends you were going to meet are the S.T.A.R.S survivors right? You were going to hook up and help them try and take down Umbrella?" Xander asked with new insight and a huge measure of respect.

 

"Yes I was. The survivors of the mansion are in Europe, bar Brad, who I strangely saw in Racoon a few minutes before," Jill answered. "It might be a difficult task Alex, but it needs to be done before this happens in other cities, where Umbrella lurks in the shadows," she told him with commitment.

 

"Then you just got some help, because I won't turn my back on this. I can't," Xander said. "I've been looking for something to commit too, since I was betrayed by my friends and this is something that certainly needs doing so count me in, if we survive this Jill," he explained.

 

Jill stared at him for a few minutes before she smiled and kissed him again, pleased by his response. She turned and headed onwards to the station with Xander close behind, covering the rear. She was certain Chris might be a bit weary of Alex when or should she say if they met, but she was sure Alex was a good guy. He seemed genuinely horrified by what Umbrella had done, which is why she had told him so much. He also had told her some truths as well. Truths that still disturbed her, but she would not allow it to distract her right now.

 

*

On the other side of the city, the U.B.S members were being overrun by zombies. There were just too many of them and they came out of everywhere, either catching them off guard or hitting them from behind as they fired on another target. Carlos, Mikhail, Nicholai and the last three survivors of their squad were falling back towards a cable car and it's nearby station when five zombiefied dogs came around the corner and charged them.

 

They all fired their assault rifles, catching three of the dogs in their sights and killing them, but the other two leaped forward and brought down two of the men and ripped into their throats, before the others could do anything about it. Their blood ran over the ground, both gave a gurgle before they died. Mikhail quickly retightened his weapon and shot one of the dogs, whilst Carlos pulled his sidearm and took care of the other. They moved forward again, only for three zombies to jump them from a nearby walkway.

 

The middles zombie tore into Jason, biting clear into his neck, while gauging his hands into the man's stomach, causing him to drop his weapon. He screamed as he was brought down. Mikhail was also bitten, but he managed to push it backwards and shoot the zombie in the head. Nicholai shoved his combat knife into the other zombie's head, as it got back up from killing Jason. Carlos looped his arm around Mikhail who was now leaning against the wall.

 

"Sergeant, we have to get off the street and tend to Mikhail's wounds," he shouted with some urgency.

 

"Head for the cable car," was all Nicholai said.

 

He was a supervisor and he knew the real reason why they were here, but he still needed men to fight off the zombies, whilst he completed his real mission, so he would help Carlos tend to Mikhail for now, but later on they would not be needed and then he could take care of them. He already had a plan to make himself a very rich man so that he would no longer need to do this kind of work and he wanted to get started on it.

 

*

Leon ran hard through the back streets of the city, heading for the station as quickly as he could. He was worried about Claire and how the hell they would going to escape this nightmare, they had wandered into. He paused as he came to a small basket ball court and shot two zombies in the head, as they came towards him. He tried not to retch at the smell that came from the bodies.

 

He jumped over the skip in front of him, before running down another alley again. Pausing to shoot the zombies in front of him before realizing he had to be careful to conserve his ammo, so he ran past the last one. Feeling real fear, as the zombie tried to grab him, but he made it past and out of the alley towards a ruined bus, which was blocking the street, so he pushed open the door and ran in and through, jumping over the zombie on the floor and out of the other side and ran towards the stations west gate.

 

*

Xander followed Jill into the stations main gate. Pleased to see what looked like a stable holding place, whilst they planned their next moves. They turned as someone ran towards them from the west side and turned to see a young cop, with his gun quickly pointed at them.

 

"Who are you?" Jill asked surprised to see anyone still alive from the police force.

 

"Name is Leon Kennedy, one of the new recruits for the S.P.F," the cop replied slowly lowering his weapon relieved to see other people.

 

"I'm Jill Valentine, former S.T.A.R.S and this is Xander," Jill introduced herself and Alex.

 

She was impressed that the rookie was still alive, as the members of the special police force had not been tested much since Irons had created them to replace the defunct S.T.A.R.S unit. Obviously Leon knew how to handle himself and how to survive.

 

"Nice to meet you, but we better get inside before more zombies come, plus Claire should have arrived by now and if she hasn't I'll have to go look for her," Leon said walking closer.

 

"Who is Claire?" Jill inquired with a sinking feeling in her gut.

 

"Claire Redfield, sister of Chris, also of S.T.A.R.S. She came to find him when he vanished and considering what's going on here, it seems likely as to why he did." Leon answered.

 

"Damn it," Jill swore. She had warned Chris not to keep Claire in the dark, but he had not listened and now his little sister was in Racoon City during an outbreak of the T-virus. "Chris is alive, but he isn't in Racoon right now. She's come for nothing," she added. "We have to make sure she's okay so let's"

 

Jill's sentence was cut off as the gates to the station were pushed open and they all turned to see a bloody figure stagger in. He seemed tired and scared out of his wits, "Jill," the man cried as he noticed them. "It's here," he shouted as he ran towards them.

 

"Brad, what happened?" Jill replied noting that Brad seemed more alarmed then he had as she had bumped into him before.

 

Just as he came near them, something dropped down between them. Jill backed up in shock, as did Leon and Xander. Both raised their weapons at the hulking creature, as it roared before approaching Brad who quickly tried to back pedal.

 

"S.T.A.R.S," the creature roared before rushing forward and grabbing Brad by his head and easily lifting him off the floor, as he cried and tried to dislodge from the things grip with little success.

They all watched, as suddenly the back of Brads head seemed to explode. A tentacle tore through him, sending blood and brain matter over the floor. Jill looked away in dismay as another of her team mates was killed by the, virus made, creatures, even one she still harbored anger towards for abandoning them at the mansion, he had not deserved this end.

 

"Run, we can't fight this thing with the weapons we have," Xander ordered as he grabbed Jill and made her turn her attention back to the present. The creature sends Brad's body flying and began to head for them.

 

They ran towards the stations main entrance praying it was unlocked. Leon reached it first and swung it open, just in time for Xander and Jill to jump inside and he quickly entered and slammed the door shut with Xander's help and slamming the lock in place. They backed away as the creature banged on the door for a few minutes, before it seemed to go away and they all breathed a sigh of relief.

 

"What the hell was that thing?" Xander asked off balance from what he had just witnessed.

He had seen a lot of awful things, but seeing that guys head been ripped apart had been one of the worst. He doubted that if he survived this he would easily forget that. Jill seemed very shaken at seeing her team mate die, so he pulled her into a hug which she gladly fell into as she fought to regain her composure whilst Leon was looking around the station noting the layout.

 

*

Claire ran from the huge monster she had encountered in one of the rooms. She didn't know where it had come from, but it seemed far more dangerous than any of the others she had encountered so far. Jumping into an open room, she was relieved to find a grenade launcher on the floor next to the mutilated body of a police officer, who seemed to have had his face ripped in half.

 

She managed to fight off the urge to be sick by remembering the incoming danger and grabbed the launcher, making sure not to look at the body if she could. She checked it, was happy to find it loaded and then she turned and aimed it at the door and waited. A few seconds later the huge monster stalked into the open doorway and she opened fire, catching it in the chest and was shocked when it did not go down. It seemed to groan and then approached her again, so she opened fired three more times hitting it in the head once and watched as it began to rock to the side, so she shot it again in the head and watched as it fell to the ground and stayed motionless.

 

She jumped over it and ran, hoping she had managed to kill the thing as did not want to have to come up against it again if she could help it. For now she could forget it and concentrate on finding Leon, who should be here by now. She turned a corner and ran into a hallway that led to a long flight of stairs. She ran them down pausing only to nail two zombies at the bottom, as she took the last step something grabbed her from behind and she reacted instantly, lashing out with her elbow she managed to shake it loose and turned to find another zombie coming back at her, but instead of wasting her ammo she turned and ran into the next room.

 

She leaned back against the door and sighed, wishing this was not happening before pressing on. She noted she was in the weapons rooms and quickly rooted around for some ammo to her Berretta, which she found in a nearby locker. She also found a shoulder bag for her grenade launcher, so she could keep it before she pressed on, deciding to check the rest of the station for Leon, before coming back for more weapons.

 

*

Leon began to check the station followed by Jill and Xander. Jill easily pushed what had happened to Brad away, to focus on more pressing matters. First of which was to find Claire. Jill knew how important his sister was to Chris, how close they were since their parents had died and she would be damned if she would allow her to be killed here, so she focused on finding her instead of what had happened to Brad. As they neared the door in the far end, it opened. They all pointed their weapons at it only to relax as Claire stepped in. She paused and began to bring her gun up only to relax aswell when she noted who was in front of her.

 

"Leon," she said. Her relief and happiness at seeing him alive was easy to see by the others. She rushed forward and hugged him and Leon returned it, surprised by how worried he had been about his new friend.

 

"Glad you're okay Claire," Leon said with a sigh, tightening the hug for a minute before releasing it. "I found some survivors, including a colleague of your brother," he said finally releasing her and nodding to Jill.

 

"Hey Claire, it's good to see you again. I just wish it was not in such dire circumstances," Jill said hugging the girl having met her quite a few times whilst she was visiting Chris.

 

"Jill, where is Chris. Is he okay?" Claire asked happy to see a familiar face and someone who may know where her brother was.

 

"Chris is fine Claire. He went to Europe to try and stop the people who are responsible for what's happened to Racoon City," Jill answered. "I told him to tell you, but you know how stubborn he is," she added with a shake of her head.

 

"Damn it. You'd think he'd know better by now," Claire said annoyed by her brothers actions. "So who is responsible for this?" she asked, turning to other matters, as she now knew her brother was at least safe.

 

"Umbrella," Jill answered. "They created a virus which caused everything you have seen so far and more that you haven't. These things wiped out nearly the entire S.T.A.R.S division except for me, Chris, Rebecca, Brad and Barry. Brad just got killed by something that looked like a tyrant, but much more powerful," she explained.

 

"Now some things make sense, about the whole business with the mansion. Why so much seemed left unsaid or unchecked, they were covering up everything by blaming you, weren't they?" Leon said catching on quickly.

 

"Yes, they've either corrupted some of the other S.T.A.R.S teams in the states or destroyed them," Jill answered. "Some of them have joined with us to bring Umbrella down. The rest has just retired or gone into hiding, Chris was trying to protect you Claire, by not contacting you or bringing you to Umbrella's attention as someone they could use against him," she told them, the last bit just to Claire to make sure she was not too angry at her brother's choice.

 

"I know, but he could have found another way of telling me what was going on or that he was at least alright, so that I wouldn't worry," Claire argued and noted Jill seemed to agree with her.

 

"Not to put a damper on the reunion, but we need to plan how to get out of here," Xander finally interrupted them. "We can't stay here. That thing will most likely find a way in. It's clear not many people have survived this virus and those that have will be picked off, not just by the creatures, but also by the vampires and demons in the area, so we have to move, but first we should locate some more weapons and ammo from the stocks here," he told them.

 

"Demons, vampires you're kidding right?" Leon asked with wide eyes.

 

"I'm afraid not Leon, both are very real and this entire situation has given them free reign to attack and kill any survivors they find. I just saved Jill from a vampire. She most likely would have been killed by it unless she got a lucky hit that took its head off," Xander explained. Noting Leon and Claire both looked to Jill who nodded that what he had said was the truth. "If you come across a vampire the only way to kill it is to stake it in the heart with a sharp piece of wood or take its head off, as for demons heavy arms fire will work otherwise just run," he informed them.

 

"How do we tell them apart from the other things in this city?" Claire asked, deciding to take him at his word considering how serious he looked, feeling a chill run down her spine at what they were discussing.

 

"Deformed faces, yellow eyes and fangs is a dead giveaway, so stay alert as for demons doesn't matter I think fighting most of these things would be a bad idea, so we should not engage them unless we have to," Xander answered.

 

"You're right Alex we have to keep moving," Jill agreed, as she turned to him. "The question is which route we take out of here?" she asked.

 

"Perhaps we should split up into teams of two and search this place for a way out," Leon suggested, as he began to check his weapon. "As well as procure weapons and other items we can use to aid us," he added.

 

"I'm not sure that is wise Leon. If we get separated how do we find each other again?" Jill argued.

 

"Maybe we should stick together," she put in.

 

"I think Leon has the better idea Jill. We can cover more ground that way, however we need a way to stay in contact, so until we find some radios or some mobiles I think we should stick together. We can split up later," Xander shot back as he loaded his shotgun.

 

"Okay then let's get going," Claire said and headed for one of the doors followed by Jill with Xander and Leon bringing up the rear.  
4\. Chapter 4  
(Europe)

Trent smiled as he put his phone down after contacting John and David, formerly of the S.T.A.R.S Exeter branch, to let them know about Racoon city before he got up and headed out of his private apartment, one even Umbrella did not know about.

He could not be seen anywhere near Chris and his group right now, due to the high level of surveillance they were under so he needed to get the information to them another way and that was by contacting their allies in the underground. They would get the information to Chris, in time for them to get back and help rescue Jill Valentine before Nemesis located and killed her. He headed back to Umbrella headquarters thinking of the day when he would be free of all this and his vow to avenge his parent's deaths at Umbrella's hands was at an end. He smiled at the thought before getting back into the cold hard persona that had gotten him this far.

*

(Arizona)

David Trapp stared at the phone in shock, as he digested what Trent had told him. It was unsettling and horrifying to learn a whole city had been destroyed by Umbrella's actions and that the T-Virus had been unleashed meant nearly everyone inside was dead or soon to be dead. That included Jill Valentine, one of their friends and allies in the fight against Umbrella. He quickly put the phone down and started to call Chris. Thanking his lucky stars Chris had given him the number to the hotel they were staying at, as they had to move quickly if they had any chance of locating and rescuing Jill.

After talking with Chris for half an hour and putting plans into motion, he hung up and prayed Jill had it in her to survive yet another brush with death. He believed she did, as did the rest of the Racoon S.T.A.R.S: she was tough and a survivor. He looked up as John came into the room and he quickly briefed him on the new problem, noting how tense and angry he got as he went on. He nodded and said that he'd get the chopper checked out in time for Chris and the others arrival. He hoped they could get back states side quickly, as time was now against them, before he got up and headed out to ready their weapons and equipment.

*

(Motel, Europe)

Chris put the phone down, put his head in his hands and shook his head in disbelief at the news he had just gotten from David. Racoon city was now gone, overrun by the T-Virus and somewhere trapped by hordes of zombies and other virus created monsters was his friend and team mate Jill. He stood clenching his fists knowing he had to move quickly now: he left the room gathering his things and headed for Barry and Rebecca's rooms to tell them the news and let them know they were leaving Europe to rescue Jill no matter what.

As he suspected Rebecca was devastated even at the idea of Jill being dead, but she quickly recovered and began to pack her things for the trip back. They had to hook up with John, David and the few other S.T.A.R.S who had remained loyal to the idea of justice, as well as other people who'd had their lives destroyed by Umbrella for one reason or another. The underground movement was picking up and they had more resources to call on, but it was the Racoon S.T.A.R.S they looked to, to lead, because of their experience. Barry gained a grim look, but nodded and left for his room to pack also and Chris did not doubt Barry was intent of saving Jill yet again.

They left the motel after paying up and headed for the airport. On their way Chris wondered yet again about the mysterious man Trent, who seemed intent on helping them stop Umbrella. It had been because of his help that they had survived the mansion. With the information he had given Jill, as well as warning her about Wesker and then he had helped Brad locate them before the mansion blew up, but what were his reasons for helping them and how did he get his hands on the information in the first place?

They had speculated that he was connected with Umbrella in some way, but that did not give them any insight into his true intentions. For now they had no choice, but to trust him and concentrate on getting to Racoon city and finding Jill in time, before she became another causality, before she became another loss for the Racoon S.T.A.R.S.

*

(Racoon City)

Jill looked through the lockers. Many items in them were of no use to her or the others. Then she came across a lock pick which she quickly grabbed, knowing it would come in handy for any locked doors. She looked into the next one and found a small med pack which she grabbed also and placed in the backpack Alex had brought with him. Leon and Claire, she noted, were off to the side talking quietly and she began to suspect they were going to get close if they were lucky. Something she was sure would frustrate Chris, when he learnt of it. She smiled before going back to her search as Alex passed her with some more ammo for their weapons, which he placed in the two other backpacks they had found.

"I managed to find some food from the nearby machines so at least we won't starve," Xander said as he came up behind her. "I doubt the virus could affect food can it?" he asked her.

"I don't believe so Alex, unless it has actually come into contact with the food," Jill answered while turning to face him. "I wish Rebecca was here. She would know instantly, she maybe young, but she is a genius when it comes to chemicals," she added missing her friend

"We should be okay then," Xander said, squeezing her shoulder before going back to his search.

Jill watched as Leon joined him and Claire came to her side, looking calmer than she would have expected, but then Claire had always been a strong person from what she had seen. She was a lot like Chris and would not back down from anything.

"Any idea how we get out of here without encountering that monster you guys saw?" Claire asked.

"I think it might be a good idea, if we go through the sewers, but they might be overrun as well. It'd be a big risk, at least outside we can move easier, especially if we need too," Jill replied. "Either way it isn't going to be easy and I think that thing will follow us no matter what. It wants any S.T.A.R.S members," she added.

"Before you even suggest going off on your own, don't. Jill, I will not let you go. We stick together or at least in teams of two, but not alone," Xander cut in with a hard look in his eyes, just as Jill went to suggest just that.

She wanted to argue that this was the best option for them to survive, but she could see it in Alex's eyes. He would not leave her or let her go. She began to feel that their relationship had been a bit more deeper than she first thought and to her surprise she found she did not mind. In fact she liked it very much, even in face of so much darkness.

"These might help," Leon said, coming over with two long range radios. "I found them in that cabinet along with a couple of knives," he added, handing one of the radios over to Jill along with two knives. "At least now, if we get separated or split into teams we can stay in touch," he stated.

"You are right," Jill said, handing the radio to Alex who put it in his coat pocket. "So do we split up or not?" she asked.

"I think we might have to Jill. You said the sewers may be overrun, but then again they may not, so two of us should check that out, whilst the other two find a safe way out of this station," Xander replied. "We've found some more weapons we can use, as well as plenty of ammo for them, so we should be okay. Just remember, keep an eye out for vamps and demons. I've put some of my stakes in that bag there so take it and use them if you need too," he told Leon who nodded and grabbed the backpack, which was now quite heavy, but not so much as to slow him down.

"I and Leon will check the sewers Jill. We'll let you know what we find," Claire said as she pulled her Berretta and clicked off the safety. "Just watch your backs," she added, before moving for the door to the right.

Jill did not look happy about it, but nodded and watched as Claire and Leon vanished from the room. She felt Alex come up behind her, pull her to him and she leaned against him.

"I know you don't like this Jill, but it might be the best chance we have of finding a way out of here. You know that deep inside," Xander said gently causing her to sigh.

"You're right Alex. I just don't want to have to tell Chris that I let anything happen to his sister," Jill said, closing her eyes for a few seconds before opening them and turned to kiss Alex for a few minutes. After that she grabbed one of the two remaining backpacks and her shotgun. "Let's get going," she said.

Xander smiled at her, pleased to see her back in control, as he grabbed his own backpack and his newly acquired assault rifle just before heading for the door to his left. "Let's hope that thing isn't still around," he said, before opening it and following Jill through.

*

Carlos sat back down after doing what he could for Mikhail. Their squad medic had been killed during the initial contact with the bio creatures and so they no longer had their med kit. He was still getting over seeing their entire squad getting wiped out by overwhelming forces and he was wondering if Umbrella had known what they were sending them into. Nicholai was up and in the front of the car. He had shown no emotion at what had happened, making Carlos wonder if he even cared.

"Sir, I'm going back out to see if I can find our medkit," he finally said. "These wounds aren't closing and until they are closed Mikhail is in danger of dying," he added.

"Go," was all Nicholai said in reply and Carlos just shrugged and picked up his assault rifle, then left the train car.

Nicholai finally turned, pleased that the annoying idiot had left, as he was beginning to get on his nerves. He had plans to put into motion if he wanted to become rich enough to leave Umbrella behind and no longer have to risk his life for other people. He cast a quick look at Mikhail who was beginning to mumble, as he became delirious before grabbing his own rifle and leaving, so he could track down the other supervisors and then he could kill them. Steal their information on the effects of the T-virus and the combat data the board wanted.

*

Leon and Claire moved forward, past up the stairs heading to where the S.T.A.R.S office lay. They remained alert, as Claire had informed the group of her encounter with the second tyrant and Jill had assured them that it would take more than a grenade round to bring it down for good. Leon and Xander had both been concerned to learn that there were two huge tyrants to deal with, but Jill took it in stride, having already faced one at the mansion and Claire after having met one and survived felt she could do it again.

Leon kept an eye on their rear, as they moved into the corridor just in case of any hidden zombies, only to bump into Claire, who had come to a halt. He looked forwards and was surprised to see a young girl at the end of the corridor backing away from a zombie.

*

Sherry Birkin backed away from the monster in front of her, wishing she had not been made to leave her mother and father, but she had obeyed her mother's order to come to the station, but Chief Irons had ignored her and then left her behind when he had noticed something of interest to him and run off. Now she was alone and about to be killed when she noted two people at the end of the hall and she felt hope swell within her

"Please, you have to help me," she shouted, as she turned and ran around the corner and into the door, which was locked and she did not have time to crawl into the hole by the side of it.

She turned and watched as the undead cop came towards her, moaning with its arms raised and blood running down its mouth. She closed her eyes and waited for the pain to come only to hear gunshots and something fall to the ground. She opened her eyes and was relieved to see the zombie was dead and the two people she had seen approaching her. Unable to help herself she ran and engulfed them in a hug, whilst hurriedly saying thank you.

"Easy," Claire said while running a hand over the girl's hair, trying to get her to calm down. Shocked that anyone let alone a child was still alive in this station, before shaking her head remembering what Jill had said. That there were survivors, still it was shocking to learn one was a child "You're safe now," she added.

"Alex, this is Leon. We've found a survivor, a young girl. Over," Leon said as he brought the radio up.

"Really?" Alex's voice came back strong "That's good. We should round up any survivors we encounter. The more we have the better our chances of surviving," he added.

"I agree," Leon replied "We're going to check the higher levels of the station. We'll keep in touch," he added before signing off and placing the radio back into his pocket. "We have to go," he said to Claire and the girl.

"I know," Claire said before looking at the girl. "What is your name?" she asked her.

"Sherry Birkin, I was told to come here by my parents, but Chief Irons, who was supposed to look after me, left me behind when he saw something," the girl replied looking a lot calmer now that she was with other people.

"When was this?" Claire inquired, angered that anyone especially the chief of police could leave the girl all alone in a nightmare like this.

"Two hours ago. I haven't seen him since," Sherry answered fighting down a shiver.

"It's possible that he is still alive. We'd better check it out," Leon said feeling slightly let down to learn the chief could do such a thing, as abandoning his duty to protect the innocent just as he had with Sherry.

Leon kicked the door down, after finding it locked and then moved on. Followed by Sherry in the middle and Claire bringing up the rear. Neither knew how many people were still alive in this place, but they were determined to save as many as they could.

*

(Racoon City Centre)

Carlos moved as fast as he could, using his ammo as carefully as he could, as he did not want to run out before he made it back to the cable car with the med kit. He had found it near the body of his comrade. Only to have to put two bullets into the dead man's head when he revived and attacked him. He still felt sick at having to do that. It was clear to him that Umbrella had not told the teams the full truth of what they would be facing when they arrived in the city. Whatever was going on, it was far more dangerous than he had imagined. He paused as he noted Mike up ahead, now a zombie like the rest of his team bar Mikhail and Nicholai, but he had the com radio and he quickly put five bullets through the man's head, killing the zombie and quickly taking the radio, hoping he could call in an evac chopper, to pull whatever remained of the U.B.C.S sent into Racoon out, before it was too late.

Up ahead he finally saw the cable car station and he breathed a sigh of relief at seeing a somewhat safe place before increasing his pace and jumping over a few crates that lay ahead of him. He entered the car before frowning when he noted Nicholai was gone. He wondered where the man could possibly have gone before shrugging and getting to work on Mikhail who was in bad shape.

Across the centre Nicholai ran towards the nearby radio station, where he knew one of his fellow supervisors was held up. They had all agreed on where they would be, in case they needed help if the situation grew too bad and that knowledge would help him eliminate the supervisors after taking their notes and data on the virus creations for himself, allowing him greater bargaining power later on.

He quickly entered the station and slowly began searching for Wilson, who he came upon in the back room clearly injured which would make his job all the easier. The man heard him enter and he quickly grabbed his sidearm and pointed it at him only to relax when he noted who he was.

"I didn't think anyone else made it. Those things wiped out my entire team in seconds and I lost contact with the others soon after," Wilson said, coughing up some blood. "We're doomed. This was a suicide mission from the start and this data is useless," he hissed as he grabbed some documents and throwing them close to Nicholai who just nodded.

He waited until Wilson began coughing again before raising his gun and shot the man in the head. He calmly retrieved Wilson's data and his spare ammo before turning and heading back to the cable car, which he reached quickly, only encountering four zombies and a zombie dog on his way. He reentered the car to find Carlos already back and finishing patching up Mikhail

"I thought you were dead," Carlos said, as he shut the first aid kit and stood to face him. "Where did you go?" he inquired.

"I wanted to see if I could find any survivors of our fellow teams, but no luck," he lied, showing no emotion as he usually did. "How is Mikhail?" he asked.

"Uncouncious, but I managed to stem the bleeding from the bite wound. He should be okay," Carlos replied moving onto other topics. "What are we going to do? I've tried to radio for an evac, but I got no response," he added indicating the radio gear on a nearby seat

Nicholai knew that the bite wound would prove fatal to Mikhail in time, but he would keep this to himself as he still needed help to survive. He frowned at the lack of response for an evac before shrugging it off, knowing once he let it be known that he had the data the board wanted they would get him out of here.

"I am not sure yet. We should rest and wait for Mikhail to wake before we make our next move. We should be able to hold this position for now," he said.

Carlos nodded and fell backwards into a chair, followed by Nicholai who quickly began to come up with what he was going to do.

*

(Racoon City, Police Station)

Xander grunted as he fought with the zombie who had blindsided him, whilst Jill covered him putting down the three other zombie police officers, that had come down the corridor they were in. He finally managed to get a grip and pushed the zombie off him and quickly brought his Magnum up and put a bullet through the things head, hearing it moan one more time before it collapsed to the ground, dead.

"That was close," he said rubbing his neck before he turned and faced Jill who nodded.

"This door should lead us to the main office," Jill said as she brought her assault rifle up and readied herself to enter.

They counted to three before rushing in, noting there was no zombies present, which surprised them. A coughing noise alerted them to the fact that someone was in the room. They moved into the nearby office and Jill was shocked to find that Marvin Branagh was still alive, but badly wounded.

"Jill, you're alive," Marvin said when he noted who had arrived. "What are you still doing here?" he inquired as he pushed himself into a more upright position, as Jill knelt next to him.

"I was trying to find evidence of Umbrella's crimes before joining Chris and the others, but this happened instead. Brad is dead, killed by one of the monsters they created," Jill answered as Xander handed her the med kit.

"Damn," Marvin groaned on learning of another death. "We should have heeded your warnings and now we're paying the price for ignoring it," he added, wincing as Jill began cleaning out the wounds he'd had inflicted on him.

"Considering the chief was in on the whole thing, I can't really blame some of you for being doubtful, but it still hurt and now Umbrella has destroyed a whole city with very few people left alive," Jill shot back.

"Leon, we've found a survivor, but he is badly injured. So far we've seen no way out. How are you doing?" Xander said as he checked in with Leon on the radio.

"We're looking for the chief who may be still alive," Leon's voice came back.

"Be careful Leon according to Jill he was in with Umbrella and he maybe a threat," Xander warned him. "Any leads on a way out yet?" he asked.

"No, after checking on the chief we're heading for the basement, where they should be a sewer entrance," Leon replied. "I'll get back to you later, out," he added before sighing off.

"Who was that?" Marvin asked.

"Leon, a rookie, who was supposed to be a member of the new S.P.F and Claire, Chris's sister, is in the station as well," Jill answered, beginning to wrap Marvin's wounds "They found a small girl, who also survived, but that is it for now," she added and this is Xander," she nodded to Xander who was keeping a look out.

"At least some of the others are alive. There were a lot of survivors here, you have to find them Jill," Marvin said, relieved to know some people had survived this nightmare. "We both know I'm dying. Take this card, it will unlock the security on the doors and find the survivors. Promise me you will find them and get them out alive," he said before coughing again.

Jill did not want to admit that Marvin was right, but she knew that once you had been bitten by one of the creatures your fate was sealed. The S.T.A.R.S had only heard rumors of a vaccine in their search to destroy Umbrella. She felt her gut rolling at loosing another friend and colleague to the madness that Umbrella had unleashed, but she pushed it aside and focused on her task.

"I promise Marvin," she said accepting the card before standing up and heading for the main entry way again, whilst Xander repacked the kit and handed Marvin a spare gun before following her.

Marvin watched them go, knowing there was nothing they could do to save him. At least they might be able to save others. He coughed again and waited for the end to come.

Jill headed to the main desk and began hacking into the system and then swiped the card through, noting it had been accepted. They heard a distinct click of the doors as they were unlocked. She put the car in her backpack and headed for the right hand door, followed by Xander.

"At least there seems to be only zombies in this place and no vampires," Xander noted. "I'm sorry about your friend Jill, I truly am," he added after a few seconds causing Jill to pause before moving on.

"Me too, but there are others in this place who we can save and I made a promise. We would save them," she added. "That is what we will do," she added with a determined look on her face.

"I agree," Xander said whilst privately he wondered just how many more deaths of people she knew, Jill could take. He knew from his own experiences that it was not easy. He quickly shook those thoughts away as images of Jessie, Jenny and Kendra came back to him, before he followed Jill through the door.

*

(Airport Europe)

Chris, Barry and Rebecca entered the airport, keeping a close eye out for any traces of Umbrella's goons, but so far they had not seen any. They hoped they had given them the slip, but they would not let their guard down, no matter what. Rebecca wanted to get back to Racoon city as fast as possible to help Jill, but she knew they had to board a normal plane, as they no longer had access to their own vehicles, which really sucked in her opinion at the moment.

She took up position on the left as Barry went right. Both watched as Chris bought their tickets back to the states. Nothing seemed to be off, as he paid and headed back to them.

"Our plane leaves in twenty five minutes, so we're going to have to keep our heads down till then and not let the camera's see our faces okay," he told them.

"No problem, but we should stick together, no wandering off," Barry agreed. "We have no idea if any Umbrella spies managed to follow us here," he added.

"True, but I think we managed to shake them off our tail for now. Hopefully Trent can buy us some time as well," Chris responded with a small grin.

"Do you think Jill is okay?" Rebecca couldn't help, but ask as they headed to the nearby bar.

"I know she is Rebecca. Jill is tough and she knows what she is up against, don't lose hope," Chris assured her and giving her a quick hug before they entered the bar.

*

(Racoon City Police Station)

Leon stopped and listened as he tried to pinpoint where the noise was coming from. He began to feel tense, as he knew they were getting close to danger. He looked back at Claire and they locked eyes and he could see she was worried. He tried to give her a small smile before he braced himself and turned the corner, only to be balled over by a zombie. He managed to throw it off him just before it could bite him. He jumped to his feet as Claire shot the thing in the head, whilst Sherry clung to her side. He brought his gun to bare on the now empty corridor.

"You okay Leon?" Claire asked.

"Just a little shaken, but I'm fine," Leon replied as he slowly moved forward again before pausing as he heard a voice up ahead. "I think the chief is close by or someone else who survived, but let's be careful either way," he added.

"Do you think Jill was right about Irons being in with Umbrella?" Claire asked, as she followed with Sherry.

"It makes sense, considering he would not listen to the reports from your brother and his team, who came back from the mansion Claire. So yes I do," Leon paused as he answered.

He quickly turned around the corner and found an office where a man sat behind a desk, on which lay the body of a young woman who looked dead. He quickly noted she had a bullet wound in the stomach and not a bite mark. He tightened his grip on his pistol and pointed it at him, as Claire moved to the side covering him and Sherry moved behind her.

"Who are you and what do you want?" the man asked, as he became aware he was not alone and pointed a weapon at Leon.

"I'm Leon Kennedy, one of the new recruits you hired and this is Claire Redfield. You are Chief Irons, right?" Leon replied before being cut off by the man.

"Yes I am. Redfield? So you must be Chris's sister," Irons sneered at her. "This is his fault. His and the rest of the S.T.A.R.S fools," he shouted, as he stood and pointed his gun at Claire, prompting Leon to move into his line of sight.

"Don't you mean Umbrella's fault?" Claire couldn't help but shout back, angered by him trying to blame her brother for this disaster.

"Believe whatever you want to, it doesn't matter," Irons shot back. "You're all going to die," he smiled at them, making them all shiver as it was not a nice look," Just like the mayor's daughter here," he added indicating the body on the table.

"What happened to her?" Claire asked not liking how this man was talking, as there was mad gleam in his eyes.

"I hunted her as I did for all these animals here," Irons replied looking at all the stuffed heads on the walls ignoring the sick looks Leon and Claire now had on their faces. "As I will hunt you," he suddenly said and went to fire at them.

Leon and Claire braced to jump out of the way, whilst Sherry ran out of the room, but before anything else could happen something broke through the floor of the room and grabbed the chief's leg and quickly pulled him down, causing Irons to scream in agony as his leg was broken.

Leon and Claire watched in shock, before cautiously moving to the hole in the ground, pausing as a cry of terror and pain echoed of the walls, making them fear what had attacked before moving forward and looking in. They were horrified and sick at what they saw. Irons body laid on the ground, his head twisted at an odd angle and a huge hole had somehow been ripped right through his chest, causing a huge pool of blood to surround the body, of the thing that did it there was no sign.

"What the hell do you think did this?" Claire asked, keeping a sharp look out for any kind of threat.

"I don't know, but I suggest we don't hang around before it comes back," Leon said before backing away and turning before pausing as he noted Sherry was missing. "Where is Sherry?" he asked, causing Claire to turn as well.

Before either could say anything else they both heard Sherry scream in fear, causing both of them to run out of the office putting what they had just seen out of their minds for now. They came into the twisting corridor to find Sherry backing away from a huge form that only Claire recognized.

"It's the Tyrant," Claire shouted pulling the grenade launcher out and making sure it was loaded with the explosive ammo they had found.

She quickly brought the weapon up as Leon grabbed Sherry and pulled them back out of her line of fire. She took aim, glad this thing was not very fast before firing. The Tyrant shrugged off the first three shots, before stumbling when the fourth hit. Claire aimed higher, at the monsters head and fired again. She was relieved to see it collapse to the ground again, before she put the weapon away.

"Let's get the hell out of here, before this thing gets back up," Claire said, already moving for the door.

"Let's heed for the basement, so we can see if the sewers are a good way out of here," Leon told her, as he was following after her with Sherry again in the middle.

*

On the ground level Jill and Xander moved along the corridor, bringing down two more zombies along the way. Jill suddenly paused, as something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye, but when she turned to the windows all she could see is darkness.

"What is it?" Xander asked, as he noted her looking out the windows.

"Nothing, I'm just seeing things," Jill answered before moving on. ‘I hope,' she added in her head, as thoughts of the Spencer mansion came to her.

Before either of them could act, a licker shot out of the shadows and attacked. Both managed to jump out of the way before turning and blowing the creature to bits.  
5\. Chapter 5  
Chapter 5

(Airport Europe)

Chris along with Barry and Rebecca began boarding the plane back to the states, they were more nervous than since they had arrived at the airport. He continued to keep a close eye out for any signs of Umbrella personal. He was praying they would be able to get back in time to reach John and David and get to Racoon City, with time to spare to rescue Jill from this new nightmare. A part of him could hardly believe that Racoon City itself was now overrun by the same horrors he and the rest of the S.T.A.R.S had encountered at the Spencer mansion, where only five of them had managed to escape.

His hands clenched, as rage filled him at the thought of loosing another team mate and his partner to boot. He vowed to whatever gods were listening he would get back and rescue Jill, even if it cost him his life before forcing himself to relax and remember that at least his little sister Claire was safe.

Beside him Barry also kept a close look out, whilst he thought of the past and what Wesker had made him do at the Spencer mansion. By lying and saying his family was in danger he had been forced to betray his team mates and help their psychotic former captain in his plans, until he finally had taken a chance, broke free and helped his friends to escape. He sighed as his memories focused on his family, who he missed like nothing else, but after a long talk with his wife, detailing most of what had happened, she had agreed this was a fight that needed him. They were in hiding safe and far from Umbrella until this was over they would remain there and he hoped and prayed Umbrella would fall soon, so he could be reunited with them.

Rebecca in contrasts to her team mates was thinking about the past as well, but was not keeping an eye out for danger so lost in her memories that she did not think to do it. She was remembering the horror of losing her team mates from Bravo team. Their deaths still haunted her. The ones she had seen before even reaching the mansion, when she had been searching for Billy Coen were just as bad. She remembered that without the aid of Billy she would have been dead before even getting to the mansion in time to aid alpha team. She had nightmares for weeks after the event and in that time Jill had helped her to at least accept what had transpired, to the extent of been able to sleep again.

Jill had become her closest friend and a somewhat older sister to her and she would be damned if she was going to lose her now. She was going back to Racoon and getting her out of there no matter what it took and then would go and bring Umbrella down by exposing what they had been doing and what they had done, both to Racoon and at the Spencer mansion and reveal just how many people had died because of them.

All three suddenly broke out of their thoughts as their turn to board came up, with Rebecca first then Barry and finally Chris, they had managed to get seats next to one another so they would not be separated and could keep an eye on each other. Now they just had to get through the straight flight to the states where John and David would be waiting and then they would head straight to Racoon City.

*

(Racoon City Police Station)

Leon and Claire halted as they came to the hallway that lead to the basement and prison block of the station. Sherry was following behind them, getting away from the Tyrant had not been a problem, but they knew they would most likely bump into it again at some point.

"You ready?" Leon inquired, as he chambered a round in his shotgun and prepared to enter the parking lot.

"Just a minute Leon," Claire responded, as she reloaded her own shotgun. She was relieved that they had stocked up on guns and ammo for this then took a deep breath before nodding to Leon, after checking on Sherry who was keeping an eye on the way they had come from.

They both rushed into the lot with their guns ready, only to see three police dogs heading for them, they looked like Dobermans', but had clearly been affected by the virus as well, as their fur and skin were hanging off them and their eyes were completely white. Blood covered their mouths and stomach. Neither Leon nor Claire hesitated and began firing, hitting the first dog in the head killing it instantly before splitting their fire on the remaining dogs taking both down as they jumped at them.

"This virus is really beginning to creep me out," Claire said with a shiver. "I don't know if I will be able to look at another dog in the same way ever again," she added trying to make it into a joke and failing miserably.

"I know how you feel Claire, clearly nothing is immune to this thing," Leon responded, before signaling for Sherry to follow them in.

They moved slowly into the lot, deeper and deeper trying to stay in the failing lights that hung from the ceiling. The zombies they encountered were quickly dispatched, as they were slow and they had Sherry move back between them so she was safer. They suddenly stopped, as a noise came from the side and they turned to see a woman with Asian features looking at them over a Beretta, she had striking brown eyes and was in a tight red dress.

"Who the hell are you?" Claire asked for some reason on alert as she looked into the eyes of the woman, whilst Leon slowly lowered his own weapon.

"My name is Ada Wong, I came here searching for a friend when all this started to happen," the woman replied, waving her hand as she slowly came out from around a car she was using as cover and lowering her weapon.

"I'm Leon and this are Claire and Sherry," Leon said, missing the annoyed looked Claire sent him for trusting the woman, even though she did not know what put her off about the woman, it was just a feeling that something was not right with her.

"I just managed to reach the station before things outside got really bad. The other survivors all left saying the situation was too bad to wait for outside help," Ada told them. "I stayed in case I could find my friend and I heard from one of the surviving cops that there was a reporter called Ben in the cells who might know something about what was going on and maybe the location of my friend, but I can't get in due to the door be blocked by that van," she explained before showing them a wrecked SWAT van which was blocking the door they had been heading for. "Maybe if we work together we can move it," Ada suggested.

Leon and Claire shared a look, knowing they would have to help move it if they were going to find the entrance to the sewers. Claire tried to make Leon aware of her feelings about the woman and when he slowly nodded in understanding she sighed in relief, before they moved over to the van.

"On three," Leon said as he and the others took positions at the back of the van before counting to three and then pushing with all his might.

Slowly the van began to move and whilst the strain really began to get to him, he continued to push until finally Claire called out it was clear and he stopped. He took a deep breath before opening the door and entering, noting that it was much lighter than in the lot. Ada had moved in front of them and was quickly heading for the cells, whilst Sherry moved in close to him. Claire followed and shut the door behind them so no Zombies would follow them. Ada vanished into the cell block and Leon turned to Claire.

"Ok Claire, what was that ‘look' back there?" he asked in a whisper.

"Something is off about that woman Leon. I don't know what but she sets some kind of warning off in me," Claire responded equally quite. "She is way too calm in the middle of all this. Her story is too well rehearsed and she is also armed, whilst she could have got it from a dead cop, she seems to know how to use it very well," she explained putting her feelings into words.

Leon took all this in and the more he thought about it, the more he could see Claire's point, but if she was not whom she said she was, then why was she here, in the middle of this nightmare? He wondered.

"Ok I see your point. We'll keep an eye on her and don't let our guard drop," he relented, not wanting to annoy his new friend. "But we could still use all the help we can Claire, so for now we'll stick with her right?" he asked.

"Okay Leon, as long as you know not to turn your back on her I don't want to lose you," Claire responded, surprising him before she walked off into the cell block followed by Sherry.

"I don't want to lose you either Claire," he whispered before following.

He entered the cell block to find Ada facing the middle cell, talking to someone inside whilst Claire stood behind her with Sherry. He walked over and looked inside.

"So let me guess you must be Ben," Leon said remembering what Ada had called him.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?" Ben asked in a tired, but angry tone.

"I want to know what you know about what is going on here," Leon responded.

"I don't know anything like I told your friends. Now leave before you lead it straight to me," Ben replied harshly.

"I ain't going anywhere. I maybe the only cop left alive in this building Ben, so you are coming with us," Leon shot back, fed up with his attitude. "We're looking for survivors and you can help us," he added looking for the keys to the cell until he noted Ben holding them.

"There are no more survivors in this station. They left, because they thought they would die if they hung around," Ben informed him. "Two of them headed for a sewer entrance, which is across the hall.

As soon as he said this Ada took off, Claire and Sherry quickly followed making Leon curse again before he reached into his back pocket and retrieved his radio.

*

Across the station Jill and Xander had entered what used to be the briefing hall, her stomach twisted at the blood on the walls and floor, but there were no bodies in this room. She noted files littering the table and began to leaf through them.

"I think this station is deserted Jill. Whoever was here is long gone," Xander said, gaining her attention as she pocketed some of the files she believed might be useful. "It is too quiet and with that thing running around I am guessing they decided to take a chance and ran," he added.

"We have to make sure before we leave Alex, or we'd be abandoning them," Jill argued just as Leon's voice came over the radio.

"What was that Leon?" Xander said as he brought the radio up, glad Leon had found them so they could stay in contact.

"I said we found two more survivors, but they have both told us the rest left, something about them believing help was not coming before they got killed. There is no one else in this place," Leon told them, "One of them refuses to leave no matter what I say and the other has run off for the sewer entrance. Claire and Sherry went after her and I think we should leave the station as quickly as possible. I'm getting a bad feeling and staying is not an option as one of those tyrant things is already inside of the station and looking for us. The other one is outside looking for a way in, so do you agree?" he asked.

Xander shared a quick look with Jill who then reluctantly nodded her head, having to agree with Leon's point. "We agree Leon, you go for the sewers like we agreed and me and Jill will run through the city, just in case there are any more survivors. With luck we'll meet up on the outside," he finally replied.

"Are you sure you want to take that risk? With the vampires and demons out there it will be even more dangerous for you," Leon inquired sounding worried.

"I know Leon, but we owe it to any survivors to help them and sticking in one big group may not be the best thing, as it would most likely attract more of those things than we could handle," Xander answered. "I don't know how far these radios's will transmit so if we lose contact, just keep going until you are out Leon. Stay safe, all of you," he continued.

"You too and good luck, hopefully we'll see you later," Leon said before the radio went quite.

"Time to go now, before those tyrants locate us, I doubt we'd escape from two of them. At least in a wider area we'll have better luck of surviving," Xander said turning to Jill, who nodded and followed him out of the room.

They ran into the corridor and began to run it back down to the hall, when one of the boarded windows exploded and the tyrant that had killed Brad landed on its knees, before climbing back to its feet to face them. Its one eye was fixed on Jill.

"S.T.A.R.S.," it roared and began to advance on them.

Xander and Jill ran as hard as they could back the way they had come, aware that the tyrant was behind them and this thing could run as well, unlike the zombies they had encountered. They charged through the door and into the second corridor before Xander reached into his pocket and pulled out a grenade he had taken from the arms locker, pulling the pin he dropped it as they reached the door leading to the hall.

He pushed Jill as far away as he could after jumping into her, as the grenade exploded taking out the door, wall and half the ceiling and so blocking the way so that the tyrant could not follow. They heard it roar in what could be rage.

"I'm bloody glad I took that thing now," Xander said as he looked at Jill who was underneath him.

She looked a little winded from been pushed onto the floor so hard, but quickly seemed to recover. She pushed herself up and looked at the blocked entrance, kissing him slowly for a few seconds before pulling away and heading for the large double doors which would lead them back into the nightmare they had so recently escaped.

"Very nicely done Alex," she said giving him a quick wink over her shoulder. "You're quite handy to have around and I might just keep you," she added.

Xander couldn't help but smile and shake his head, amazed she could keep herself so composed and in good spirits before following after her, preparing to leave the station.

"I've learned it's best to always be prepared and to have whatever is handy just in case," Xander told her before they opened the door and ran out.

Jill tried to ignore Brad's mutilated body, as they passed it and gave her departed team mate a quick prayer before moving on and out of the main gates, leaving the station far behind.

Back in the basement, Leon had briefly left Ben, the reporter in the cell, who still refused to leave, to check on Claire and the others. He located them at the sewer entrance in the middle of a small argument which quickly stopped when he appeared, he noted. Sherry was off to the side, having been watching the argument with what looked like amusement, which was strange.

"Problem?" he asked, as he looked first at Claire and then at Ada.

"She wanted to leave straight away, whilst I was trying to tell her we should stick together. You know safety in numbers and all that," Claire was the one who replied, whilst Ada glared at her which was ignored by Claire.

"We stick together Ada," he told the woman with a serious look. "This is a very dangerous situation and if you run off on your own I think the only thing you are going to find is a quick death," he told her.

He was cut off by a scream of pain, horror and fear, they all looked back the way they came from, as the scream continued for a few seconds before being cut off.

"Shit, Ben," Leon cursed before heading back, followed by the others.

They all spilled into the cell block to find Ben on the floor, gasping in pain and yet the cell block was empty of anything else. They all wondered what the hell had happened.

"Damn it. I almost made it, I almost had the story," Ben spat, as he noted them he handed over a piece of paper. "Irons was on the take, he was working for Umbrella and he helped them do this. I was going to bring it too light, but it wasn't to be. I'm done for," he told them.

Leon noted that the letter did indeed detail Iron's corruption and decided to keep the letter. He stuffed it into his pocket before turning back to Ben, who began to convulse. He noted Claire pull Sherry away and turning her so she was not looking, as some kind of creature exploded out of the reporter's chest. It was the creepiest thing he had ever seen and he and Ada quickly brought their weapons up and fired, blowing the thing away within seconds of it crawling off the now dead reporter.

"What the hell was that?" Claire said holding Sherry tightly to her.

"I don't know and I suggest we do not hang around and find out, let's head for the sewers and get out of here," Leon answered, as he began to back away. A powerful roar echoed off the walls.

"What about Jill and Xander?" Claire asked not wanting to leave them behind.

"They are going into the city, to search for survivors and another way out. They will meet us on the other side," Leon responded, as they headed back to the sewer hold, noting Ada seemed interested in what they were saying.

One by one they dropped into the sewers and hoped with everything in them, that nothing worse was waiting for them down there, knowing it was most likely a prayer that would go unanswered.  
6\. Chapter 6  
Dark Forces Chapter 6

(Racoon City Centre)

Xander ducked and quickly came back up with a back hand, which sent the vampire who had attacked him backwards. Jill was behind him, covering them from the zombies who they had been running from when the vampire had jumped them. He lashed out with his foot, but the vampire dodged it and began to circle him, which allowed him to palm his stake and be ready to finish this fight before the zombies behind them got any closer to Jill.

Finally the vampire charged him again, only this time he met the charge dead on and shoved his stake into its chest, missing his heart by inches, but giving enough leeway to sweep the vampires feet out and then stake him as he hit the ground. He took a deep breath and grabbed his shotgun from where it had fallen and quickly signaled Jill to move.

They ran head long deeper into the centre of the now dead city, stopping when they came to two large gates which were open. They noticed two bodies of soldiers near them and noted both had been savaged by zombies, but curiously shot as well.

"It seems we may not be alone here," Xander said as he looked around. "They can't have been in the city when this happened could they?" he asked.

"No, these are mercenaries in the pay of Umbrella," Jill responded. "We discovered a lot about their operations and these look like they were part of the Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service, which is made up of mercenaries and out of work soldiers," she explained. "I don't know exactly what they are doing here, but we should be careful just in case their intentions are not so good," she warned him.

"Why do you think they are here?" Xander asked as they began to move forward.

"Could be any reason, but off the top of my head they could be here to see if there are any survivors, who might be able to finger them as the reason why Racoon has been destroyed or they may be here to try and bolster their image and make it look like they tried to help save any survivors left in Racoon," she responded, taking down a nearby zombie with her Beretta.

"But they also could be helpful in getting out of here alive and to save any other survivors we come across," he shot back with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe Alex, but don't hold your breath and please do not trust any of them at face value," Jill responded while shooting another zombie straight in the head, trying to ignore the splatter of its brains on the side walk.

"So noted," Xander said before turning and blowing of the head of another zombie as it came ambling towards them from behind, he noted it was another soldier.

*

(Umbrella Headquarters, Europe)

Trent read the latest reports from Racoon City and he again felt the bile rise in his throat at the casualty numbers. The more this played out the more and more he truly wished he was ready to bring Umbrella to its knee's for what it had done, but it was not the time and they did not have enough evidence to do anything which would have a lasting impact in stopping Umbrella's evil.

"Is that news from Racoon?" Hendricks asked from behind him.

"Indeed," Trent responded. "Reports have been erratic from the supervisors and it would seem we underestimated the level of threat our forces would be walking into," he continued. "They were overwhelmed almost instantly, according to what the supervisor's who have checked in reported. We should have armed them better and sent more troops," he stated finally turning to face Hendricks.

"Why?" Hendricks said a little perplexed at Trent's insistence of this. "They are nothing but cannon fodder. They were sent to get us combat data not to actually rescue anyone," he reminded him with a glare.

"Are you blind to what the repercussions of this event could be?" Trent shouted, actually annoyed by how blind this man was. "If we do not try and paint this in a way that looks good for Umbrella we may as well give up now, by rescuing the survivors or at least trying too we make the world believe we are only trying to help and we will need to have that image when the government gets involved," he continued his argument, as the grey haired head of the board walked over. "Or are you truly blind to what damage this could do to us worldwide?" he asked.

"You over stating things Trent as usual," Hendricks snapped before being cut off by the grey haired man.

"No he isn't," the board head said with an undertone of threat in his throat that had Hendricks backing off. "This is an incident which could bring all of our secret work into the light of day and see us all in jail," he continued. "I will not allow that to happen, so we will try with all of our power to ensure we come out of this looking like we are saviors and if we fail, well Mr Hendricks you can be the one who tells Mr. Spencer the news," he said with a cold calculated smile before turning and walking back off the way he had come.

Trent almost smiled at seeing Hendricks unnerved and considering what he had been threatened with, he couldn't exactly blame him. Now he had to buy Jill Valentine some more time and maybe give her some help until her team mates could arrive and left to arrange some weapons and ammo drops which they and any other survivors could use.

*

(Sewers)

Leon did not like being in such cramped conditions, the narrow sewer duct kept them in tight formation and did not allow them to move much. If they got swamped down here, they would be very lucky to get out alive he thought. Claire was beside him whilst Ada and Sherry were behind them, so far they had only been attacked by one or two zombies, who seemed to have been scientists which had not made much sense to them, until Ada speculated that there was an underground lab.

They turned the corner and stopped dead, as a gigantic mutated spider came into view. Leon was almost frozen by surprise until he felt Sherry grab him from behind and he brought his shotgun up and began firing, as did Claire who looked freaked out by the huge arachnid. One of the shots tore through one of the creature's legs and it dropped to the floor where they pumped a few more rounds into it, blowing chunks out the things body until it gave a shudder and then stopped dead.

"What the hell is wrong with Umbrella, that they would create a virus that could do that?" Claire snapped, feeling a shiver go up her spine when she looked at the spider, again missing the cringe of Sherry as she shouted.

"Easy Claire," Leon said, as he hugged Sherry and got her to calm down. "We'll make it," he added.

"It would seem everything has been affected by the virus if that is what this is," Ada said sounding far more in control of her emotions.

In fact the more Leon thought about it the more he began to believe Claire may have been right about there being more to the woman than there seemed to be. She was far to much in control, considering what was happening around them. She did not even flinch or seemed shaken up by the appearance of the huge mutated spider. What was she really here for? He wondered.

"Sorry," Claire said as she finally noted how affected Sherry was and moved to comfort her, noting Ada seemed annoyed with the show of caring. "So, do we move on?" she asked.

"Yeah we have to keep moving," Leon responded before bringing out his radio. "Alex, I don't know if you can hear me, but be careful, this virus has mutated more than the people," he said, noting the curious look Ada had on her face, before quickly recovering her composure. "It seems to have had a huge affect on the animals and changed them into huge monsters," he added.

"I can just still make you out, Leon," Xander's voice came back after a few moments of static. "According to Jill, this virus is very nasty and can mutate anything it infects so do not allow yourselves to be bit or even scratched, if you can help it," he continued. "Conserve your ammo and move as fast as you can. We're heading to what looks like a tram line which may get us deeper into the city. We'll stay in touch as best we can," he explained. "Catch you later," he said signing off.

"Well doesn't that sound like fun," Leon said sarcastically. "We'll have to be very careful from here on out," he added.

They moved on being very careful, as they passed the dead spider before coming to an elevator and quickly went down deeper into the sewers, whilst Claire and Leon were impressed by the building work Umbrella had put into this underground complex, Sherry and Ada were not and whilst this was not a surprise for Sherry as Leon and Claire knew she had come to the station through the sewers before the outbreak had gotten out of hand for Ada it just gave them more proof she was hiding something.

As they came to a stop they moved to get off, only to notice a blond haired woman wearing a lab coat standing at the far end of the corridor holding a Beretta. Sherry moved to run to her, but Claire held her back as Ada took off after her followed by Leon a few seconds behind. The woman ran back down the corridor and as Ada reached the bend gun shots rang as Leon collided with Ada and sent them both flying.

"Leon," Claire shouted in fear as she ran over to where he lay holding his shoulder barely conscious whilst Ada took off again after checking on Leon for a second.

Sherry knelt next to her as she began to inspect the wound and noted she seemed afraid and confused. Then she remembered that the young girl had tried to run to the woman when they had first seen her

"Sherry, did you know that woman?" she asked as she removed Leon's vest.

"She looked like my mother," Sherry responded, "but she wouldn't hurt anyone," she added with the belief of a child in her parent's goodness.

Leon groaned as he felt Claire check the wound just before his eyes rolled into his head and he fell unconscious from the shock.

"Is he ok?" Sherry asked, afraid Leon would die and leave her and Claire alone.

"He's just passed out and should be okay soon," Claire replied, giving Sherry an encouraging smile.

Inside she wanted to run after Ada and the woman, but she could not leave Sherry and Leon, especially now that he had been shot and for the meantime rendered unconscious. She was afraid if she ran off, they would be attacked by zombies and Sherry would not be able to protect Leon by herself, as she was just a kid.

She closed her eyes and decided to stay and keep an eye out and so she continued to tend to Leon's wounds, before getting the med kit out of the bag and began bandaging the wound. Finally she put Leon's vest back on and held him to her body as she waited for him to wake up whilst Sherry curled up to their side. Ada, she thought was on her own, for now.

*

(Racoon City Centre)

Jill struggled with the vampire who had attacked her, hating how much stronger it seemed to a normal person, even though Xander had warned her about it. At least zombies, she thought, were easy to fight off, if they grabbed you. Finally she managed to bring her knee up into the things privates and watched with some satisfaction as it fell to the ground in agony. She noted Alex was just bringing his own vampire down, which is why he had not come to her aid and so she grabbed the stake he had given her and plunged it into the things heart and watched it dust.

She turned and fell backwards as a zombie came out of nowhere and attacked. She fell to the ground and raised her hands to try to hold it off when it was riddled with a burst of machine gun fire, causing her to turn and note one of the Umbrella soldiers was standing a few feet behind her, with his assault rifle up. She twisted around and saw Xander finally stake the vampire he had been fighting and then quickly bring his shotgun up and trained it on the soldier who finally managed to score a head shot on the zombie causing it to fall dead.

She quickly rolled to the side and regained her Beretta and pointed it at the man who slowly lowered his weapon and began to smile until he noted he had two guns pointed at him.

"What, no thank you for the hero who saved you?" the man asked ignoring Xander who began to glare at him.

"Who the hell are you?" Jill inquired while standing up, but keeping her weapon trained on the soldier.

"I'm Carlos Oliveira," the man responded moving closer. "I'm part of the Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service sent to rescue survivors from this disaster," he explained with a cocky smile.

"Oh really?" Jill said unsure what to make of the man.

"I know you're overwhelmed by me for saving you, it's the voice right? Chicks dig the accent," he said smiling wider, missing the deepening glare from Xander.

"In your dreams," Jill said rolling her eyes. "Umbrella is the reason this all happened. The virus they created did everything you see before you. All the deaths in this city can be laid at their feet, so tell me my we should feel grateful to see you?" she asked.

"Hey calm down," Carlos said a little surprised by the hatred in the woman's voice, when she said Umbrella. "I am telling you we were only here to rescue any survivors, but the mission went badly from the start and we were overrun within minutes of landing and there are very few of us left," he explained quickly. "I don't know anything about any virus and really I don't care right now. All I do care about is getting out of here alive, with any survivors we might find on the way. Plus I need to get my platoon commander to a hospital as quickly as possible as he is badly hurt," he continued.

Jill and Xander shared a glance, before nodding at each other as they had not seen any threat from the man and he had saved Jill from the surprise attack of that zombie.

"Okay, maybe we can help each other," Jill said, as she walked over and reclaimed the backpack she had dropped during the right. "Where is the rest of your platoon?" she inquired.

"Follow me," Carlos said before he turned around and walked off carefully to keep an eye out for danger, followed by Jill.

Xander remained where he was and brought his radio out, "Leon can you hear me?" he said into it.

"This is Claire, Alex," a female voice came back. "Leon is unconscious right now," she added.

"What happened?" he inquired. "Is he hurt badly?" he added worried about their friends.

"He was shot by some woman we bumped into in the sewers. Ada ran off after her and I would have followed, but with Leon out cold I couldn't because then he and Sherry would be defenseless," Claire answered. "He was only hit in the shoulder and should come around soon. We'll move on then and try to locate Ada and the woman and find out why she shot at us. How are you and Jill doing?" she continued.

"We are making progress, but it isn't easy with the vampires as well as the zombies, but we also bumped into a soldier in the employ of Umbrella, who said they were sent to rescue survivors and whilst we don't trust him we are willing to work with him, if it will increase our chances of staying alive," he responded. "I'll stay in touch as long as possible, but if we do lose touch remember to keep going no matter what. Okay Claire?" he said as he finally headed after Jill and Carlos.

"Understood and good luck Alex," Claire responded before signing off.

Xander put his radio back in his back pocket and ran to catch up to Jill, who was keeping one eye on Carlos and another for trouble. He decided to keep an eye on their rear and moved on.

They continued on until they came to a broken up train tram, which looked like it had seen better days. They quickly boarded it and noticed two more soldiers. One who was standing pointed his assault rifle at them, whilst the other was on the chairs moaning and groaning in clear pain from his wounds.

"Who are they?" Nicholai demanded to know.

"Easy sir, they are survivors," Carlos responded, holding a hand out. "They can help us get out of here. We are going to need as much help as possible, considering there are only three of us left and Mikhail is injured," he reminded his superior.

Nicholai took that in before nodding and relaxing his stance. Carlos was right. If they wanted to get out of here they would need as much help as possible, especially if his plans to become rich and finally retire from this life were to succeed.

"What are your names?" he asked.

"I'm Jill Valentine and this is Xander," Jill replied instantly on guard with this man, who to her seemed cold and calculating and not something she could trust, whilst also noting the surprised look that appeared on his face at her name before he schooled his features back to normal.

"I am Nicholai and that is our platoon leader Mikhail, he was badly wounded during the mission," Nicholai said, surprised to see any surviving S.T.A.R.S. members still in the city and he wondered if he could use this to his advantage. "Did you see any other survivors?" he asked trying to stay in character.

"No, I'm afraid not," Jill said carefully touching Xander's hand to let him know to play along. "So far we seem to be the only ones left," she added. "Can we use this tram to get deeper into the city?" she asked as she looked around.

"No, it is broken, so we will need to search for three things it is missing. Cables for the motor, oil and a replacement battery," Carlos replied.

"Then we should split up and get to it," Xander cut in. "Something tells me hanging around with that tyrant creature would not be wise," he added.

"Tyrant creature?" Carlos asked a little unnerved.

"A very big monster which will kill you, if it catches you and now let's get to work, me and Xander will look for the battery and cables, you two look for the oil." Jill responded before getting back out of the tram and running off followed by Xander and then Nicholai and Carlos, who made sure to seal the tram before leaving.  
7\. Chapter 7  
Resident Evil - Dark Forces

Chapter 7

(Sewers)

Leon groaned as he blinked and began to come too, causing Claire to look down at him and watch as he finally opened his eyes fully, just to stare into her own. Sherry had fallen asleep, lying against her side and did not woke up when Leon shifted a little to get more comfortable.

Claire could not help, but continue to stare into Leon's eyes. A small part of her mind was trying to get her to focus on the fact he was just waking up from being shot, but she was ignoring that to focus on deepening the connection she had developed with the man she had met just before she had reached Racoon City and stepped into a nightmare. She had felt a close attachment to him since meeting him at the motel. He was funny, kind yet serious and someone she had no trouble talking too and she found herself very attracted to him, even now when they were surrounded by death and decay.

For Leon it was no better, he could hear the rational side urging him to get them moving after Ada, before the young woman ended up dead, but all he could do was gaze into Claire's eyes and try to memorize every detail of her face into his memory. He found her so beautiful, unlike any woman he had noticed before. When they had first met at the motel he had found her striking. She had a wild attitude he found very attractive and she was funny when she wanted to be. He found that he could say whatever he wanted without worrying he may upset her.

Finally they could not hold themselves back any longer and inched forward and started a deep passionate kiss, both closed their eyes wishing they were in a room on their own, with no virus outbreak in sight, so they could continue to explore these feelings. Finally after a minute Sherry began to wake and they quickly pulled back and waited until Sherry woke up fully and stood.

"Leon, you're awake," Sherry said happily pleased to see Claire had not been wrong that he would be okay.

"Am I?" Leon asked somewhat still reeling from the kiss he had just shared with Claire. "I think I might have been dreaming," he said, again staring intensely into Claire's eyes causing her to a blush a little, as she got his meaning whilst Sherry looked a little confused.

"We'd best get moving or else we may not find Ada and that woman," Claire said breaking the heated look Leon was giving her, although she did not want to.

Leon nodded and slowly pushed himself back to his feet and felt the bandaged wound on his left shoulder. He rolled it around a little, flinching as pain flared in it before he relaxed it again. He took his weapon from Claire and looked down the corridor Ada had run down after the woman.

"Let's go," he said and began to move forward with Sherry following and Claire bringing up the rear, once she had retrieved the backpack with their supplies. "Any word from Xander and Jill?" he inquired glancing back at Claire.

"We talked for a bit after you fell unconscious and he reported they had bumped into some Umbrella soldier and whilst they did not trust him or any of his team they had to work together to stay alive," Claire answered.

"I don't like the sound of that. Why are they here?" he responded as they turned a corner and he was bowled over by a zombie.

He quickly shoved it off him, trying not to cry out in pain as he used both arms to do so.

Claire did not hesitate to put two bullets into the zombies head, as Sherry clung to her leg facing away from the sight.

"I can't wait to get out of here," Leon growled, as he pushed himself to his feet again, his question forgotten.

"Me either Leon," Claire said, trying to bring her feelings under control.

Each time Leon came close to death she felt as if her heart was going to explode out of her chest and she did not understand why, at least not fully. Yes she was falling for the man, but she had only known him for a day or two and yet in that time he had become a very important part of her life and she did not understand how that had come to be.

Leon was no better off. He to found it hard to face the fact that he may lose Claire in this nightmare. He had fallen for her hard, harder than any girl he had liked before and yet he had only met her a few days ago and yet he would say now she was very important to him.

Sherry watched her two rescuers, noting the looks they kept shooting each other and found it hard not to giggle, even in this horrible place. She recognized the looks as the ones her parents used to give each other all the time. She found it amusing, that in the midst of all this terror the two people who had rescued her were falling in love. She found the notion romantic like the books her mother had read to her. Finally they began moving again with Claire in front this time and Leon behind her, she liked being in the middle, as she felt safe this way.

*  
(Racoon City Centre)

Jill and Xander moved back through the city towards the cark park they had run through where they remembered seeing a couple of cars and equipment that might include cables and a battery which they could use to get the tram moving. Xander was beginning to get a sense they were about to head into deeper trouble, but staying in the centre of the dying city was not an option.

"How many of those soldiers, do you think survived their entry into the city, Jill?" he asked, running past a couple of zombies to conserve their ammo.

"It's hard to say," Jill responded, pausing to blow a large zombie out of the way of a door they needed to go through and tried to shake of the memories this brought back from the mansion. "If we are to believe what Carlos said, not many survived the zombies. However if they are here for a different reason there could be a lot of them," she theorized.

"It's never fucking easy," Xander cursed, hating not knowing one way or the other before throwing the door open and stopping as three weird looking creatures paused as they ripped a surviving soldier into pieces.

His screams were horrible and his body was cut deeply in many places and yet he remained alive, just barely. Jill looked over his shoulder and noted what had been attacking the man and her memory of seeing things like them in the mansion came to her clearly, as well as their name.

"Shit, Hunters," she cursed as they turned from the nearly dead man to charge them. "Kill them quickly," she ordered bringing her shotgun up and began firing.

Xander joined her a second later with his own hitting the first hunter in the face, killing it quickly. The second was faster and jumped at them, causing them to jump back out of the doorway and roll sideways and then re aim.

The Hunter attacked Jill, who dived out of the way and then brought her shotgun up as it jumped at her again. She blew a hole through its stomach and then put another round into its skull, just to make sure it was dead. She turned to find Xander dodging the swiping claws of the third Hunter with luck and skill. Quickly she brought her shotgun up and fired, only to find she was out of ammo.

Cursing she quickly began to reload, as Xander continued to evade the attacks of the creature, but he was becoming tired and he almost lost his balance and just barely avoided the claws of the creature, however he did drop his own weapon.

"Any time now, honey?" Xander called out trying to keep the situation lively.

Jill did not answer and quickly finished reloading and then began unloading the rounds into the Hunter. She hit it first in the stomach knocking it away from Xander who rolled back towards to his own weapon and tried to catch his breath. Her second and third shots destroyed its brain stem and head and she watched in satisfaction as it dropped dead. She took a deep breath herself and tried to deny just how worried she had been that she would not be in time to save Alex.

She knew her feelings for the young man were becoming deeper as time passed, even in the middle of all this madness, but she was fighting it for a reason she did not yet know until she realized that it was the fear that he was going to die before they made it out of here. She shook her head to remove such thoughts before storming over to Xander, as he stood up she pulled him into a deep passionate kiss, which took both their breaths away and left them staring at each other.

"I think we should keep moving," Xander finally managed to say, trying to ignore the deeper feeling of wanting to bend Jill over the ruined squad car, but knew they could not.

Jill noted how Xander's eyes had darkened with lust and she could guess where his thoughts were and she was impressed with his strength of will to ignore his desires even thought it was clear she wanted the same thing he did right now.

"I think you're right, but believe me once we are out of this city we are going to have some alone time together, Alex," she told him, causing him to smile. "I promise you that," she added before they made it through the door.

They found the soldier the Hunters had attacked still clinging to life, but they could tell he would not last much longer. He passed them a diary and then begged them to put him out of his misery. Xander nodded, knowing what he was asking for was a kindness and so pulled his Berretta and fired a round into the man's head, ending his suffering whilst Jill tried to ignore what had happened by leafing through the diary.

"Is there anything interesting in there?" Xander asked.

"Yes, it seems the rest of his squad headed for the evac site, which is located deeper in the city, inside a church," Jill answered. "I think we should head there, once we get the tram up and running," she added.

"Then let's pick up the pace and move," Xander said and they took off at a run after Jill put the diary into their backpack.

*

On the other side Carlos cursed as he took another two zombies and a infected dog down, with short bursts of fire from his assault rifle. He made his way to what looked like a garage. Nicholai had split up from him and headed to gods knows where, saying they would have better luck in finding what they needed, although he was not so sure, but it was not like he could argue. The guy still gave him the creeps, more so now than before and he was a superior officer.

He jumped over a couple of smashed cars before reaching the garage and cursed as he noted a shutter, which was currently down. He looked around and noted a crank off the side, obviously dropped by a former worker here, before the outbreak. He picked it and used it to open the shutter, so the door was accessible. He found the door unlocked and finally entered to find the office had seven zombies standing in it, moaning aimlessly before they turned and began to shuffle towards him.

He quickly raised his rifle and opened fire, remembering that Jill had said to aim for the heads to get a quick kill shot, so he could save ammo. The first four were easy, but the remaining three seemed to be a harder as they were behind the counter, so he moved in closer and managed to nail two more before he was suddenly bowled over by another infected dog, causing him to curse as he lost the grip on his rifle and had to use his hands to stop the damn thing ripping his throat out.

He quickly let go with one of his hands and grabbed his side arm. He looked away before blowing the fuckers head clear off, splattering his uniform with the thing's blood.

"Damn monsters," he groaned as he picked up his rifle and finished off the last zombie.

He began to look around the now silent garage and soon came across a large bottle of oil, which brought out a smirk. He grabbed it and put it in his backpack before heading into the room which had a broken down car in it and some air tanks.

He also noted some sparking cables near the tanks and frowned, wondering what the people were doing before the outbreak when a large crashing sound from behind him caused him to spin around and come face to face with an even bigger nightmare.

"My god," he gasped as he realized this must be the tyrant thing Jill and Xander had warned them about, he quickly began backing away.

The monster roared as it closed in on him: It's one eye glaring at him, Carlos quickly looked around and then realized the only way out of here was under the cap in the shutters and quickly ran and rolled under it, letting off a burst of fire which hit the air tanks causing them to explode and as the exploding tanks hit the sparking cables the whole garage went up a few seconds later, which was just enough time for Carlos to jump clear over another trashed car and take cover.

He looked at the burning wreckage for a few seconds before he caught movement and quickly turned and fled back the way he had come from, beginning to regret ever accepting the offer Umbrella had made him to join up. No amount of money was worth this kind of horror he thought. As he fled past the gate he did not noticed the Nemesis Tyrant emerge from the destroyed garage and begin to follow him.

Xander and Jill finally reached the car park and entered to find it empty of zombies, but as they neared the cars they were attacked by a bunch of infected dogs which they quickly took care of. Xander told Jill to look for the cables and battery whilst he kept watch.

Jill easily found some cables they could use in one of the cars and removed them, before looking for a battery. They moved into a nearby office and found what they were looking for in there. Xander looked around and noted the office was secure, so decided he needed a rest. He walked behind Jill, spun her around and kissed her. Jill was surprised by this move at first, but soon melted into the kiss. It was something she needed to remind her they were still alive and had hope.

When he finally broke the kiss he rested his forehead against hers and just looked into her eyes for a while, until the moans of zombies began to filter in alerting them to the fact they had been found.

"Damn it," Jill cursed hating that their little moment had been ruined. "We better go," she said, putting the battery into the backpack and heading back the way they had come from, followed by Xander after he picked up his shotgun.

*  
(Sewers)

When Leon, Claire and Sherry finally caught up with Ada they found her in a lab which surprised them, although considering what they had found out about Umbrella this was not to surprising. After all there was no sign of the woman who had shot Leon.

"Where is she?" Claire asked.

"She ran away after almost killing me," Ada snapped, unable to keep the annoyance out of her voice, as the woman had been Annette Birkin, wife of the creator of the G-Virus, which she had been sent for to secure.

"Did she say anything?" Leon inquired.

"No, not a damn thing, just kept shooting at me and almost hitting me," Ada said beginning to regain her control "How are you?" she asked, focusing on Leon and noted his left shoulder was bandaged.

"I'll live, but next time be more careful," Leon responded with an easy smile, but he was beginning to think that maybe this woman was not to be trusted at all.

"Thank you for saving my life," Ada said with a smile, trying to keep up her cover as for now she needed help to stay alive. The outbreak was far worse than she had been briefed on

Leon just nodded and began to move on through the lab. Looking for any evidence to explain what it was doing here. Unaware Ada had already removed anything she believed could lead to the truth as her employers had ordered.  
8\. Chapter 8  
Resident Evil - Dark Forces Chapter 8

(Racoon City Center)

As Jill and Xander ran back to the cable car the sound of a helicopter suddenly filled the air, they looked up and noted its outline and although they were sure it could not see them they tried to get the pilot's attention only for that to fail. They watched as boxes were pushed out before they moved on further into the city, they quickly made their way to the drop and began to open up the boxes anyway they could.

"Food, Weapons, radios and ammo," Xander said in surprise. "Most likely for the Umbrella forces like Carlos and his team," he concluded. "But still this is going to be useful, take what you can and if we need to we'll come back and get some more before we move on," he added and began putting things in his backpack whilst sorting out which weapons would be useful.

"Actually there is more than that," Jill said, as she discovered a hand held computer and opened it up to find a small note from Trent stating that this was to help her survive and her friends were on their way.

"What is it?" Xander inquired giving her a curious look.

"Just before the mansion incident I met a man called Trent who warned me about Wesker and gave me a huge set of documents, including floor plans and information on the puzzles and traps inside the mansion which without we would not have escaped at all," Jill explained. "He sent this to help me or any other survivors in the city. I don't know why, but he wants to destroy Umbrella just like us, Alex," she continued, looking him in the eye. "His note also informs me my friends are coming to get me, but considering they are in Europe right now it will take time for them to reach us, but just knowing they are on their way gives me a boost in confidence," she told him with a real smile.

She tapped in the password on the note and was surprised to find a complete map of Racoon City, as well as the underground sewers and labs with points which could be helpful to them marked and labeled as well as exit points to escape the city. She still had no idea what was motivating Trent to help them, but when she got out of her she owed a thank you as this was now the second time he had come to her and the S.T.A.R.S. help.

"We should move Jill, grab what you can carry," Xander said breaking into her thoughts.

Jill nodded and quickly packed some of the stuff into her backpack, before they quickly headed back to the cable car. Her thoughts focused on one single thing Chris, Barry and Rebecca were coming for her and she would ensure she was alive when they arrived.

Across the centre Nicholai easily dodged the slow moving zombies, unconcerned with how horrible they looked. He had managed to shake off Carlos easily enough, so he could go about his business. He had reached the sales office where one of his fellow supervisor's was supposed to be stationed and quickly entered. He noted the man was injured, as he was leaning against a desk.

This made it easy for him and before the man could even weakly look up at him he put two rounds into the man's head and watched in satisfaction as he fell out of his chair, he walked over and searched the dead man's pack quickly, finding his notes and information he had managed to gather. He smiled grimly, as he put them into his own pack before turning and looking around for things that may be useful. He walked through a door and headed deeper into the complex until he discovered a few shelves which included three medical kits and a bottle of oil additive for the oil used in a cable car, which would be useful if any of the others had actually found the oil.

After packing all the supplies he quickly turned and left, only to stop as he found himself facing at least twenty zombies blocking his exit. He looked around before noting a steam pipe and quickly unloaded a few bullets into the pipe before jumping back around the corner, as the pipe exploded killing most of the zombies whilst knocking the rest to the floor, which allowed Nicholai to run past them putting a few rounds into the heads of a few zombies who were trying to get back up. After exiting the office he headed back to the cable car, pleased to see that his plans were succeeding so far.

Jill and Xander came to a halt, as they heard the sounds of a weapon firing near the cable car and rushed onwards, only instead of Carlos who they expected to see, they found Mikhail propped up against the wall shooting multiple zombies down with cool precision. How he had managed to get where he was, considering how badly injured he was and his bouts of delirium was impressive. They stood transfixed, as finally Mikhail kicked an oil drum towards the group of zombies and then blew it and them up into little pieces.

They dived for cover as the explosion erupted, before quickly jumping back to their feet to find all the zombies dead, whilst Mikhail was still leaning against the wall coughing, but looking pleased with himself.

"Mikhail, you should not be out here, you're injured," Jill said, as she came up to his side and helped him up, as Xander helped from his other side.

"I'm a soldier, this is what I do," Mikhail growled, as he allowed them to help him back to the car. "Most of my men are dead and I will not allow anymore to die needlessly, whilst I am still alive," he said before breaking out into a coughing fit.

"You won't do them any good, if you over tax yourself and are unable to help when it is truly needed," Xander cut in, as they set him back onto one of the seats. "Just try and relax," he added.

Xander then turned and sat down himself, joined a second later by Jill, who snuggled into his side. They were both tired, but neither one of them were even thinking of falling asleep in such hostile surroundings. Suddenly his radio crackled to life and Leon's voice filtered into the car.

"Xander, are you there?" Leon's voice was clear, which surprised them, as they had began to lose the signal now that they were so far apart, but they were relieved to hear he had recovered from being shot.

"I'm here Leon, nice to hear from you. I heard you were shot," he stated.

"Yeah, but thanks to Claire I am back on my feet and whilst the wound is painful I still have the use of my arm," Leon responded. "I just wanted to let you know we've found what looks like a bunch of underground labs which give us the conclusion there is an exit here somewhere," he informed.

"Leon this is Jill," Jill said after taking the radio off Xander. "There is an exit, if you continue through the labs you'll eventually find a train which will take you out of the city to the very edge of its border," she informed him.

"How do you know that, Jill?" Leon asked, somewhat confused how she had come into this information.

"There was a weapons and supply drop from Umbrella to their troops on the ground and inside we found a complete map of the city, as well as its secret underground labs and the train is labeled on it," Jill answered.

"Well that is handy isn't it?" Claire's voice came back. "I was beginning to think no one knew about this nightmare or even cared what was going on," she added.

"Umbrella cares only so far as it concerns their reputation and market," Jill reminded the younger girl. "They sent that stuff to help their men with whatever their real purpose is," she added, deciding not to say anything about Trent over an open channel, as well as the fact Mikhail was just across from them and Carlos and Nicholai could come back any second and she still did not trust them yet, especially Nicholai.

"Well thanks for the info Jill," Claire replied. "Hopefully the deeper we go won't interfere with our radios, but if it does we'll see you soon," she said before signing off.

Jill gave Alex back the radio before closing her eyes and trying to relax for a few minutes. She really wished none of this had ever happened, not what had happened to the city and especially what had gone down in the mansion, but she knew this was no dream no nightmare this was her life and if she wanted it to continue she had to stay focused.

*  
(Airplane)

Chris jerked awake from his nightmare and quickly began trying to calm himself down. Ever since the mansion he had powerful nightmares, just like the other surviving S.T.A.R.S. members and even now half a year later they still lingered in his mind and were truly shaking him every now and then, but then could any of them truly get over what they had witnessed?

He looked at his comrades and noted Barry was still asleep, whilst Rebecca was staring out the window of the plane with a troubled look on her face, which reminded him of how Claire looked when she got depressed before he shut those thoughts out of his head.

"You okay Rebecca?" he asked having developed an almost brother sister relationship with the younger girl since the mansion and he knew that was how Jill viewed the girl as well.

"I'm just worried we won't get there in time to save Jill," Rebecca finally responded after a few minutes silence. "One of us should have stayed behind with her to watch her back," she added finally looking at him.

"None of us could foresee this happening, Rebecca," Chris said trying to keep his own fears for his partner out of his tone. "This was unexpected, but we will deal with it and we will save Jill you can count on it," he said as confidently as he could.

Rebecca truly wanted to believe Chris, but a small part of her was still worried. Considering the fact, that they should not have survived the mansion incident the odds were maybe in their favor after all. She nodded at Chris and gave him a thankful smile, before she closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep.

Chris watched, as finally after half an hour, Rebecca's body began to relax and her breathing indicated she had indeed gone to sleep. He rubbed his eyes and hoped what he had said would be correct. He did not know how any of them would deal with Jill's death if he was wrong.

*  
(Sewers)

Leon ducked as the giant mutated spider jumped at him, ignoring the flash of pain from his wounded shoulder he turned and began firing at it. Luckily he hit it in the head twice. He turned again and tried to not look, as the thing dropped dead, with blood and brain leaking from the wound, just in time to see Ada and Claire put the second giant spider down.

The sewers, it turned out, were every bit as deadly as the upper city, but after his conversation with Alex and Jill he knew they were at least heading to safety. If they could reach the train, Jill had told them about, they could take it straight to the city border. He looked around before indicating they should move on. Sherry remained in between them all and he had to admit he was impressed how the young girl was handling what was happening.

"How far do you think the train is, Leon?" Claire asked from ahead of him.

"Jill didn't say, but she at least pointed us in the right direction," Leon responded, making sure to keep checking their rear in case something tried to creep up on them.

"Why did you split up?" Ada inquired.

She had been curious about those two people Leon talked to on his radio, who they were and how they had managed to survive so far. She had noted neither Claire nor Leon was willing to say much to her and she was beginning to suspect they might not truly trust her, but then given the circumstances she could not blame them in the least.

"We felt it was best just in case one of the choices we made turned out to be wrong and we got ourselves cornered. At least this way some of us would have a chance to survive, but as it turns out we are all still heading for safety," Leon told her, breaking into her thoughts.

A large roar of what seemed to be anger engulfed the tunnel, making them all pause and Sherry clung to Claire in fear. They each looked around for the source of the chilling roar, but so far they could see nothing.

"Move fast, but keep a close eye out," Ada said after a few minutes, wondering just what monster was running amok down here with them. "I so do not want to bump into whatever the hell that is," she added.

They picked up the pace as much as they dared. Putting bullets into every zombie they came across. They arrived at what looked like more labs and other rooms. They decided to check them out together, so not to take the risk of someone running into anything they could not handle.

Below them, deeper in the sewers complex, Annette Birkin paused as she ran, when she heard the roar from William or at least the monster he had become and knew he was close, as was that spy Umbrella had sent for the G-virus. She would kill the bitch and her friends the next time they met or William would catch up to them in time. She then remembered her daughter was with them and cursed before trying to think of a way to get her away from them and out of the sewers.

Unknown to Sherry, as far as she knew, a sample of the G-virus was hidden in the locket around her neck and that sample would attract William. She did not want anything to happen to her daughter, no matter how badly things were now and so she took off running again, determined to save her daughter and kill the people who had destroyed her family.

*  
(Racoon City Centre)

Xander and Jill looked up as Carlos returned. He looked somewhat off balance as he sat down and ran a hand through his hair, they exchanged a brief look as Nicholai joined them a few minutes later, looking calm and collected.

"Are you okay Carlos?" Jill asked.

"I ran into that Tryant thing you mentioned," Carlos responded. "I barely escaped and I don't think the explosion I caused killed it," he explained. "We have to leave now, before it reaches us," he warned them and they could see true fear in his eyes.

"Ok. We managed to find a battery and some cables," Jill said, deciding not to waste any more time.

"I managed to find the oil before that thing attacked me, so we're good to go right?" Carlos put in, trying to regain his edge.

"Once you add this yes," Nicholai stated as he handed over the oil additive, whilst inside he was angered by the fear Carlos was showing after his encounter with the Nemesis Tyrant. A true soldier never showed fear, no matter the circumstances.

Carlos took the additive and quickly added it to the oil and then shook it before fixing it into the right slow. Once Xander had added the battery and cables, he ran to the front of the cable car and gave a pleased shout as it powered up and quickly he got the car moving.

Xander and Jill joined him up front when suddenly the whole car shook and they heard breaking glass, which caused them to rush back into the other car to find Nicholai gone and Mikhail firing his assault rifle at the Nemesis Tyrant as it advanced, doing little damage with his bullets.

"Jill, Xander get out of the cable car now," Mikhail ordered, determined to save their lives. He was not stupid, he knew his injuries were too severe for him to live and he had seen what the virus did to people, once they died and he had no desire for that to happen to him. If he was going out it was in such a way that there would be no body to reanimate.

"Mikhail don't," Jill tried to protest, before noting he was pulling out two grenades.

Xander noted it too. He quickly grabbed her and pulled her back out of the car and safely into the other one before turning back to the soldier.

"Thank you, I won't forget this," he said, before he jumped after Jill.

Mikhail pushed himself to his feet and after letting the pins drop from the grenades, he walked towards the monster. The thing growled at him before it picked him up.

"Die," he shouted, before he let the grenades drop and a few seconds later he was no more.

The explosion flung the Nemesis out of the cable car onto the road, whilst the car was ripped to shreds, causing the whole thing to become unbalanced. Carlos tried to regain control of the car they were in but could not do anything.

"We're going to crash," he shouted, as he dove to the ground and prayed they would make it.

Jill clung to Xander, as she felt the car tip sideways and smash into something hard before they came to a stop. She groaned and felt Xander shift a little under her and she wondered if they had made it to the church.  
9\. Chapter 9  
Resident Evil - Dark Forces Chapter 9

(Sewers)

Claire jumped to the side as quickly as she could, as a huge crocodile came out of a large pool and tried to eat her and Leon. Leon had managed to dive the other way, but she heard him grunt in pain as he rolled to his side and jarred his injured shoulder. Ada quickly backed off from the monster, with Sherry clinging to her left leg in shock and fear.

"Run back the way we came and try and find something to help us kill this thing," Claire shouted to the black haired woman, as she backed slowly away, unloading her shotgun at the monster, but doing little damage as Leon jumped over the thing's mouth, barely missing been caught by the leg as he did so and landing at her side before turning and unloading his own shotgun as she began to reload.

Ada ran back towards the door with Sherry at her side. She did not know where the hell the Crocodile had come from, but it had clearly been infected by the virus as well and to move forwards they had to kill it. She paused as she rounded the corner and found two air tanks and smirked as an idea came to her.

"Stay here Sherry and do not move," she said to the young girl before rushing back to Leon and Claire without waiting for a reply.

She quickly found them closer to the corner than she would have suspected, but then they had nothing that seemed to affect the creature at all not even the grenade launcher.

"I found some air tanks that should do the trick if we time the explosion right," she shouted to them. "We just have to lure it to them," she added as she brought her own weapon up and began firing.

"That shouldn't be too hard Ada, as this thing is intent on having us all as snacks," Leon shrugged with a smirk and continued to back off with Claire by his side.

They had to jump backwards as the thing lurched forwards again and tried to grab them before they hit the corner. They quickly ran around it and to the door where Sherry stood, looking relieved to see them still alive and she quickly latched onto Claire once they joined her and took aim at the tanks and then waited.

Finally after a minute the crocodile came around the corner roaring at them before they all opened fire and quickly hit the tanks as the monsters head passed and watched as the tanks exploded, taking the crocodile's head apart in a shower of blood and brains which splattered the walls and floor before dying down.

"That had to hurt," Leon said, unable to help making a smart ass remark which caused Sherry and Claire to release a giggle, whilst Ada smirked at him, liking his attitude before catching herself and reminding herself of her true purpose here.

"Are we sure it's dead?" Claire inquired after reloading and inching forward before stopping.

"I think it's safe, Claire. We just took it's head apart," Leon said confidently. "But just for you I'll go first and make sure," he added with a calming smile.

He moved forward, but made sure he was ready to jump, if needed because he wouldn't be surprised after what he had seen so far, if the thing was still alive. He was thankful that it did not move at all and so he quickened his steps and cleared the creature's corpse before turning and nodding at the others. It was safe, but he kept his weapon trained on the thing as they crossed until they were all safely on the other side.

"Let's hope there is not a second one of those things in that pool," Ada stated as they neared it, causing all four of them to pause and look at the pool.

"I doubt there was," Leon responded. "Not enough room for two of them," he added as confidently as he could, before jumping into the pool and began to cross it whilst trying to suppress the fear he felt being in it, until he pulled himself out onto the other side. "It's clear," he said.

Claire and Ada exchanged uncertain looks before jumping in as well, followed by Sherry who looked even more uncertain before they all rushed as fast as they could through the water and onto the other side and then up the ladder, which took them into another lab. Leon looked back at the pool before shuddering and then followed them, knowing if they survived this he would be having nightmares for a long time afterwards.

*  
(Racoon City North side)

Xander groaned as he came awake with a start and looked around wondering where the hell he was before everything came back to him in an instant and he grabbed the nearby machine gun and looked around, before noting Jill just to the side of him and still out cold. He checked her pulse and was relieved to find it strong. Then he saw Carlos and checked him also and found he was the same.

His thoughts turned to Mikhail and Nicholai and he felt saddened to know such a good man, as Mikhail was now dead after sacrificing himself to save them all, as for Nicholai he was unsure if the man was even dead. He remembered hearing glass breaking and so it was possible he had jumped out of one when the Tyrant had gotten onto the cam car. He looked down as Jill moaned before turning sideways and finally began to come too joined a few seconds later by Carlos who quickly began cursing.

"You two okay?" he asked as he knelt next to Jill and waited until her eyes opened and begun to focus on him, before smiling at her and giving her a small gentle kiss.

"I am now," Jill replied, feeling instantly safe from Xander's close presence and caring nature as she began to look around. "Did we make it to the church?" she inquired.

"I can't say for sure, but I think we did," Xander answered before getting back to his feet and walking away from the crash, taking in the room they were in before looking at Carlos and noting the look of anger and sadness in the man's eyes. "I'm sorry about Mikhail, Carlos. He was a brave soldier and someone who deserved a better fate," he said.

Carlos stared at him for a few seconds before finally nodding his head. "He went out on his own terms at least and won't be brought back as one of those damn things like the rest of our team," he spat as he grabbed his own assault rifle and checked the clip. "Did you see what happened to Nicholai?" he inquired, as Jill joined them.

"I'm afraid not. He was gone when we ran back into the back car," Xander informed him. "It is possible he is still alive as we did not see a body and we heard breaking glass just as we turned to enter the car," he explained. "If he did jump out of the window it is possible we'll see him again," he finished.

"Do you think Mikhail managed to take the Tyrant out?" Carlos asked Jill seeing as she seemed to know more about what was going on than anyone else.

"I'm sorry Carlos, but I don't think so," Jill replied, wishing he had not asked that question. "The last time I fought one of those things, it took a rocket launcher hit straight to the face to finally put it down," she added. "Whilst this one is different than the other one it has the same basic strengths, except this one has many tentacles in it," she explained: "The second one in the station we saw looked far more like the first one and had none, but I don't think we have to worry about that one," she stated:

"No, I think that one is after Claire and Leon," Xander said: "It sucks, but there is nothing we can do about either of them right now, until we find a weapon powerful enough to blow it to pieces," he said, as he headed for the door. "For now I suggest we look and see where we are and if anyone else made it this far," he added.

Jill and Carlos both nodded and joined him, after Jill grabbed the single back pack they had managed to save from the explosion before Xander opened the door and jumped into the corridor.

*  
(Arizona)

John continued to prepare the helicopter for the trip to Racoon City to rescue Jill Valentine once the rest of the Racoon S.T.A.R.S. arrived. He was somewhat tempted to go now, but he knew considering the whole city had been turned into a hellhole that they needed a full team to go in and pull the young woman out and David would not let him go without the whole team.

He guessed Chris and the rest of his team would be very tense once they arrived, but considering they were the ones who had suffered the most from Umbrella's actions the idea of loosing another team mate would have to be foremost on their minds. He looked up as David reentered the landing pad, looking troubled.

"What's up boss?" he inquired.

"Just got word from some of our contacts, the government has learned something has happened in Racoon City and the President has called a special session to plan a response," David replied, looking him in the eye. "The city is going to be sealed off and a blockade put in place, which means it will be tricky getting in even by chopper," he added, running a hand through his hair.

"That isn't going to matter to Chris and his crew," John said with a smirk. "Or to us for that matter boss and you know it. Jill is counting on us to pull her ass out of the fire," he added.

"I know, I just wish more of the resistance where here right now and not out on missions or seeing their families," David responded.

The resistance had begun with the Racoon S.T.A.R.S and from there spread to those in the department who believed in them and were willing to take on Umbrella and once they had split from their now corrupted former cops others had joined who had been touched by Umbrella's lust for power and money.

He still felt the anger knowing that so many S.T.A.R.S had taken bribes and turned on them, even going as far as trying to kill them all. For him and Barry, who were long term members of S.T.A.R.S it was all the more troubling and caused a lot more anger as most of them had been former friends as well. Still none of that really mattered in the here and now. All that mattered was saving Jill Valentine and then putting Umbrella to rest once and for all.

"Is the chopper ready?" he asked, shaking off the dark thoughts in his mind and getting back to business.

"It is," John replied. "I've already done an engine check and fuel check," he added. "The electronics and radio is working fine boss. All we need now is for Chris, Barry and Rebecca to join us and we can go," he added.

"They should be landing in an hour and a half," David said, after glancing at his watch: "I'll head out to pick them up in half an hour: make sure you pack some medical gear and the heavy arsenal once I'm gone, especially a couple of rocket launchers," he ordered: "After what we've encountered and what Chris and his team went up against in the mansion you know we'll need them," he added before turning and walking out.

John watched him go before nodding. His mind took him back to the first mission where he had seen what Umbrella had created that had destroyed S.T.A.R.S. Exeter or at least those who had stayed loyal to the truth. He had seen his comrades die in the most gruesome ways and whilst they had managed to succeed in their goal, the cost in life had been high as only he, David and Rebecca who had joined them for that mission had come out alive.

He knew Chris, Barry and Jill had not wanted Rebecca to join the mission, but they had needed her skill and expertise and it had helped save them in the end, but he knew how close Chris and the others had become since the mansion and he just hoped they would not arrive too late to save Jill.

*  
(Sewers)

Leon slowly opened the door and looked inside. He was surprised to see something that looked like a cable car, which went up a very steep slope. He quickly moved inside and was followed by Claire, then Sherry and finally Ada.

"Look around, there has to be a key for this thing as well as a control panel," Ada said, as she glanced around before turning to look for the key, missing the annoyed glare Claire sent at her back.

Leon ran around the corner and quickly stopped and brought up his Beretta. He quickly put two holes into the zombie which was coming towards him.

"You okay Leon?" he heard Claire shout from the other side of the car, causing him to smile at her concern.

"Yeah, just a few zombies to deal with," Leon shouted back as he put down another two zombies trying not to look into the eyes of the zombies and seeing the people they had once been.

However it was not easy. For every zombie he killed he saw an innocent person who had never asked for any of this to happen. He knew that he was just killing their reanimated corpses, but still a part of him rebelled at what he was doing. He paused as he shot another zombie and watched it fall dead right next to the control panel for the cam car.

"I found the panel, but the key isn't here," he shouted to the others.

"I've got it," Ada's voice came back and he could hear the smirk in her tone at finding what they needed.

He waited and then watched as the three women all ran to him and then he saw why. A creature unlike any he had seen so far was after them. He dropped his hand gun, grabbed his shot gun and began unloading on the thing which had three very long claws on it's hands. His first couple of shots just knocked it backwards, but it quickly came back at him and he had to dive away from the things claws which almost removed his head.

He dived again, just missing having his leg been torn open by inches as he came back up and fired again, this time hitting the thing right in the head and watched in satisfaction as it suddenly fell dead with a hole where it's brain should be.

"What the hell is that?" Claire shouted, relieved to see Leon survived yet another brush with death.

"I don't know, we better go before any of its friends turn up," Leon said and took the key from Ada. He placed it into the slot in the control panel and turned it. He watched in satisfaction as the car powered up. "Get on," he ordered.

Once the others were on the car he pushed the lever up to the top and then pushed the green button that was flashing, before joining them and then a few seconds later the car began to move up the slope, just in time as they heard the sounds of more of the creatures running towards where they had been, causing Leon to slam the door shut.

*  
(Racoon City North Side)

Xander was sickened to see a host of dead bodies littering the corridor they were now in. some of them had been soldiers like Carlos, whilst the rest were civilians who had somehow survived up to that point. What really drew his attention was the bite marks on the neck in most of the bodies and he began to grow nervous.

"There is either one or more vampires in this building, so stay alert," he warned them, ignoring the look of confusion Carlos gave him: "I just hope he didn't try and turn any of them," he added before he was cut off.

"Oh don't worry Alexander: I didn't," a cold amused voice said from above them, causing them all to look up "I just fed very nicely, almost like a nice free buffet," he added with a chuckle: "You know, I never thought I would see someone I know here," he stated:

"I don't know you," Xander said confused, yet growing more nervous by the second:

"Oh, but you do. Most likely you didn't notice me during all the fights we've been in over the three years I was in Sunnydale," the vampire said with a smirk. "I was first a follower of the Master and Darla, then the Anointed one, then Spike and Drusilla, then Angelus and finally the Mayor and Trick," he informed the young man. "I fought against you and your friends many times and yet I survived, where most of the others fell, even the Master, Darla, Trick and Angelus fell to your group," he added. "Only Spike and his girl lived and only because like me they knew when to leave a fight," he said in amusement as he noted how tense he had made the young man.

Jill had watched as Xander had become very tense and even full of rage. She could see it clearly in his eyes the more this vampire talked the more effect it had on Alex and that was not a good thing.

"You know, if you wanted to die so badly you shouldn't have told me you served Darla and Angelus," Xander growled out as he brought his shot gun up. "But seen as you had to say it you are dust," he added.

Before he could fire the vampire vanished from the rafters and ran through the corridor and out a nearby door. Jill quickly stopped Xander from following him.

"We'll meet again Alexander and only then will one of us die," the vampire's voice floated back down the corridor. "I was going to leave this city, but now I have a challenge and a opportunity to settle an old score," it added before going silent.

"No Alex, let it go," Jill said, making Xander look her in the eye so he could see her worry and concern which broke through the anger and hatred which had consumed him so quickly.

"For now Jill, but that fucker is going to be dust before we leave this city. I swear on Jessie's grave," Xander spat before storming through another door.

"What the hell is going on and is he serious, vampires?" Carlos asked as they joined him.

"I'm afraid so Carlos," Jill responded tiredly. "They took advantage of what happened here to go on a killing spree and if not for Xander's knowledge of them we'd already be dead," she told the man. "They are very hard to kill, as bullets don't harm them only stakes to the heart or taking their heads clean off will kill them," she informed him.

"If we make it to sunrise we'll be safe from them, but that is a long way off as well," Xander added, after finally calming himself down.

He had never suspected once in all this time that any of the lackeys who had followed the Master and Darla could have survived the next two years and yet this one had and he had clearly come up against him before and both of them had survived. It was no surprise, Buffy's group of helpers were well known now to the vampire community, but this one had been in Sunnydale for the same events he had been and it knew who he was and most likely what he was cable off and that made this problem that much more dangerous.  
10\. Chapter 10  
Resident Evil Chapter 10

(Church)

He stood on the roof of the church, looking out over the large city now nothing more than a death trap. Home to zombies, monsters, vampires and demons on a scale not seen in years. Since the dawn of the new century they'd had to stay hidden, only ever coming out in small numbers bar were Sunnydale home of the Hellmouth was concerned.

He remembered when he first arrived there, lured by the chance to serve the Master, one of the oldest vampires still in existence at the time. He had thought the town and soon the world would be theirs, even when they learned a slayer was in town as well. Hell the Master had killed the slayer and had begun to open the Hellmouth, but then she had come back to life and killed him. It had taken him some time to learn the truth of what happened and it still was beyond him how a normal human could have affected what was destined so much.

According to Angelus Alexander Harris, one of the slayers friends, had used CPR to bring the slayer back to life, just in time to stop and kill the Master and then gone on to help bring down every vampire and demon who tried to kill the slayer or rule the town including Angelus. The teenager had survived for three years in a place where he should have died years ago. He was dangerous and yet here he was in the same city as himself, which gave him the chance to kill the boy and avenge all the setbacks he'd had back in Sunnydale.

His Name was Karn, he had been born in the 1700's before being turned at the age of 29, from that point on he had served many vampire overlords and lead his own group once, before they had been decimated by rival vampires and in all that time never had he met a human he could not kill easily and yet Alexander had always survived and that was something he intended to correct very soon.

The woman was the key he mused, as in Sunnydale his friends and lovers were his greatest weakness and if he kidnapped her he would come to his death. He would not harm the woman until Alexander was dead at his feet, maybe he should turn both of them and start his own group once more as it had being to long since he ruled and others followed.

(Sewers)

Leon paused as he entered the new lab he found himself in. He looked around, noting how much money must have been spent by Umbrella on this underground complex, before moving into it followed by Sherry, then Ada and finally Claire who brought up the rear of their group.

"How far is it to the train Leon?" Claire inquired feeling a lot more tired now. "Because I don't know how much further I can go without needing a break," she said with a heavy sigh.

"I don't think that would be such a good idea Claire," Leon said turning to her. "I know we're all tired and could sit down and relax for a bit but we don't know where that Tyrant is, which is following us and we don't know how long it will be before the government or Umbrella itself decides on a more permanent solution to this whole mess," he reasoned. "Something tells me that we do not want to be around for that, so it would be best if we keep moving. We can rest all we want when we get out of here," he finished.

"I forgot about the blasted Tyrant," Claire cursed, unable to believe she had forgotten the walking tank that was tracking them for some reason, as she had not seen it since the police station plus there was that thing that had killed the reporter Ben and maybe the thing who's roar had echoed around the sewers before they had gotten on the cable car.

Ada almost shivered when she heard Leon mention the Tyrant, as she had seen what those creatures were capable off and had no desire to come face to face with one for any reason, even her mission, she wondered how they had escaped it before when it had attacked them.

"We should keep moving," she spoke up, causing the others to look at her "I don't know what a Tyrant is, but I get the feeling it is worse than anything we have seen so far and so maybe it's best if we move faster," she lied to maintain her cover, only feeling a little guilty at deceiving them.

"You're right," Leon nodded and moved forward once more.

*  
(Airport)

Chris growled as he finally left the airplane after such a long and tiring flight, grappling with both fear and determination over the situation they were once again in, Rebecca was looking even more troubled, whilst Barry had become more sullen and looked more annoyed than anything else. It would seem the closer they came to Racoon City the more tense they became. He shook his head to clear the thoughts in his head as he finally entered the large terminal.

"Hey look their is David," Rebecca said, cheering up at seeing a familiar and friendly face, before running over to him and giving the bigger man a hug.

Barry remained silent and kept an eye out for any Umbrella agents that might be watching. He was feeling tenser being back here than he had closer to their home office and did not know exactly why. Most likely he was feeling the effects of his nightmares of been closer to Racoon City again, where this entire ordeal had begun.

No matter what his comrades had told him he would never forgive himself for giving into Wesker's lies and blackmail. It had cost good people their lies and nearly claimed the lives of Jill and the rest of the survivors of the Racoon S.T.A.R.S and he knew deep inside until this was over, one way or the other, he would never escape his nightmares or be able to look at his friends and family without regret and shame.

Chris moved quickly to join David and Rebecca just to be joined a second later by Barry and then they followed the man to his jeep. They listened as David gave them an update on the situation as far as they knew and knowing the government was getting involved made them all tenser.

"How long will it take us to reach Racoon?" Chris asked, as he sat next to David and watched the area carefully as they pulled out onto the road, after Barry and Rebecca joined them in the jeep.

"A couple of hours I'm afraid," David responded. "We'll push the chopper as hard as we can and I've made sure we'll have spare fuel, in case we need it, stored on-board," he added, "but we are still a long way out," he stated with a shake of his head.

"Jill can hold on as long as she has to," Barry finally broke his silence. "She is strong and resilient and most likely she has found others to help her," he said with force.

"I'm with Barry," Rebecca said with a small smile. "Jill won't allow herself to go down," she pressed, making Chris and the others nod in agreement.

*  
(Church)

Xander continued to search the church alongside Jill and Carlos, but inside, his mind was racing at what he was going to do about the vampire from Sunnydale. He was trying to work out just how much the vampire knew about him and his adventures with Buffy and the gang. He found it hard to focus on anything else, because he knew anything related to Sunnydale was far more dangerous that most things.

"Alex focus please," Jill shouted as she pulled him backwards just in time to avoid having his head removed from his body by a hunter which Carlos quickly dispatched with his assault rifle from the side of him.

Xander shook his head at how close to death he had been, because he had allowed himself to become so distracted. "Sorry Jill," he replied giving her a sheepish grin which got him an annoyed glare in response.

"What is it about that vampire that has you so jumpy man?" Carlos inquired, whilst making sure to keep an eye out for danger.

"It's from Sunnydale, home of the Hellmouth," Xander replied in a dead voice, the memories of the people he had seen die, as well as the friends he'd lost because of his own actions filling his mind. "It's a portal to hell basically and if it is ever opened it would mean the end of the world and especially the human race. Vampires and demons flock to the town because the Hellmouth gives them a boost when they are close to it and it has an adverse effect on most people making them ignore what is really going on," he explained.

"This vampire survived three years there, in a fight against me and my former allies when nearly every other lackey of the main threats died easily and that makes him more dangerous to us, as he knows me or at least seems too," he said, locking eyes with both trying to make them understand what he was saying. "The older a vampire is, the more deadly it is to fight and we are going to have to fight this vamp to get out of this city alive, I am sure of it and as it used to serve Angelus I think I know where it will strike," turning to face Jill, who quickly picked up on what he was thinking, by the look in his eyes.

"Me?" she stated simply.

"Yes you," Xander agreed. "Most vamps are stupid, but others are smart and try and find a weakness in the people they are fighting and one of mine is my friends and allies and I am sure he knows this, so he will try and grab you to lure me to where ever he wants to fight me," he informed her.

"As if we didn't have enough problems with that damn Tyrant after us," Carlos cursed with a shake of his head.

"I'll be careful Alex, I promise, but you need to keep your mind on what is going on right now," Jill responded and moved closer to him, feeling the impulse to kiss him again to try to make him understand how worried she was becoming with his sudden lack of control. "We need to stick together and stay alert or none of us will make it out of here," she stressed her point.

"You are right Jill, I'm sorry," Xander admitted, with a nod of his head. "I will try and stay more focused from now on," he promised before moving forward again, followed by Carlos and finally Jill.

*  
A mile away from the church Nicholai quickly finished murdering the supervisor he had stumbled onto with a knife thrust into the man's throat, ignoring his pleas for mercy. Mercy as far as he was concerned was for the weak and he was not weak. He knelt and searched the man's back pack and found the few notes and information the man had, before adding them to his own pack and then began to head for the church, wondering if any of the others had survived the attack by the Nemesis Tyrant.

When the Tyrant had come crashing through the back of the cable car he had a second to decide what to do and had chosen to dive through the window and out of the car, only gaining some small cuts and bruises from his hard landing, but he had survived. He had heard an explosion a few seconds later before moving onwards.

He had come across the trail of the supervisor he had just killed pretty quickly, as he was not quite and easily found and he had been surprised the man had even survived this long. He had jumped the man from behind and then pulled his knife and cut deep into his throat as the man tried weakly to break his hold. He decided if Carlos or any of the others had survived he would have to take care of them, so they would not escape the city alive, especially the S.T.A.R.S. survivor Jill Valentine. He was sure if he managed to kill her he would get a bonus from Umbrella for removing one of the major problems the company faced.  
11\. Chapter 11  
Resident Evil Dark Forces Chapter 11

(Sewers)

Ada watched as Leon struggled with the zombie he was fighting, as another attacked Claire and a third headed for Sherry, she knew she should leave them to their fate and continue her mission, but something inside her would not allow it and she did owe Leon her life from when he had taken a bullet for her. She quickly got in front of Sherry and began firing at the attacking zombie, hitting it in the head twice and watched in satisfaction as it dropped dead, letting out a last piteous moan.

She then turned and fired at the zombie who had now managed to push Leon against a wall and was trying to bite him. He was managing to hold it back with his shotgun. She watched as her bullets hit the zombie in the back and forced it to drop Leon, who quickly rolled away so she aimed higher and put another slug into the thing's brain and was surprised as its whole head exploded from the impact, coating the wall in blood. She spun to help Claire only to find the younger girl had managed to get the upper hand in her fight and was just finishing off the zombie that had attacked her.

"Is everyone ok?" Leon inquired, as he stood.

"Yeah I think so," Claire said looking more tired and weary than before, whilst Sherry just smiled and hugged Ada in thanks for helping her.

Ada was about to speak whilst ignoring the child hugging her legs, when the wall at the end of the corridor was smashed apart and a hulking figure entered. They looked on as the Tyrant ripped apart two zombies which were in its way before advancing on them.

"Oh shit, it's the Tyrant," Claire shouted, as she quickly pulled her grenade launcher and began firing again, pleased she had remembered to reload it before they had entered the sewers.

Ada stared in dread at the Tyrant, feeling fear and an urge to run, but she remained where she was. She felt Leon come up beside her and risked a glance at him. She noted that he too looked afraid and she could feel Sherry hugging her harder, obviously terrified, as the huge monster got closer.

"Claire back off and change ammo," Leon finally shouted. "We'll try and keep it back," he added before turning to Ada. "Aim for the pipes," he whispered.

Claire didn't hesitate and ran behind them before dropping her backpack and grabbing the explosive ammo she had stored in there. She was joined by Sherry who tried to help by holding the launcher. Ada and Leon began firing at the pipes, as the thing continued to advance on them. Finally Ada managed to hit one of the pipes right in front of the Tyrant and watched in satisfaction as heated steam engulfed the Tyrant, which was short lived as the Tyrant stepped right through it without any effect.

"What the hell is this thing made off?" she asked, knowing inside that the steam had been a slim hope of damaging it.

Claire quickly rejoined them and began firing again. This time the grenades began to slow the thing down, a fourth hit knocked the monster to its knees and her next shot hit it right in the head knocking it onto its back and they all were relieved to see it did not get back up.

"Move and move quickly before this thing gets back up again," Leon shouted turning and running down the corridor.

He was joined quickly by the others and they just hoped they would manage to keep out of this things reach, they turned another corner to find themselves no longer in the sewers, but what looked like a large shed. Looking around they noted outside the shed was a large cable car which seemed to go down.

"Alex," Leon said into his radio, hoping they were still in range.

"Go ahead Leon. What's up?" Xander's voice came back, weaker than before but he could still hear him.

"We've come to what looks like a cable car which goes down. I was wondering if that map you found points this to be the right direction to reach the train out of here?" he responded.

"Hold on, Jill is checking the map," Xander replied. "How are you guys doing?" he asked.

"Had another run in with the Tyrant, which is chasing us and just managed to escape and before that we almost got eaten by a large bloody crocodile," he informed them.

"Damn that sounds bad man," Xander said. "We ran into a vampire who actually knows me from my home town and let me say this is not a good thing," he added. "Jill says the cable car is the way to the train, she says once you take it down you'll find another bunch of labs and somewhere in there is the escape train," he informed them.

"Good because all of us want out of here," Leon shot back. "Most likely once we go down there we will a loss off communications, so I'll wish you good luck and see you soon," he continued before signing off.

"Yeah same here man, watch your backs," Xander replied before the radio went quiet.

"So we take that thing down and then find the escape train?" Claire asked. "Sounds simple," she said sarcastically before heading to the car.

*

(Umbrella Headquarters, Europe)

Trent watched as the board convened to discuss what had happened so far. He was wondering how Jill Valentine was doing inside the city and if she had found his supply packages. He hoped so, as he wanted her to survive very much. He knew her S.T.A.R.S. comrades where back in the states already and heading for their base before flying to Racoon to pull her out.

Finally the head of the board arrived, looking annoyed about something which, if Trent was honest with himself, was no surprise, as since Spencer had pulled away from running his company he had been annoyed nearly every day.

"The government knows something has happened in Racoon City and have begun to close the city off," the white haired man spat, finally voicing what was bothering him. "I've managed to make it out there has been a reactor leak in one of our power plants and I've told them about our rescue efforts, however that will not last long as I think they know something else is going on," he continued. "If this turns out to be true I will recommend launching a missile at Racoon and wiping out all traces of the virus and what happened and it will have the added bonus and killing any survivors especially Jill Valentine," he explained.

"We've had small contacts with the supervisors sir and some of the data they have managed to report has been positive, however as of three hours ago all contact was lost," Hendricks reported, leaning forward: "One was cut off in mid contact and whilst I can't say for sure he was found by a zombie or one of the other monsters it is a fare bet to say that it is what killed him," he added.

"It is also possible," Trent interrupted, deciding to spread some descent to delay what the board head had proposed, "that the supervisors are killing each other to ensure they have the most data to sell to us," he stated. "You must remember not all of the members of the Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service team are soldiers we have recruited, but mercenaries and former criminals, so money is in their blood and they could see this as a big chance to make a lot of money and get out from our command," he reminded them steep ling his fingers "I suggest we do what we can to reestablish contact with any members still alive and if any are alive we send in an evac chopper to pull them out and find out what they know," he continued.

"Do you honestly think any of the grunts survived, Trent?" another board member asked with a dismissive snort.

"Yes I do," Trent replied in a dark tone. "You seem to forget what people are capable off when pushed to the very edge of survival or have the lessons of the Racoon S.T.A.R.S survival been lost on you?" he asked with a smirk. "None of us expected any of them to survive and yet five of them did so and maybe Wesker as well," he continued making his point, enjoying how annoyed most of the board now looked.

"You make some good points Trent," the white haired man finally spoke. "We'll play it your way for now, but I cannot let this go on much longer before we have to act to cover up what truly happened in Racoon City," he stressed this fact. "Has there been any contact with Hunk?" he asked.

"Not as yet sir," Hendricks responded. "However considering this is Hunk we are talking about it is not a surprise, so I have hope he will turn up in time, Sir," he added trying to sound confident.

"He better and he better have that sample of the G Virus as well or all this is a waste of time" the white haired man spat before storming out of the meeting room.

*

(Highway)

Chris watched the passing cars with little interest whilst he envied Barry and Rebecca, who had fallen asleep again. He guessed the stress of the situation combined with jet leg was catching up to them and they needed the break. He however was too high strung to fall asleep, his mind was fixed on what was truly going on and he knew he would not be able to get any real sleep until Jill was safe and Racoon City was left as far behind them as they could get.

"How long to the base?" he asked David, without turning to face the man.

"Another hour," was the response. "Maybe you should try and sleep as well Chris or you are not going to be much help to Jill, if you can't keep your eyes open during the mission," David suggested lightly.

"I know you are right David, but something won't let me sleep not until she is safe," Chris replied.

"I know just how you feel man, believe me," David said, giving the other man a quick look. "I'd feel the same way about any of my team mates and friends and we will get her out of there safe, I promise," he added before pushing the car a little harder.

Chris was thankful to David for trying to lift his spirits and not pushing him to sleep, but still it did nothing to ease the tension and mixed feelings he felt at the moment.

*

(Church)

Xander groaned as he picked himself up from where he had been thrown by the Nemesis Tyrant, which had managed to find them yet again, Carlos was off to the side trying to connect wires to a flood light, hoping to blind the creature so they could push it over the edge of the church whilst Jill continued to dodge and fire at it.

They had reached the upper levels of the church easily enough taking out more zombies and a couple of large mutated spiders which he was sure would give him nightmares for months after this, if he managed to survive this nightmare, Then after getting outside to the tower the Tyrant had shown up, bursting through the floor of the roof and come straight for them flinging him out of the way of Jill, who was it's main target and straight into a wall which was why his head was ringing and he was quite dizzy.

Carlos had been about to engage the monster when he had noted the floor lights around the roof area and decided to use them to their advantage he guessed and started to work on one of them which was not on at the moment, due to a broken wire. Jill was keeping the Tyrant busy until he could turn it on. He shook his head and slowly pushed himself back to his feet wishing he could curl up and go to sleep before unloading his shotgun into the Tyrant's back, he got nothing but a roar of anger from the thing as it continued to focus on Jill for some reason.

"Almost there," Carlos shouted.

"Come on Carlos," Jill shot back as she just barely dodged the things massive hands. "I can't keep this up much longer," she added.

Xander shook his head before getting ready to charge the monster anyway, when suddenly the flood light lit up, catching the Tyrant right in the eyes, they watched as it began to sway back and forth and roaring in pain. As one they charged the monster and somehow managed to knock it right over the edge of the roof, they watched it disappear into the darkness below.

"Why won't this fucker die?" Carlos asked glaring into the darkness where the Tyrant had vanished.

"More to the point why is it so focused on Jill?" Xander responded.

"Brad said it was after S.T.A.R.S," Jill answered, as she remembered what he former colleague had said before his horrible death at the hands of the monster. "I'm guessing Umbrella somehow programmed this particular Tyrant to terminate the surviving members of S.T.A.R.S from the mansion which in the current situation is just me," she speculated.

"Which means until we manage to get out of here, this thing will keep coming after us unless we find a way of killing it for good and for that you said we'd need a rocket launcher or something along those lines," Xander continued her train of thought. "Anything in that map that might help us locate something like that?" he asked.

"Not that I noticed, Alex," Jill answered. "Plus we still have your friend to deal with as well," she added referring to the vampire from Sunnydale.

"I'll deal with him when he comes out of hiding," Xander promised. "For now I suggest we continue searching this place for a way out," he added, heading for the door back into the church followed by the others.

*

(Underground Cable Car)

Leon looked at the car feeling a sense of dread fill him for reasons he did not understand just yet, he noted the key to the thing was missing and so Claire and Ada were looking for it, whilst Sherry stayed with him. He was beginning to get more jumpy, the longer they stayed here the chance got higher that the Tyrant following them will quickly relocate them and soon they would run out of ammo for the grenade launcher and then they would find it harder to put the thing down.

"Are we going to make it Leon?" Sherry asked, speaking for the first time in hours.

He knelt in front of the young girl and tried to give her a reassuring smile. "We will make it Sherry," he told her. "I promise you we will get out of this city," he added more confidently.

"What will happen to me then?" she asked him, looking lonely and afraid.

"I can't say for sure Sherry, but Claire and I won't let anything happen to you, ok?" he replied. "I am sure once we are out of here we can all sit down and discuss it and make plans," he continued, wondering if he was saying the right thing before noting Claire had returned and was smiling at him and then nodded her head in agreement.

"We won't leave you behind Sherry," she finally spoke, gaining the young girls attention."Leon, you and I will stick together, no matter what," she added, moving closer to them, giving Leon a small kiss which he quickly returned, whilst Sherry smiled feeling better and hugged both their legs.

Ada returned a few minutes later looking relieved and they noted she had the missing key to the cable car in her hand. They quickly placed it in the control panel and got onto the car and began the passage downwards. Ada was on one side of the car sitting down on a bench whilst Leon was up front and Claire and Sherry were in the back.

The whole car suddenly lurched before coming to a dead stop, knocking Leon and Claire to the ground, a second later a huge claw burst through the steel wall of the car, wounding Ada and sending her to the floor as well before disappearing.  
12\. Chapter 12  
Resident Evil Dark Forces Chapter 12

(Church)

Karn watched from the shadows as Alexander and his friends took down more of the zombies inside the church. He was enjoying stalking them as they were attacked quite often and watching them fight to survive kept him entertained until he was ready to begin his plan.

He would have to be quick in grabbing the woman as they stayed very close to each other, but he believed he could do it as not even Alexander could match a vampire's true speed. He was interested in the huge monster he had watched attack them on the roof and wondered where it had come from. In fact he was very interested to know what the source of this city's demise was and if he could get his hands on it and use it to bring down other cities and maybe Sunnydale itself.

The idea of using whatever caused this, to wipe out the slayer and her friends so he could do what the Master, Angelus and many others had failed to do, open the Hellmouth aroused him. The idea was inspired and maybe by using the source of this disaster he could inflict a double victory over the slayer and her gang by turning them into mindless zombies. He almost laughed at the idea thus giving himself away before continuing to follow them deeper into the church.

Xander ducked the swing of the Hunter and lashed out with his boot and watched in satisfaction as the thing was flung into a sharp spike from a destroyed grid which ran around a fireplace. It ripped right through the things chest and killed it. He watched the blood run onto the floor before tensing as he got a feeling they were being watched and he had a very good idea who it was. He signaled with his eyes for Jill to move ahead of him, followed by Carlos whilst he looked back the way they had come and up into the rafters.

"Whatever it is you are planning vampire, I will ensure that it fails," he stated, before following the others.

Karn just smirked and shook his head at Alexander's determination. He knew the young man hated vampires with a passion, thanks to Angelus, and he was going to use that to win, making the boy so angry he would not be thinking straight. He leapt to another beam and continued to stalk them, waiting for his chance to strike.

*

(Underground Cable Car)

Leon shook his head as he finally came around and wondered what the hell had just happened before it quickly came back to him and he climbed back to his feet and shakily made his way to Claire and Sherry, who were still on the ground and slowly coming around before looking and noting Ada was also on the ground unconscious and had a large wound on her arm, which resembled three claw marks.

"Leon," Claire said, as she finally regained her wits: "What happened?" she asked, as she got to her knee's and helped Sherry stand up.

"I don't know, but the car has come to a complete halt and Ada is down and wounded," Leon replied.

He grabbed Claire's bag and found the grenade launcher and loaded it with the explosive rounds, whilst pocketing some of the acid rounds as well. Claire made her way over to Ada and then asked Sherry to bring her the med kit. Leon stood and looked around before his gaze fell on a leather strap hanging from a rail and grabbed it. He used it to make a holder for the grenade launcher before grabbing his shotgun and reloading that as well, finally grabbing Claire's attention as she finished bandaging Ada's wounds and put the kit away.

"Leon, what are you doing?" she asked, suddenly very nervous.

"Whatever did that to Ada is clearly out there Claire and it must be stopping the car from continuing going on somehow," Leon answered, looking her in the eyes as he finished his reloading. "I'm going out there to kill it," he stated.

"Not alone, you are not," Claire said, instantly on her feet and moving to her own weapons and began to reload them. "No arguments Leon," she snapped, as Leon made his way over to her before pausing at her tone and giving her a nod. "Sherry, stay with Ada and keep her from moving, okay? We'll be back soon," she said, turning to the young girl who, whilst looking unsure, nodded in agreement.

"Be careful," Sherry said, as the two made their way to the door causing them to both stop and turn to give her a small smile before they exited the car.

They jumped onto the platform and began to look around, wondering if the Tyrant had caught up with them again. They moved side by side and began to circle the car when suddenly a large roar echoed around the tunnel and something landed behind them. Slowly they turned around and came face to face with another nightmare, a huge creature even bigger and more horrible than the Tyrant was.

It was huge and had hulking arms, one of which had a huge eye where it's shoulder should have been and on the other arm were three huge claws, it stared at them for a few seconds before letting out another roar and began to advance on them.

"Oh shit," Leon said in disbelief, whilst Claire said a silent prayer.

*

(Arizona)

Chris was pleased to see the base finally come into view, as they pulled into a small road covered by trees. He turned and woke Barry and Rebecca who slowly came round and took in their surroundings before smiling in relief they had finally arrived.

"Ok we gear up and take off as soon as possible. We don't have much time left before government or Umbrella decides to do something permanent about the situation," he said to them all. "Time is not on our side," he added with a frown.

"Did you pack a full medical kit David?" Rebecca asked as the jeep pulled up to the base and came to a stop.

"Of course we did, Rebecca," David replied, giving her a quick smile before all of them got out and headed inside the hanger.

John met them in the hanger and nodded to each in turn, before they all headed to the locker room to get ready for the mission. Once they had finished getting ready, they headed to the chopper and got in and began to arm themselves before John got into the pilot's seat and began to bring the chopper to life.

"Flight time?" Barry inquired.

"Two and a half hours maybe," John replied. "We are close to Racoon, but I don't want to push the chopper too hard just in case we damage it and end up in even more trouble," he explained.

"Understood, do the best you can John," Chris said as he and the others strapped themselves in, as the chopper began to rise.

As they cleared the hanger and began to gain altitude Chris's mind jumped back to the chopper ride to the Spencer mansion and he felt a shiver go up his spine before he suppressed it and focused on the mission at hand and not the past.

*

(Umbrella Headquarters, Europe)

Trent watched from the back of the room alongside Hendricks and the board head as the technicians and radio crew tried to reestablish contact, not only with the supervisors but Hunk as well, he was not too worried about Hunk as he had a reputation of vanishing during missions, only to come out the only survivor of the team thus earning himself the nickname Mr. Death.

The lack of contact with the supervisors was also not a concern, but the reason for it was, if he was somehow correct and they had begun killing each other so they could be in a better bargaining position then it raised a dangerous situation, especially if they decided to sell the information to other companies which in the end would mean more virus's and more disaster and death, but on a much wider scale as the companies created more deadly bio-hazards.

This was something he could not allow to happen and he would do anything to stop that situation becoming reality, maybe even the sacrifice of the S.T.A.R.S was worth it, although they were not yet at that choice, but time was running out.

"Sir, I am getting some small radio chatter, but I am having trouble locking onto it," one of the radio men reported. "There is a lot of interference," he added as he continued to work.

"Then clear it up and get me contact," the board head snarled, losing his control for a few seconds before quickly regaining it. "Hendricks I want you to monitor what the government is up to and report to me immediately if they attempt to send a team in of their own," he ordered without turning to the man.

"Yes sir, I understand," Hendricks replied, before leaving the communications room, but not before giving a glare at Trent which went ignored.

"We are running out of time," the board head said, turning to Trent.

"Yes sir we are, but I think things are about to change, especially if we can regain contact with our people," Trent replied smoothly. "We just have to wait it out," he added, whilst inside he hoped this all ended before anything worse could happen and he hoped by the time it did end Jill and any other survivors made it out.

*

(Church)

Xander struggled with the vampire that had come out of nowhere and whilst it was not the vampire from Sunnydale it was still just as dangerous, as were all vampires in his opinion. Jill and Carlos were behind him fighting off a group of zombies which were closing in on them.

He finally got tired of the struggle and lashed out with a head butt, causing the vampire to let go off him and stumble back. He had caught it by surprise and quickly rushed it, unwilling to give it a chance to regain its footing. They both tumbled to the floor and began to exchange blows as hard as they could, until he was knocked off and quickly rolled back to his feet, only to be knocked down again as the vampire charged him this time and sent them into a wall. He tried to ignore the pain in his shoulder where he had hit the wall and struggled to flip the vampire off him.

Jill risked a quick look back to see how Alex was doing and saw them crash into the wall with the vampire on top. She growled and changed targets firing a blast into the vampires unprotected back and watched in satisfaction as the vampire was flung off Alex, allowing him to get back to his feet before she turned back to the zombies.

She noted that Carlos had downed another two, whilst she was distracted and quickly took aim and blew the head off another one, trying to ignore the blood and gore as it fell. She had seen way too much of that since the mansion incident in her life, she thought. She turned to the next target and fired again, removing another's head before her gun ran empty, causing her to reload whilst Carlos continued to fire his assault rifle.

"Almost out," Carlos shouted. "And then I'm out of ammo for this," he added.

"Just keep firing Carlos, there are other weapons in the backpack you can use," Jill shouted back, taking down another zombie almost freezing as she heard Alex cry out in pain, but forced herself to continue to fire.

Xander fell back, holding his side and cursing a vampire's increased speed. The wound was not bad, but it would slow him down and weaken him.

"What's the matter blood bag, feeling a little under the weather?" the vampire said with a smirk as it stalked him.

"I've fought master vampires d*ck head, you are not going to bring me down," Xander shot back and he pulled a stake out of his belt and prepared for the last charge.

"Brave words blood bag," the vampire responded, not believing the human for a moment. "But," he started before he began coughing up blood and a fist erupted through his chest before he dusted revealing the vampire from Sunnydale.

"No one kills you but me Alexander," Karn said with a smile. "It would be a shame for you to die before we get a chance to fight," he added with a shake of his head. "And that time will come soon enough and to show I am a sporting person my name is Karn, remember it well Alexander ," he continued before vanishing as Jill and Carlos turned to fire on him as they saw what was happening after they finished off the zombies.

Xander groaned and fell to his knees, as Jill and Carlos rushed to his side and began to patch up his side, he was really beginning to dislike this Karn, if that was his name. He gave Jill a small smile as she gave him a worried look.

"Why did it kill one of its own kind?" Carlos inquired with a confused look.

"It wants to kill me itself, that or turn me which is my worst nightmare," Xander responded, as he slowly got back to his feet aided by Jill: "It has a plan and considering it is keeping track of us I am certain it plans to capture Jill to lure me to where ever it wants our fight to happen," he explained.

Jill shivered at this and wondered what the vampire would do, if it succeeded in its plans before shaking off such thoughts and pulling Alex into a deep kiss, which calmed her nerves.

Carlos shook his head in amusement and began looking for a new weapon in the backpack.

*

(Underground Cable Car)

Leon pulled himself to his feet feeling groggy and unsure on his feet. The fight against whatever that thing was had not gone well and he had quickly been flung into the metal railings of the tunnel knocking him out cold leaving Claire to face off against it on her own.

He could feel blood running down the side of his head and felt even more unsteady before he focused on the task at hand. He looked around and spotted the grenade launcher where he had dropped it when the strap he broke from one of the monsters swipes. He ran over and grabbed it and looked around and soon noted Claire dive into his line of sight, with the monster hot on her heels. He took aim as she ran straight to him, once she noted he was up and dived behind him. He quickly opened up, as did Claire from behind him, once she was back on her feet.

The monster easily shrugged off most of their fire, until one of the explosive rounds hit the large eye ball, causing it to step backwards and roar in what they guessed was pain. Leon had to quickly reload with the acid rounds and then focused all his shots on the eye, watching as it forced the monster backwards before it jumped clear of the platform and vanished from sight, back up the way they had come.

"Thank god," Claire said, as she felt the platform begin to work again and continued to head down. "First the Tyrant and now that, what did we do to deserve this?" she asked sarcastically.

Leon just shook his head and pulled her into a kiss, which silenced any complaints from her, just glad to still be alive. When he let go of her she just gave him a small smile before she helped him back to the car, intending to close the head wound and let him recover and see how Sherry and Ada were.  
13\. Chapter 13  
Resident Evil Dark Forces Chapter 13

(Church)

Xander was beginning to get nervous as they headed out into the church's yard. After they had rung the bell on the top tower to summon a rescue chopper, they had found a diary which detailed the escape plan for the mercenaries and decided to use that to escape the town. Now they waited side by side for the chopper to arrive. He kept a close eye out for Karn encase the vampire choose now to enact his plan.

"I hear it," Jill said, pleased the plan was working so far but unwilling to believe the nightmare was over.

"Keep a close eye out. I have a bad feeling something is about to go down," Xander responded as he turned around to check their backs.

From the west the chopper finally came into view, surprising them as Carlos had been certain it would not come, but it would seem Umbrella was willing to rescue survivors if they could, most likely to keep their public image intact, as well as to gain information on the virus.

As the chopper began its landing they all heard a strange noise from behind them. They turned and watched in horror as the Tyrant fired a large rocket launcher at the chopper. The missile flew true and smashed into the chopper, catching the crew by surprise and they had to watch as it exploded into hundreds of pieces.

"No," Jill shouted in despair, whilst a small part of her was not surprised by this turn of events. They again turned to face the Tyrant.

It dropped the rocket launcher and roared at them, as they brought up their weapons and prepared to fight it once more. It stared at them for a few seconds before beginning to advance of them. They backed off and split up, running in different directions to keep the monster from pinning them all down in one place.

Karn settled in to watch the coming fight with great interest. He supposed he could use this distraction to grab the woman, but it was not yet time to start his plan and this fight promised to be entertaining, so he decided to wait, grinning as the Tyrant rushed Alexander, who dived out of the way and rolled to the left as the other two opened fire.

The Tyrant dodged the first couple of rounds before they began to land hits, but they did little good as it continued to close in on Xander, who quickly got out of its way once more. He wondered what in the hell would get this thing down for good with the fire power they had right now. He pulled his magnum from his belt and decided to go for some head shots, hoping the harder caliber of bullets would make more of an impact.

"Xander, lookout," he heard Jill shout and on pure instinct he jumped to the right, just missing being pulverized by the large fist of the Tyrant.

He shook his head to clear it from the tumbling thoughts of his close brush with death, before he turned and began to fire his magnum. Across from him, Jill breathed a sigh of relief, having felt herself lurch at her lovers' close call. She knew she should be more objective, but it was so hard to keep herself centered when Alexander seemed to always come close to death.

(Underground Cable Car)

Sherry looked up as the door to the cable car opened and Leon and Claire entered it. They looked truly frightened by whatever they had seen and it sent a shiver down her spine to think there was something worse than the huge Tyrant chasing them. She shook that horrible thought off and rushed over to hug both of them around their legs, feeling better knowing they were alright and she felt the lift begin to descend once more, giving her even more relief.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Another monster, but more different than anything we have seen so far," Claire responded, not seeing the need to lie to the young girl, considering how well she had dealt with the horrors they have seen so far and the fact she had survived even before meeting them against tremendous odds.

"How is Ada?" Leon inquired, as he knelt next to the Asian woman who remained unconscious and began to check the bandaged shoulder.

"She hasn't woken up, but the wound has stopped bleeding for now," Sherry replied. "Is she going to be okay Leon?" she asked, as she joined him at Ada's side.

"I think so," Leon answered, running a hand through his hair and looking unsure, but doing his best to assure the young girl that things would turn out okay.

Claire took a seat on the floor of the car and thought back to the fight they had just taken part in. She felt again the dread and horror of seeing Leon flung into the metal railings and falling to the ground with a dull thud and thanked whatever gods' existed that the blow he had taken had not killed him.

The entire situation was beginning to really drag her down and make her feel as if they would not escape the horrors within the city, but she fought that depressing feeling as hard as she could and tried to remain determined for Sherry, if nothing else. She let her head drop against the metal wall of the car and just tried to regain her wits and hoped the path to the escape train would not prove much more difficult.

Leon looked up and watched Claire for a few minutes, noting the tell tale signs of just how badly she was beginning to feel and he could not blame her one bit. He felt the same as he was damn tired and beginning to lose hope after seeing that new monster attack them.

He had thought the Tyrant was bad enough to have chasing them, but this new one had dwarfed it in every way. It was taller and much more dangerous with its huge claws and it was a more horrifying monster as well. He kept seeing the huge eyeball look at them and he shivered as he wondered how in the hell they were going to make it to the escape train with that and the Tyrant chasing after them.

+++

(Chopper)

Chris sat back in his seat, as he listened to the others talk. His mind was focused on what they would find, once they reached Racoon City. He wondered if any of them were truly ready for the scale of death and destruction they were about to encounter, once they reached the city and actually saw what the virus had done.

They had all seen true horror from their various clashes with Umbrella, but this would be on a scale they had never seen before and it really made him sick to think of all the people he had once known or just seen in the city either dead or worse turned into mindless zombies.

He felt a shiver run down his spine at the thought and tried to suppress the thought as another appeared in his mind. That one was one of anger, because if the people and his fellow police officers had believed them, when they had told them what Umbrella was up to, maybe then the city would not be a dead city now.

"Chris, are you okay?" Rebecca's worried voice broke through his thoughts and he looked up to see her worried eyes locked on his face.

"I'm just thinking, Rebecca," he responded, trying to give her a smile, but failed. "I just can't help thinking about, that this could have been avoided, if they had listened to us. All the people we used to know, our former colleagues, are either dead or zombies," he spat, unleashing some of the anger he now felt.

"I know," Rebecca nodded, her voice breaking a little, as her emotions tilted as she thought of the scale of death within the city. "But we can't focus on that now Chris," she said suddenly determined. "Jill is counting on us to rescue her and that is what we are going to do. So please stay focused on that and once it is over, then we can mourn our friends and see about making Umbrella pay," she told him, surprising Chris with the conviction in her voice.

He noted Barry looking at the young woman with a small impressed smile on his face, before he turned to look at him and gave a nod which showed that he agreed with Rebecca. He took a deep breath and nodded back and pushed all of his more depressing and angry thoughts back and set his mind to the task of saving Jill.

+++

(Church)

Carlos dived again, as the Tyrant tried again to grab him, rolling to the right of Jill who was reloading her shotgun whilst Xander covered her with his magnum and SMG, aiming at the Nemisis' head, as much as he could. He came back to his feet and opened fired himself with his own shotgun, whilst wishing they still had more firepower.

The Nemisis shrugged off the bullets with ease and began to circle them again, whilst a large tentacle erupted out of his right hand, making them all nervous.

"S.T.A.R.S," it roared before charging them once more, heading straight for Jill.

They all dived out of the way, but as she landed Jill noted the discarded rocket launcher the Tyrant had dropped and quickly headed for it, whilst Alexander continued to fire his magnum, whilst covering her back.

Carlos had by now gotten behind it and continued to fire, but again neither of them did much damage to the creature.

She grabbed the launcher and found, to her relief, that there was a round left attached to it and she quickly began to load it, as she felt Alexander come up beside her, grab her shotgun and began to fire as the Tyrant bore down on them. Once she loaded the round she quickly leveled it at the Tyrant and fired at the same time as the Tyrant thrust out hard and the tentacle shot forward and pierced her in the right shoulder, causing her to cry out and drop the launcher.

Xander moved quickly and caught Jill, as she fell whilst the round Jill had managed to fire exploded on contact with the Nemesis and sent it flying backwards into the wall. Carlos had quickly jumped clear, once he had noted what Jill was up too and he quickly ran over to check on her.

"Is she alright?" he inquired.

"I don't think so," Xander responded, almost in panic before he managed to focus himself. "Help me get her to that small office we found," he added as he began to help her up.

As they moved to enter the church again, they heard a growl from behind them, causing them to turn in horror to see the Nemesis get back to its feet before staggering off out of their view. They exchanged unbelieving glances, before they moved back into the church.

On the roof Karn sat back well, satisfied with the fight it had just witnessed and truly impressed by the skill shown by Alexander and his friends, but all it had done was make him more determined to turn them all and make them into a far more deadly group and feared even more than the Scourge of Europe. He would use them to make himself far more of a legend than Angelus, Spike, Darla and Drusilla put together. He smiled at the thought, before standing up and seeing what kind of injury the woman had sustained.

+++

(Underground Cable Car)

Leon and Claire both felt relieved when Ada groaned and began to come to, just as much as they felt the lift come to a more natural halt, which meant they had made it to the bottom and were much closer to escape than ever before.

"What happened?" Ada asked, as she finally woke up and winced as she tried to sit up.

"We were attacked by a new kind of monster. Its claws smashed straight through the cable car and injured you," Leon told her, as he helped her to the nearby seat. "We managed to drive it off, but something tells me it will not be the last time that we see it," he explained with a shake of his head. "You've been unconscious since the attack, how do you feel?" he asked.

"Weak and groggy," Ada replied, feeling tense and wondering if she had been infected by the virus.

"We've reached the bottom of the lift," Claire spoke up from where she was reloading their weapons, with Sherry holding the bag pack. "Are you up to walking?" she asked.

"I think I might need some help," Ada responded. She hated to rely on anyone, but at the moment she truly did not feel like she could move alone very well.

Leon nodded and helped her stand, whilst Claire finished reloading their weapons and then shouldered the bag pack. She handed Ada a magnum and a Berretta, which she took. Ada placed the magnum in her belt, whilst she kept the handgun in her left hand. Leon took back his shot gun and the grenade launcher, which he had once again placed on a strap so he could hang it around his neck.

"Are we ready?" he asked and once the others nodded they left the cable car, to find three zombies between them and an office, which was just in front of them.

The three of them quickly took aim and fired, blowing each of the zombies head's clean off in a shower of blood and gore, causing Sherry to look away in horror. Claire jumped down first, before turning and helping Sherry and then Ada down. Leon followed them down a second later.

"I don't' think we are clear just yet," Claire said with a tired frown on her face.

"No, but we are close Claire, don't give up hope, we will make it," Leon shot back, giving her a concerned look and then smiled as he watched her regain control of herself and nod in response, as they entered the office.

+++

(Racoon Hospital)

Nicholai looked up at the building, wondering if the supervisor, he knew had been stationed here, was still alive before he entered. He had lost track of Carlos and the other two, but he knew he would come across them again soon enough if he was lucky.

He had been lucky so far, as he had found another of his fellow supervisors on his way here and after killing him he had found the man had a small cache of weapons with him, including a shotgun, an assault rifle and a magnum and he had taken them all. This had increased his survival odds a lot and he was determined to make it out of here alive.

+++

(Church)

"Xander, I must be infected," Jill moaned, as she felt a boiling pain from her shoulder and tried to stay focused. "Listen to me," cutting off Xander's reply. "We heard whispers about a cure some time ago and if there is one, it will be at the hospital," she informed them, as Carlos looked on from behind Xander.

"I can't leave you like this Jill, not with Karn running around," Xander responded swallowing the bile in his throat, at what the vampire might do if he found Jill in such a weakened state. "Carlos does not know how to fight a vampire," he added.

"Then I'll go man," Carlos spoke up, knowing the younger man was right as he had only seen a vampire, but had never fought one and according to Alex this one was much more dangerous. "I'll find the cure I promise," he added, before grabbing his shotgun and headed out of the room.

Xander leaned back against the cupboard and kept a hold of Jill's hand, praying for the first time in a long time that Carlos would succeed in finding the cure. He quickly got up and made sure Karn would not be getting into the room, before going back and watching as Jill fell into a delirium.  
14\. Chapter 14  
Resident Evil Dark Forces Chapter 14

(Racoon Hospital)

Carlos looked up at the hospital, wondering what kind of state it was in and just how many monsters he would find inside of it. He took a deep breath knowing Xander and Jill were counting on him to find the cure to the virus, which Jill was now infected with and he did not intend to let them down, if he could help it. Thanks to them he was still alive, unlike the rest of his company bar maybe Nicholai, especially in light of there being real life vampires in this accused city as well.

He finally checked his weapons, before heading inside and was almost sick at seeing twelve people, some of them doctors and nurses strung up in positions of torture. He began to get a very bad feeling that a vampire was in this hospital as well, as this was not something a zombie would do. He hoped he was up to fighting one of those things. Luckily he had a few stakes Xander had given him, so he just had to be quick and lucky enough to land a good strike to the heart.

+++

Above the main entrance Nicholai was just finishing off a zombie with a smile of on his face, when he heard the distinct sound of gunfire from below. It was faint, but he could hear it, which meant either Carlos and the others were here or it was the supervisor. He doubted it was any of the other soldiers send in by Umbrella. None of them were up to a fight like this, as none of them had been aware of the true treat.

The supervisors of course had been aware, which is why some of them survived, granted he had killed most of them now he thought darkly. They were in the way of his big pay day, once he had all their notes and data he would be able to get a large pay check from Umbrella, so he could finally retire from this life. He was already planning where he would live.

He decided if it was Carlos and his friends he would hold off on killing them, until they had reached an extraction point. They would help improve his odds of surviving and to be rescued, until they were no longer needed. Plus the bonus for removing Valentine would help his plans and he was sure Umbrella would be pleased by this news.

+++

(Church)

Karn looked at the door Alexander and the girl were behind, knowing he could not get in at the moment. The young man was smart, as he would have to be, to have survived in Sunnydale for so long fighting his kind.

He wondered if the woman was dying before he remembered the third member of their group had gone to the hospital to look for something to help her. He had listened to their conversation just before he had took off and whilst he was intrigued what they needed he had not followed.

He was wondering if that had been a mistake now, there was nothing he could do until they came out of the room and so he finally turned and headed for the hospital to see what was going on, his plans could wait a little longer.

+++

Inside the small office Xander continued to watch over Jill, who tossed and turned in her delirious state, not seeing him at all. She was sweating badly, but there was little he could do to stop it. He looked around the office and noted a few books on the floor and got up to check them out, seeing Jill like this was horrifying and upsetting.

Ever since he had met her she had been a strong willed and determined woman, who had instantly gotten his attention and seeing her reduced like that was just wrong. This entire situation was wrong he thought. That an entire city had been destroyed, because of some corporation's greed was something he could barely grasp. He was so used to dealing with vampires and monsters, but had little experience in dealing with humans who were just as bad as the things he fought, to know that there were such people who held such power was chilling.

He hoped Carlos was going to be okay on his own, but he did not dare leave Jill, as she was defenseless and with Karn running around, that was something that could not be ignored. The young man had courage that was for sure, but one could only do so much against so many threats and he just hoped he did not run into something he could not handle. He looked through the books noting one was a diary of one of the priests who had worked here. He put that down knowing it was not for him to read, before going to the window and looking out.

For a brief moment he wondered how his former friends were doing back in Sunnydale before shaking his head, angrily knowing it didn't really matter, not with what they had done, plus he had much more important things to deal with right now. He looked back to Jill who, for a moment, locked eyes with him before she fell back in delirium. She was fighting the virus, which gave him hope and he prayed Carlos would be back soon with the cure, so Jill would live.

+++

(Racoon Hospital)

Carlos swore as he dodged the rapid thrusts of the hunter, which was currently trying to gut him. These things were as fast as Jill had warned him about and he wished he had some kind of staff to block the things claws. He dived to the left, as it jumped at him before turning and rolling towards his dropped shotgun, which he grabbed and the he quickly took aim as the hunter turned back towards him. He opened up aiming for the things head and was satisfied to see the things head erupt in gore and blood.

He quickly stood and headed down the stairs where the notes, he had found, indicated was a secret Umbrella lab. If there was a cure in this hospital, he thought that it would be there. At the bottom he found a security door open and a guard on the floor, his throat ripped out. He wondered what had done this, one of Umbrella's monsters or a vampire? He ran into the lab and was relieved to find it filled with a couple of zombies, something he could handle easily. He quickly unloaded his shotgun, taking down five of the things with head and neck shots, ignoring as much as he could the blood and gore.

Once his shotgun was empty he grabbed the two Berretta pistols he had in his holster and began to fire at the left over zombies, who were closing in on him. Most of the time he managed to hit the middle of their skull and he hoped that if he survived this, that he would be able to forget the image of their brains spurting everywhere. Silence descended on the lab after the last zombie let out a moan as the bullet impacted with its skull. Carlos closed his eyes for a few seconds before he quickly reloaded his weapons and then began to search the lab.

+++

Upstairs Nicholai unloaded his stolen assault rifle into a host of zombies he had encountered. He enjoyed the image of the already dead bodies erupting with blood and bones, as his bullets ripped into them. He knew he was a sadistic killer which is why Umbrella had hired him, but he was also damn good at what he did. He nailed another in its eye before the clip ran dry and he quickly changed to his shotgun.

He took the last three down and then listened to their moans before they went silent. This, he knew, was to Carlos, Valentine and their friend a nightmare, but to him it was a party which allowed him to kill as many things as he wanted. He chuckled, as he continued his search for the supervisor he knew to be here. He wondered if he would bump into whoever of Carlos's group was also here.

+++

(Umbrella Headquarters, Europe)

Trent sat in his office pensive as time began to run out for any survivors of Racoon City. He closed his eyes and hoped against hope, that, before any serious effort to remove any evidence was put into action, the survivors would escape. He knew Chris Redfield and the rest of the S.T.A.R.S. had launched their rescue effort, as soon as they had reached the resistance base. All they had to do was make good time in reaching the city to find Jill and any of other survivors.

He leaned back into his chair, wondering what he would feel once this was over. He guessed that would depend on the outcome, wouldn't it? He also allowed himself a moment to daydream of what it would be like, once he had helped take down Umbrella, something he wished to be true more and more as time went on.

+++

(Racoon Hospital)

Carlos was surprised to find the research on the cure so out in the open, granted he would have to actually mix the right chemicals, but at least it seemed simple enough and he quickly set to work. He made sure to read the instructions, before doing any part of making the cure, as he did not want to make a mistake if he could help it, as he worked he reminded himself to take the notes with him. They could be helpful in the future, especially in bringing Umbrella to justice.

This was something he wanted to help make happen. He had lost not just his fellow soldiers in this nightmare, but friends as well. Yes most of the men had been mercenaries or killers, but some of them had been like him, decent men just wanting a good job in their field.

Mikhail had been a career soldier who had joined Umbrella because of the challenge. His friends Robert and Jake had joined to help their families. Now they were all dead, all because of the actions of the company they trusted.

A ping brought him out of his thoughts and he looked down to see the cure was ready. He smiled and quickly grabbed it and the notes and headed up the stairs. A scream caused him to run up to the second floor, to find Nicholai who stood outside an office looking in. He looked over the man's shoulder to find another of their company inside being held by a tall man with a ridged forehead and fangs, which he sank into the man's neck and began to drink his blood directly from the wound.

"Oh my god," Carlos gasped as he realized that the thing was a vampire. "We should help him," he said, shaking himself out of his stupor.

Nicholai however hit him in the face and send him flying into the wall. "No, he needs to die and now so do you," he added with a chuckle, as the vampire dropped the soldier and charged Nicholai.

Carlos watched as the two fought before noting the soldier on the floor was still moving. He was still alive, but barely. He noted he had a grenade and quickly ran back down the stairs. He wasn't exactly sure what was going on, but he was sure Nicholai was not on their side. The explosion shook the building and he heard the sound of breaking glass. This made him pause, as he remembered that Nicholai had survived the cam train by jumping out of a window, so he decided not to count him as dead just yet.

Once he made it into the lobby he was horrified to notice C4 charged on the struts of the building and quickly ran out of the hospital, jumping over a couple of cars before the whole thing went up in a huge explosion. He looked back and shook his head, wondering what Nicholai was up too and why he destroyed the hospital before he headed back to Xander and Jill.

+++

Karn watched the explosion from the top of a nearby building and then followed after Carlos, he was still wondering what he had been looking for and whilst he could attack now it was not him he wanted, but Alexander and until Carlos returned he and the woman would remain in the locked up office and that would not do.

+++

(Church)

Xander was pacing up and down, checking his watch and wondering if anything had happened to Carlos when there was a sudden banging on the door, after he made sure that it was Carlos, he quickly opened it and let him in before he relocked it again.

"I got it," Carlos told him with a smile. "I found a load of notes on how to make it and just followed them," his smile faded somewhat, before he added, "I saw Nicholai and I think he might not be here for the same reason most of the rest of my company were."

"What do you mean?" Xander asked confused and a little worried to know they may have another problem.

"He stood watching as a vampire drained one of our men from the company with a sick smile on his face. He then told me he had to die and now I had to also," Carlos responded. "Had the vampire not attacked him I might be dead, but I think he escaped out the window before the hospital exploded," he explained, as he handed over the cure.

Xander looked it over before lifting Jill's arm and injecting the cure into her, hoping with everything he had that this would work. He nodded his thanks to Carlos, before settling back to wait as did Carlos.

+++

Karn waited outside the office for them to leave it again, knowing they would soon, now that they were together again.  
15\. Chapter 15  
Resident Evil Dark Forces Chapter 15

(Underground labs)

Leon was worried as he relaxed for a few minutes in the small office they had found right in front of the cable car track. They had decided to wait here for a few minutes, whilst Ada recovered from the attack properly. They needed the break, if he was honest with himself. All of them were beginning to show signs of cracking under the pressure. His worry centered on the fact if they could make it to the escape train, without encountering the Tyrant, which was still on their tracks and the new monster that had assaulted them getting here. They did not have a lot of ammo left and would not survive many more encounters like those.

Worse still the strain was reaching them faster after each encounter with the monsters. They'd lost contact with Xander and Jill once they started on the cable car, hence they were worried about their friends as well. He rubbed his eyes and wondered what was going to happen to them all. Would they all make it or would survival escape them at the very end of this journey?

Claire was actually asleep, leaning across his legs and had been since they had sat down. She was exhausted and whilst he had been able to somewhat sleep after being shot, she had not. He ran his finger through her hair and prayed he had the strength left to ensure she and Sherry at least made it to the train, even if he did not. He was willing to die to protect them, no matter what. Sherry was curled up against them, she was also asleep and he was once again amazed at this young girl, who had survived far longer in this nightmare than all of them put together. The fact she could sleep impressed him even more. Ada was the only one still awake, bar himself and she was just finishing checking the wound she had taken. She looked relieved, as she replaced the bandage, again her actions and demeanor showed there was a lot more to her, than what she had told them.

She had been cool and calm though out the nightmare, since they bumped into them. He was still trying to figure out what her actual goals were, but he was sure she was only staying with them as a means to survive. Granted she had been a big help and had protected Sherry on one or two occasions, but he doubted she would risk her life for any of them, as they would for her. He sighed and wished for this to be over.

He felt Claire shift. He looked down and smiled, as she seemed to be having a nice dream, even in the middle of all this madness. He wondered just what she was seeing. He watched Ada as she took a seat and closed her eyes, obviously just as tired as the rest of them, but clearly, at least to him, ready to finish whatever her real purpose was.

+++

(Church)

Karn waited for Alexander and his friends to leave the office. He would wait a little longer before snatching the girl, if she still lived. It would twist the knife to allow Alexander to think he had almost escaped, only to realize he would have to return, if he wanted to rescue his woman. He chuckled, as he remembered learning psychological torture from Angelus back in Sunnydale.

He had been a master of it and best yet he had scored many victories against the Slayer and her group by messing with their heads and especially the Slayer's heart. He had weakened her to the point that they were close to winning. Sadly though she still managed to kill him with a little help from her witch and Alexander of course, had the young man not lied to her, Angelus would still have had the last laugh and hell would have come to Earth.

It had taken him time to learn exactly how Angelus had finally been taken down and once he had learned it, he was furious to know that the lie combined with Spike's treason had been enough to give the Slayer the one shot she needed to stop them and kill Angelus.

Why Spike had done, what he had was no real shock. He knew just as well as most vampires did that if hell came to Earth, they would fall to the bottom of the food chain and their food source would be almost wiped out completely.

Still it would have been their biggest victory against the humans and forever change the balance of the world. Something he felt was worth sacrificing so much for to archive it. He decided that once he had turned Alexander and his friends that they would leave this lovely place and head out to find Spike and make him pay for his actions.

Yes he thought taking out one of the remaining members of the scourge would cement their new reputations and from there he would head back to Sunnydale, to deal with the Slayer and her friends.

Having Alexander on his side would help him, as he knew the group inside out, their strengths and their weaknesses. He would be able to help them track them easily, as he knew where they patrolled and he would know where they lived as well. He would be an even better source of information on the group than even Angelus himself. He could not wait to start, soon his name would be one spoken in awe and respect by his fellow vampires. Soon he would be the Master of the deadliest group of vampires to ever walk the earth.

+++

Inside the office Xander tried to sleep, as nightmares continued to haunt him, he was tired as he suspected were Carlos and Jill, once she fully recovered from being infected by the virus. So far there had been only small signs that the cure had worked, but they were signs he would take. He was scared to death that he would lose Jill in this nightmare.

He had fallen in love with the woman, of that he was sure and should they succeed in escaping here he would follow her to her friends and help them destroy Umbrella, no matter what it took.

If he had to die here to ensure Jill made it out then he was even prepared to do that. She had become the most important thing to him, now fully replacing the hole in his heart, where the loss of his friends had once been.

He sat up and ran a tired hand through his hair and noted Carlos was asleep against the barricade, they had put up to block the door. Jill had remained on the couch completely out. He sighed, wishing Jill would awake soon, as he wanted to get moving. The longer they stayed, the more dangerous he felt the situation would become.

Standing up he walked over to the window, wondering what was going on in the outside world and how far out Jill's friends were, who they knew were on their way to rescue her.

+++

(Helicopter)

Chris watched the scenery pass him by, as he stared out of the chopper's window. He was lost in thought, until Rebecca handed him some food, which he accepted with a smile and a nod. He was hungry and they would need their strength for when they touched down in Racoon. They were still quite a way from the doomed city, but they were making good time. Soon they would reach the city and Jill and then the war against the nightmare would continue.

+++

(Underground Labs)

Leon looked down as Claire finally came awake with a small gasp and he guessed she had a nightmare, which was confirmed as she quickly sought him out and locked her eyes with his. A small look of relief passed over her face, before she leaned up and kissed him, something he quickly returned, as it gave him something to use against the darkness.

It gave him hope and it gave him strength to know that even in all this madness, all this death, love could thrive. He guessed he owed an apology to one or two of his friends, who had once told him that love was the most powerful force on Earth and could survive anything. He had of course not believed them and took the piss out of them for their beliefs, but here and now he believed as they did, love could survive anything.

As they pulled away from each other, they locked eyes again and smiled as he saw the same love he had for her reflected back in her eyes for him. Somehow in all this horror the two of them had fallen in love and that truly amazed him.

Claire was just as amazed by this development. She could no longer deny she had fallen for Leon. She had never felt so deeply for someone else, none of her former boyfriends had ever stirred the feelings she felt now for Leon.

A snort from behind her made her look to see an almost sneer on Ada's face at their display, before she turned away from them. She didn't care what the woman thought about their actions. She did not like Ada one bit and she especially did not trust her. She was relieved to find that Leon now shared her distrust and was on guard. She looked down to find Sherry was also waking up and tiredly rubbing her eyes.

"You okay Sherry?" she inquired quietly.

"I'm a little hungry," the young girl responded, only to smile as Leon handed her some snacks from the backpack. "Thank you," she said, before ripping into the food.

"At least we know the food that was in packets was safe from the virus," Claire said, turning to Leon who nodded at her. "We have to move soon," she added, as she laid her head back on his legs.

"Yes we will," Leon agreed, before pulling out the radio and trying to get through to Xander once again, but as before only static came back. "Damn it," he hissed, banging his head against the wall.

"They'll be okay Leon. They're strong and Jill has been through this before, whilst Alex knows how to survive the vampires," Claire told him, trying to reassure him. "We will see them again, when we are all safe," she said as confidently as she could.

Leon let her words comfort him and build up his own belief in the survival of their friends. He closed his eyes, before he slowly nodded. He noted Sherry had finished her food and so got Claire gently to sit up, so that he could stand up and start checking their weapons. Their ammo was low, but they still had enough to get to the train, at least he hoped so. Claire soon joined him, as did Ada, whilst Sherry just watched.

"How do you feel Ada?" Leon asked, as he continued to load the weapons they had left.

"The wound has stopped bleeding and luckily I think I did not get infected," Ada responded, relived that somehow, by the grace of god, she had escaped being infected. "Most likely the metal protected me from that fate," she speculated, pausing for a minute to think. "If it didn't, then I am just extremely lucky," she stated a minute later.

"I'll say," Claire said with a shiver, having seen what becoming infected did to a person and even though she did not like or trust Ada, she did not wish that fate on her or anyone else.

+++

Across the complex Annette sat in one of the deserted computer offices. She watched the spy and her two would be helpers through the cameras, as they prepared to enter the labs, along with her daughter. She had no idea how she was going to get Sherry away from them, but she was determined to try. She did not know who the two strangers were, who Sherry seemed to trust so much, but to her they were there to be help the spy in her mission. It was the only thing that made sense and they were using her daughter to do it.

That more than anything sent her into a fury and she swore she would see all three of them dead either by her hand or by William's, which made no difference. She could see the mutated form of her husband on one of the cameras, dispatching three scientists who had somehow managed to survive in one of the labs. She watched as the claws carved through the human flesh with ease and she felt pride swell in her. Knowing she and her husband had made such a thing possible.

+++

Back in the office Leon led the others back into the wide cable car entrance. They were all hoping they were close to the escape train even Ada, but she wanted to ensure she had the G-virus sample, before she left and that meant locating Annette Birkin again and taking it, before taking her life as she had been ordered.

+++

(Church)

Jill shot up from her position, taking in huge deep breaths, as she tried to stem the sudden rush of fear, worry and confusion which had suddenly overcome her. She looked around and noted they were in an office of sorts, before suddenly the memory of what had happened to her came back. She closed her eyes tightly, as she realized how close she had come to suffering the same fate as her fallen comrades at the mansion. She recalled blurred half formed images and telling Alex and Carlos about a possible cure. Clearly it did exist and they had managed to find and inject her with it, thus saving her life.

She opened her eyes and quickly tried to locate Alex and found him leaning against the window, staring out into the dark skies. A glance around the room and she found Carlos asleep against the barricade. So at least they were all still alive, she pushed herself unsteadily to her feet and had to stay still for a second, as she got dizzy before heading for Alex.

He jumped, as she placed her hands on his back and she quickly stepped back, as he twisted around. She found his shocked, but quickly pleased expression amusing, before he swept her into a deep passionate kiss, which took her breath away.

She indulged herself in the loving kiss, taking all the positive feelings she could from it. Having been so close to death it revitalized her and made her willing to again face the darkness outside the door. As they pulled away they rested their heads against each other and just basked in each other's presence.

"Thank god you are alright," Xander said finally. "I hoped that cure would work," he added, kissing her again. "You owe Carlos your life, as he went to the hospital on his own to find it. I could not leave you alone with Karn around," he informed her.

"Carlos is defiantly someone we can trust our lives too," he added, to which she nodded pleased to hear that.

"But Nicholai is not. He survived the Nemesis's attack on the cam car and it seems that he is here for some other reason," he explained at her dark look. "Carlos found him at the hospital watching as another member of their company was being drained by a vampire, when Carlos went to help, Nicholai attacked him and told him we all needed to die," he continued.

"How did Carlos escape?" Jill asked. Not to surprised by this piece of news, as she had never been comfortable in the presence of the tall white haired man.

"The vampire attacked Nicholai and in the middle of that the drained soldier, who was still alive dropped a grenade," Xander responded. "Carlos believes Nicholai survived the explosion by jumping out of the window, but just the fact that he is here for a reason we do not know, is making me more nervous," he admitted with a sigh.

"We'll deal with him Alex," Jill said after a few moments of silence. "Any word from Leon and Claire?" she inquired, as she felt her strength begin to fully return to her.

"We lost contact once they got on that cable car. All I get now is static I'm afraid, but I know for a fact they are okay," Xander answered, noting how worried Jill got at this piece of information. "They're strong determined people, Jill and I know we will see them alive and well, when we make it out of here," he told her confidently, as he truly believed it.

"Jill you're alright," Carlos's voice broke into their conversation and they turned to the soldier, as he walked over to them with a smile on his face. "Glad that damn thing worked and lucky they had the stuff needed to make it in the hospital, including this," he told her, as he handed over the document which showed how to make the cure.

"Thank you for saving my life Carlos and well done in remembering to take this with you," Jill said with a smile, unable to believe she held the means to the cure to the T-Virus in her hands.

With this the resistance had a new weapon against Umbrella and the destruction they brought, as well as a huge piece of evidence to use against them. If they managed to secure a sample of the virus as well, they would be able to bring Umbrella to its knees. Maybe, just maybe the destruction of Racoon city would not be in vein after all. She quickly folded the notes and gave them back to Carlos, who returned them to his pockets.

"We need to move and fast. Karn is most likely waiting for us to go through that door, so we are going out through the window," Xander said, as he headed for his weapons. "We move fast and try to stay ahead of him and do not fall behind, especially you Jill, as it's you he wants," he added.

Jill nodded, knowing Alex was right. Karn wanted to use her as bait, to lure Alexander into a trap. She was fearful of ending up in the vampire's twisted hands. It added a whole new level of danger to an already dangerous situation she thought, as she grabbed her own weapons and followed Alex out of the now broken window, with Carlos bringing up the rear, carrying the backpack.

+++

Karn heard the sounds of breaking glass clearly and laughed at Alexander's move, clearly the woman was either dead or well enough to travel again. Obviously Alexander did not want to give him many chances to grab the woman and he knew coming out the door would be giving him an easy shot, as well as to allow him to continue to track them, so he had decided to try and give him the slip. He could appreciate the move, but it annoyed him as well. He jumped down from the rafters and headed outside to try and pick up their tracks.  
16\. Chapter 16  
Resident Evil - Dark Forces Chapter 16

+++

(Underground Labs)

Leon ran and charged the zombie as it went to lunge at Claire, as she reloaded her weapon. He rammed the zombie to the floor, before aiming his shotgun at its head and blowing its brains out. Looking around he noted Ada take down another zombie, which was coming up from behind them. He waited until Claire nodded her head, to indicate she was ready.

They moved on into another lab, noting three zombies being decapitated by a hunter for some reason. They quickly raised their weapons and fired as the hunter finally noticed them. It charged them and got close enough to leap, before being riddled with bullets and falling to the ground dead. Leon took a breath as he realized the labs seemed far more dangerous than the sewers had been. Sherry quickly got in between him and Claire he noted with amusement. It seemed the young girl preferred being in the middle of them, not that he could blame her.

Claire looked to where Ada was standing at a nearby desk. She was reading some notes. Clair frowned and wondered if there was anything of importance there. Before she could ask, another zombie came from behind Ada and knocked her over and they watched as Ada countered, throwing the zombie of and lashed out with her booted foot. The kick caused the zombie to moan, but it kept trying to get up, until Ada managed to find her weapon and shoot it in the head. The look on the woman's face was disturbing to Claire. It again showed that underneath the normal facade was a dangerous person. She frowned again, wondering just what she was after.

"You ok Ada?" Leon inquired also noting the look on the woman's face, as well as her cold gaze as she stared at the dead zombie.

"I'm fine," Ada replied, beginning to get tired of her life being in constant danger.

She wanted to get out of Racoon City and soon, but until she had found a sample of the G-virus she dared not to leave. Her employers would not take kindly to her coming back with nothing. She knew that she had to press on and hope she could survive long enough to locate her target and flee. Hoping to survive was not something she was used to and it annoyed her to no end.

She had long noted the distrust Claire had for her. From the moment they had met, Claire had been distant and not very talkative. That was smart she thought. It showed good instincts. Leon also was beginning to lose trust in her, which rather bothered her, as she owed Leon her life. Against her better judgment she actually found herself liking the young cop. Not something she was used to admitting, but then nothing in life happened as you expected.

When the time came to leave the trio she found she would miss Leon, but in the end the mission came first and she was not blind. She had seen the romance blossom between Leon and Claire. She found it amusing that in such a place of death two people could find love, not something she expected Umbrella had thought about, when they had created the damn virus.

+++

(Sewer)

Xander did not like to be in such an enclosed space, as it made them vulnerable. Since leaving the church they had pushed on and soon found themselves at the park. Encountering numerous zombies and hunters and even a licker, but they had pushed on. They were all tired and worse, their ammo was beginning to get low. They had made it to the top of the park and after working out a weird puzzle they had drained a fountain and gone down into the sewers below to move on.

He was keeping an eye out for Karn, who he was sure had already picked up their scent again. He so wanted this to be over. He found himself believing this was the hardest thing he had ever had to do. This was bigger than anything he had seen and done in Sunnydale. This time there was no mystical enhanced girl to save the day, no their survival depended on normal men and women. This basically proved what he had once told Buffy before his exile, that normal people could fight the darkness just as well as Slayers, Watchers, Witches, Werewolves and souled vampires. Not that Buffy had listened, as she was so into herself by that point. He hated what she and the others had become.

Jill noted Xander was once again lost in his memories and thoughts and she wondered just what he was thinking, They had made good ground since leaving the church and she hoped they were close to finding some way out of this hellhole. Carlos was on point and just a little ahead of them, they were all tense encase the Nemesis Tyrant turned up again. She doubted they had seen the last of that damn thing. She knew how hard Tyrants were and just how much was needed to destroy it.

They all stopped as a huge mutated bug attacked them. It looked like some kind of slug or something along those lines. It made Jill shiver to see such normal animals being so twisted by the virus. She unloaded with everything she had, whilst Xander began to prep the grenade launcher he had found alongside a dead mercenary. Carlos had shaken his head in sadness to see another of his comrades dead, but she doubted he knew this one very well.

Finally out of ammo she dived to avoid being hit by the thing, whilst Xander finally fired, scoring a direct hit. The mutated creature let out a screech of pain before it died. They all looked at it before they quickly moved to the nearby ladders and headed up, with Xander taking the lead.

+++

Karn watched from the safety of a tree, as Xander reappeared from a manhole. He had been very pissed off when they had entered the sewers, as he knew he could not follow, as it would give the Sunnydale survivor a chance to dust him easily. He may be stronger and faster than a normal human, but considering the exploits of the young man in question he did not doubt that luck could play a factor for him once more.

Xander Harris should have died in Sunnydale three years ago. Yet here he was alive and well and once more surviving things he had no right to survive. He could at least admire the young man's refusal to give into despair. Finally all three were in the graveyard and looked around. He smirked at finally seeing conformation of the woman's survival.

Before he could make a choice on what to do next the huge monster that kept stalking the three attacked once more, he sat back and watched, as Xander and his friends ran around the graveyard, firing almost desperately at the monster. He again wondered what had caused all of this to happen, what kind of weapon or disease had hit the city?

+++

Xander was being quite fed up with the constant attacks from the Tyrant. It just did not stop and kept coming. He had been separated from Jill and Carlos and was doing everything he could to stay out of the way of things tentacles and hands. Finally he managed to jump away from it, by leaping off a tombstone and rolling behind a crypt. He pulled the grenade launcher and fired, hitting the Tyrant straight in the face causing it to roar in pain or annoyance he couldn't really say.

He began backing up, firing as he went as the Tyrant bore down on him. Suddenly he heard Jill shout something and long buried memories and instincts kicked in and he jumped clear as something bounced off the Tyrant before exploding. He noticed the thing fly backwards into the crypt and then lie still. He knew it would not stay down for long and quickly legged past it, followed by Jill and Carlos.

"Where did you find the grenade?" he asked as they ran.

"Luckily there was one at the bottom of the back pack," Jill responded, her heart beating wildly as she had honestly thought Xander was going to die.

Finding the grenade had been luck, pure and simple. She heard the sound of laughter off in the distance and she knew the vampire had been watching. It was still with them and knowing that made her worry what would happen when the thing made its move.

+++

Karn shook his head. Once again Xander and his friends defeated the monster, but as before it was currently getting back to its feet and roaring in anger, before setting off after them once more. He quickly began following them again as well. He was beginning to suspect grabbing the woman was not going to be as easy as he had first thought, unless he struck when they were distracted.

+++

Carlos came to a halt as two zombies came into the graveyard from the exit they were heading for and quickly unloaded two shotgun rounds, aiming for the heads. One had the top half of its head blown clean off, whilst the second shot missed. He cursed, as the second zombie continued to advance on him groaning and moaning. He took aim again and fired, trying to ignore the shower of blood and brains, as he scored a direct head shot.

"Where are we going?" he asked, turning to glance at Jill.

Jill quickly pulled out the pocket computer with the map, Trent had sent them, and said, "Turn right and continue on and we should come upon a Umbrella factory of some sort. At the top is a radio mast," she informed them. "From there we can see if Chris and the others are close by," she added.

"Let's hope they managed to get past whatever blockade, the government and Umbrella has up around the city," Xander cut in, checking behind them.

"They'll make it Alex, I know they will," Jill shot back with complete confidence in her friends and team mates.

Xander caught her and nodded, remembering just what it was like to have that kind of faith in your friends and allies. He had once had it with Buffy and the gang, but no longer. Still that did not mean he was not willing to trust Jill's faith. He could see it in her eyes, that belief that they would come. He gave her a quick smile before motioning her forward through the gate. He took one last look around the graveyard before he followed them.

+++

(Umbrella Headquarters, Europe)

Trent paced his office, feeling slightly tired as time was running out for Racoon City and Jill Valentine and any other survivors of this disaster. He was doing everything he could to delay the board head from making the final call. Once that call was made, they would use their connections in the government to have a missile launched right into the heart of Racoon. This would of course destroy any evidence of what had truly gone on there and Umbrella's connection to it.

He closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair, wishing for the day when all of this would just be a nightmare and memory. He stopped his pacing and opened his eyes to stare out into the dark sky. The fight would go on he knew, even if Jill Valentine perished, but he truly hoped she would once again survive.

+++

(Underground Labs)

Leon paused, as he came upon what could only be a large containment area. It was packed with huge metal crates all marked with the Umbrella logo. He frowned as he entered, followed by Ada. They had split up at the intersection they had found. Claire had not liked the idea, but she could not fault his argument that if they split up they could find the exit to the train faster. A large roar, from above, caused them to look up as the monster with the weird eye came crashing down in front of the door.

"Oh shit," Leon shouted, as he had ensured Claire had taken the grenade launcher with her.

He quickly backed off, with Ada right by his side. They looked around for another way out, but sadly there was none. The monster rushed forward and they jumped apart to avoid its claws, which slashed the crate behind them in two. Leon began firing with his shotgun, whilst Ada let loose with her magnum, but he did not think that they had the kind of weapons to damage this thing and kept backing off.

Across the lab complex Claire had also begun to back off with Sherry behind her, as the Tyrant came towards them. It had come crashing through the wall at amazing speeds and was intent on them. The large lab they were in, did gave them plenty of places to run, but she had to be careful to keep Sherry close to her. This was not going to be as easy as before, because she was the only one here able to fight it.

She knew splitting up had been a bad idea, but Leon had made good points about why they should. Getting out of here was important and any way to speed up finding the escape train was a risk worth taking. She finished reloading the grenade launcher and took aim and fired, as Sherry ran towards some cover before tripping and falling. The locket around her neck snapped open and something rolled out. Claire kept firing, not daring to take her eyes off the Tyrant.

"Sherry, are you ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine" Sherry replied as she picked up the glass tube with a green liquid inside. "I found something in my locket," she said, while turning back to see Claire finally bring down the Tyrant again. She breathed a sigh of relief; she had been worried that without Leon and Ada they would not be able to survive this attack.

"What did you find Sherry?" Claire asked, as she took her eyes off the tyrant and bent down to the young girl who held up the object.

As she looked down at the tube, she began to get a very bad feeling in her stomach. Still she took it and put it in her pocket, before moving around the unmoving form, after making sure Sherry went first. Finally making it out the room they ran back the way they had come, hoping to find Leon and Ada.

+++

Back in the computer office Annette rubbed her eyes, as Sherry discovered the G-virus sample she had hid in the locket. She would have to move now and quickly. She stood and loaded her two Berettas before heading out of the office and in the direction her daughter and the spies were.

+++

(Umbrella Factory)

Xander groaned, as he rolled onto his back unable to believe he had been shot. He closed his eyes and just thanked his lucky stars he had not been hit anywhere vital. They had made it to the factory and began heading for the radio station, only to come across Nicholai and he had quickly opened fire, catching him in the arm. Jill and Carlos had moved quicker and took cover, whilst he had rolled away from the action back the way they had come from originally.

"Give it up Nicholai," Jill growled out. "You are outnumbered," she added, angered beyond belief that her lover had been shot and injured by the obviously corrupt Umbrella agent.

She had, in those few seconds as Xander spun and fell to the ground, thought that he had been hit in the heart. The very image had tried to freeze her into fear, but her training and instincts would not allow it and she had quickly moved into cover and returned fire.

A cold hard laugh was heard before Nicholai responded, "I don't think so Jill. I will kill you all and be paid very well by Umbrella," he added, firing again before running towards the door to the side of the room he was in and entered it. He needed to get to the radio room and contact Umbrella and ensure that they sent him a rescue chopper, as well as agree to the sum of money he wanted for the data they wanted.

Jill heard the door slam and knew the man had gone and so quickly went to check on Alex, as he pushed himself against the door. Carlos quickly handed her the first aid kit and she went on to bandage the wound as best she could.

"You ok Alex?" Carlos inquired, as he kept an eye on the door Nicholai had been firing from.

"Yeah thanks," Xander replied, doing his best to ignore the pain he was feeling from the wound. "Damn bastard is still alive. I knew we wouldn't be lucky enough to get rid of him," he hissed.

"Don't worry Alex, we'll get him," Jill assured him, as she helped him to his feet, before she grabbed her weapon and headed for the door, followed by the others.

+++

(Underground Labs)

Leon was beginning to really get tired from constantly diving and dodging the huge monster, as it tried to impale him on its claws. He was unarmed and had nowhere to go. He failed to notice Claire and Sherry enter the room and look in horror, as the monster closed in on Leon.

Claire franticly looked around and noted Ada out cold by a smashed up crate and inside were tons of weapons, including rockets launchers. This must have been an armory depot she thought. She ran over and picked up the closest launcher and quickly took aim.

"Leon, jump," she shouted to gain his attention.

Leon's eyes widened in alarm, as he saw what Claire was about to do and quickly dived as far away as he could from the monster. All he heard a few seconds later was a huge explosion and a roar of agony, before something dropped to the floor. Coughing he climbed to his feet and looked at the fallen monster and hoped it was dead before almost falling over, as Claire collided with him. Looking down he smiled at her, before engaging in a passionate kiss, as Sherry hugged them both around the legs.  
17\. Chapter 17  
Resident Evil Dark Forces Chapter 17

(Umbrella Factory)

Xander moved slowly through the factory, just to ensure that he was not caught by Nicholai again, as he had been before. He doubted he would be lucky twice not to be shot somewhere vital or killed outright. He intended to get rid of this man, as he was no ally and no innocent and clearly was here doing Umbrella's bidding. Carlos was of the same mind as him, as was Jill who had dealt with men like this before. He remembered what she had said about her former captain Albert Wesker betraying her unit to most of their deaths, when this all started. People like this could not be reasoned with or trusted and so he would have to be killed.

More so he had a truly horrible idea what Nicholai intended to do. The way he kept talking about being paid a large sum of money for his information painted a very bad picture. Jill had told him all she knew about Umbrella as they went and if he was right Nicholai must never be allowed to reach the radio shack first, a burst of gunfire made him duck back into the cover of the hallway corner he was in.

"He's right at the end of the corridor. We just need to storm his position and we should be able to nail him," he said to the others.

"He will be ready for that Alex," Carlos cautioned him. "Rushing him will only get one of us injured or killed," he added with a shake of his head.

"I agree," Jill said. "We'll flank him. Across from us is another door, which should lead us right around to him," she informed them. "Cover us Alex, whilst we get across," she ordered, as she prepared to jump across to the other side.

Xander quickly turned the corner and began firing, catching Nicholai off guard and made him duck into cover, as Jill and the Carlos jumped across to the other side. He kept firing for a few seconds more, before he rolled across as quickly as he could and then leaned against the other wall.

"You missed," Nicholai's voice taunted them, as Jill opened the door. They were about to go through as his voice made them pause. "You cannot stop me, if you try I will make your deaths all the more painful, just give up now," he added, his tone showing his conviction and belief in his superiority over them.

"Burn in hell," Carlos yelled back, before he followed Jill into the next room and Xander soon followed, hoping Jill was right about where this corridor led.

Nicholai listened carefully before he realized that Carlos and the other two were no longer at the end of the corridor. He frowned, as he wondered which way they had gone and what their plan was. He was beginning to tire of this game and he wanted nothing more than to bathe his hands in their blood and get out of this dead city. He wanted his reward and so he quickly turned and began to move on. He had to locate the radio shack and make contact with the board. His price would be high, but he was sure, because he was the lone survivor of the supervisors, that they would pay it.

+++

(Underground labs)

Leon watched as Ada came around, he was relieved that she had not been killed. They had moved to a small office a corridor down from where they had been, so they were away from the downed monster as they were sure it would be back up soon. Claire however had taken two rocket launchers and tied one to her back and one to his. She had then placed some spare ammo for them in the backpack, emptying it of almost everything else.

It was annoying having a rocket launcher tied to his back as it hindered his mobility, but these were the best weapons they had against both the strange monster that seemed intent on killing them and the Tyrant that continued to track them, so he was willing to put up with it.

Movement from Ada made him look down and he noted that she was now sitting up with a very annoyed look in her eyes and he guessed she was getting very fed up with been knocked out, not that he blamed her.

"You back with us Ada?" he asked.

"What happened?" Ada asked, as she accepted help from Leon to get back to her feet.

"We were attacked by the same monster that hit us on the cam car, lucky we were in a store room that contained crates of weapons, including rocket launchers, which Claire used to bring it down," Leon explained, as he handed her back her weapons. "Granted I am sure it will be back, but now we are equipped to deal with both it and the Tyrant, should we run into them again," he added as confidently as he could.

Ada looked at him before she saw the rocket launchers tied to his and Claire's backs. This, she thought, improved their odds of survival a lot, as she knew rocket launchers were very effective against the Tyrant variants from reports she had read.

"Then let us hope you get clear shots at them both," Ada finally shot back, before she checked her weapons and turned to head out.

+++

Across from them in another section of tunnels, Annette prepared to confront the spies and rescue her daughter, before William's mutated form found them. She would also reclaim the last G-Virus sample, which the small brunette now carried. She cursed the fact that Sherry had found the sample inside the locket that she had given her, but there was nothing left but for her to kill the spies and get her daughter and the sample, Then they would leave the city and then she would make Umbrella pay for what they had taken from here and William.

She waited until she saw the small group come out of the corridor they had been in and entering the one she knew would lead them, eventually, to the escape train before she stepped out of the shadows and pointed her gun at Claire's head from behind, having let them pass before she moved. The others froze at the sound of her cocking the gun before spinning around to see her with her gun aimed at Claire's head.

"Wretched Umbrella spies," she spat, as she looked them over ignoring for now Sherry's wide eyed stare at her actions. "You will pay for your actions here, now give me the G-virus sample I saw you find on the camera or your friend loses her head," she added, pressing the mussel of her gun into Claire, who winced.

Ada was shocked as she saw Claire remove a small tube with the sample she had been searching for from her pocket. She would have to be quick if she wanted to get the drop on Annette. She waited until Annette reached for the sample and took her eyes of them for a moment and that was when she struck. She leapt forward and fired, but missed. It was enough to give Claire time to knock the gun aimed at her away and grab Sherry, before running behind Leon who raised his own weapon.

"Who are you?" he demanded to know. "This is the second time you've tried to harm us and we are not Umbrella spies," he added moving forward a little.

Annette laughed somewhat manically as she faced them again and shook her head at their belief in her gullibility "As if I would believe a word that comes out of your mouth. I know exactly what it is you want, but you will never leave here alive with it," she ranted. "Even if I die here, William will find you and dispose of you all," she added, while backing off a little.

Sherry refused to look at her mother, because the woman she saw did not act the person she had known before, something had gone horrible wrong and it had affected her mother badly it seemed. Before anything else could be said or done the roof collapsed as the Tyrant crashed down into the corridor and Sherry screamed as she saw part of the roof crash down on her mother's head before Claire turned and ran with Leon close behind. The last thing she was Ada been flung out of the way of the Tyrant through a wall with a loud scream of pain.

+++

(Umbrella Factory)

Jill was, to be honest, getting tired and fed up of her life being in constant danger, but she knew they were now close to finding the radio station, where they could hopefully get into contact with Chris and the rest of her team mates, who were on their way to rescue her. The only thing in their way of getting to that radio was Nicholai and they were hopefully about to come up, unexpected, on his flank and take him out permanently. There was no other way to deal with the man.

From what Carlos had told them and the way she had seen him act, he was clearly one of Umbrella's high paid killers. She had seen what they were like and she was committed to taking him down. She raised her hand and signaled to Carlos and Xander to be ready, before she flung the door open quickly and then she rolled through it, as Carlos and Xander burst out behind her and all three opened fire, catching Nicholai off guard, as he tried to pull the ladder to the radio station down. They got him in the shoulder and his left side before he managed to dive through another door off to the side.

"Jill, you get to the radio and call it in," Xander ordered, before he charged after Nicholai, whilst Carlos quickly moved to back him up.

Jill paused only for a moment, before she quickly pulled the ladder down and climbing into the radio station and moving to the front panel. She was relieved to find that the radio had power and quickly began broadcasting hoping Chris was close by and listening.

+++

(Chopper)

John checked a few readings, as they began to close in on Racoon city before blinking in shock as he began to hear a faint voice over the radio. He quickly began turning the turner and listened carefully until finally Jill Valentine's voice broke through the static loud and clear. He looked behind him to see the looks of relief on Chris and the others faces, as they finally gained proof of Jill's survival.

Chris moved forward and grabbed the radio from David and after taking a few deep breathes to try to stem the storm he felt inside and then he began to talk as clearly as he could.

"Say again Jill, I repeat say again," he said. "This is Alpha team on course for Racoon city eta 25 minutes. Do you copy?" he added.

"I read you Chris and believe me it is a great relief to hear your voice," Jill's voice finally came back a second later. "I'm at the west side of the Umbrella factory with two other survivors and need immediate extraction, as we have a Tyrant after us plus some other problems," she informed them.

"Roger that Jill, we hear you and we have some rocket launchers just in case," Chris said, as Barry helped David plot their course as he, Barry and Rebecca knew where Jill was. "Just hang on Jill and stay where you are. We're coming to get you out," he continued.

"Copy that Chris," Jill replied. "I'll see you soon," she added before signing off herself.

The atmosphere in the chopper was now more positive, as John adjusted their course along the new course Barry and David had plotted and tried to coax some more speed out of the chopper as they headed in.

+++

(Umbrella Factory)

Jill turned and leaned against the wall in relief, as she now knew without a doubt, that Chris and the others were coming. Now all she had to do was tell Xander and Carlos and help deal with Nicholai. She looked around and found a pen and paper and scribbled a note for Xander and Carlos just in case they had trouble finding each other, but before she could do anything, a cold hand wrapped around her throat painfully, squeezing it until she finally dropped her weapon. The cold laugh from behind her sent chills up her spine, as Karn's face filled her vision from the side. She could not believe they had forgotten about the vampire in their fever to remove Nicholai as a threat.

"I was wondering if I would get my shot at you and now I have you," Karn stated with a smirk. "I could so easily bite and turn you right now, but that would not get me what I want and that is a face to face fight with Alexander," he added.

The very thought of being turned was horrifying to her and made her fear for her very soul, but she refused to cave in to despair. It would seem that she was to be the bait Karn would use to get Alexander to where he wanted this fight to happen. She did not have the time to think anything else, as Karn hit certain pressure points and knocked her out cold. She dropped to the floor in a heap.

Karn laughed at Alexander's one mistake and what it had cost him or should that be what it would cost him. He quickly turned and grabbed a nearby body, which for some reason had not been affected by whatever caused this. He ripped into the chest and came away with bloody hands, which he used to leave a message on the wall for Alexander to find, before he slung Jill over his shoulder and fled the factory, heading for the center of town.

+++

Below Xander and Carlos finally corned Nicholai in the pump room and began exchanging fire with the man. This went on for nearly five minutes, before a cry of outrage and horror burst through making them exchange looks, as the scream turned to pain. They ran to his position and watched in shock as Nicholai was lifted up by his head by the Tyrant, which turned to stare at them before it clasped its fist close and they had to look away as Nicholai's head exploded in a shower of gore.

"S.T.A.R.S," the Tyrant roared, as it dropped the headless corpse of the mercenary to the ground, his dreams of money now nothing but dust and turned to stalk them, as they turned and ran.

They ran back through the corridor they had come through and turned left instead of right and just kept going. The sounds of the Tyrant's heavy feet kept them alert of its presence. Xander hoped Jill was okay and he was cursing his reckless choice to come after Nicholai without her, but he believed he might have lost Karn or at least he hoped they had. Carlos beside him suddenly twisted to the left and ran into another room and he quickly followed.

They found themselves in a room with a huge metal grinder that Carlos quickly powered up, whilst Xander covered the door, but the Tyrant did not come through the door, it charged through the wall, causing him to jump out of its tentacles way, which exploded from its arm as it reached for him. He ran for the grinder, just keeping out of the way of the things reach. Once at the edge of the grinder he waited with Carlos, as the thing charged them before jumping to the side and watching in pleased surprise, as the Tyrant was pulled into the grinder.

The roar of pain and agony from the monster was ignored, as it was pulled in and was cut to pieces by the sharp blades. They turned and left, hoping this would be enough to kill the thing fully. They ran back all the way to where Nicholai's body was and quickly searched his backpack and found all the notes and dates he had, which they took along with his extra ammo and weapons. After that they headed for the ladder to the radio station and entered it.

As soon as he did and noted Jill was not present Xander felt a cold chill run down his spine. He looked around and saw the bloody message Karn had left him.

Carlos noted the cold fury that ignited in Xander's eyes, as he looked at the bloody message on the walls and prayed it was not Jill's before noting the bloody body on the floor, as well as seeing what the message actually said. He also noted the piece of paper Jill had left behind and read it before handing it to Xander who just glanced at it.

"You wait here for Jill's friends. Then you haul your ass after us and come and get Jill and me," Xander said in a flat tone. "We'll be at the center of town waiting for you," he added as he turned to leave.

"But how will you get back to the center so fast?" Carlos asked, as he remembered what Xander had said about a vampire's enhanced speed and other boosts it got.

"I saw a dirt bike outside as we came in, that will get me back in time to rescue Jill," Xander said, pausing briefly as he glanced over at Carlos. "If, by the time you reach us, we' are turned, do us a favor and take us out," he added, before he rushed out.

Carlos watched him go and shook his head not liking this, but he knew in his heart that Xander would not listen to anything he said now. This had gotten way more personal for him and so he turned and looked up into the sky and hoped the chopper would reach him soon.

+++

Outside Xander quickly located the dirt bike and the keys to it were lying nearby in the bloody hand of its previous owner. He grabbed them and kick started the bike. He was cursing himself for leaving Jill and believing for a minute they might have lost a vampire as smart as Karn had shown himself to be. He jumped onto the bike and took off, heading for the center of town, as fast as he could go with little care for any zombies he hit, as he kept a tight hold on the bike.

(Begin song Time of Dying by Three Days Grace, the ultimate Resident Evil song in my opinion)  
18\. Chapter 18  
Resident Evil - Dark Forces Chapter 18

 

(Umbrella Factory)

 

Carlos watched in great relief as the chopper came into view of the binoculars he had found, still he would have to move outside. There was a small space the chopper could land on the other side of the large building to the left which he could see.

 

He turned and quickly grabbed his weapon before he moved. He went down the ladder and quickly run down the corridors to the exit.

 

As he ran he thought back to the friends and comrades he had lost in this nightmare. At the beginning it had seemed like any other mission, but now it was clear that they had been sent to the slaughter. They had been nothing but pawns for Umbrella to be used and thrown away and that truly enraged him. Then he thought of those soldiers who had been doing this job to support their families and he felt even more anger. He wondered how they would support themselves now.

 

He continued to run right out of the factory and towards the large building. The doors to it were half open and he quickly entered it. He came to a complete halt, as he saw a huge machine in the middle of the room and littered around the building were a lot of bodies. These were no ordinary bodies, but the bodies of Tyrants. There were different types, but each one was large and had been deadly he was sure. He moved deeper into the building and noticed some papers on a nearby desk and he quickly moved over to it and read through them. He was surprised to find that the machine behind him was created to kill Tyrants. He found blueprints to it as well and so decided to take them with him, as they would be more proof of what happened in Racoon city. Just as he turned to leave a large roar made him pause. First in disbelief and then in horror, as he saw the mutated remains of the Tyrant that had been chasing them all over the city crash through the wall and heading for him.

 

It was missing its head, arms and legs and now seemed more like a mutated blob, but it was moving and had tentacles everywhere and he did not doubt it was still deadly. He ran the other way, cursing his bad luck. He knew he would have to get past the damn thing before he could head outside and board the chopper and if he failed then Xander and Jill were doomed, as would be Leon and Claire.

 

+++

 

(Racoon City Center)

 

Karn looked around the still burning town centre, amused at the hundreds of corpses he could see. To him this was home. It would be a shame when he would have to leave once he had turned Alexander and his woman, who right now was tied up on a mountain of corpses. He had resisted turning her until after defeating Alexander, as he felt her seeing her lover being defeated would break her and make turning her all the sweeter.

 

As he remembered Angelus once telling him, it was best to draw out the torture and ensure you break the victim's spirit, before you finally give them the blessing of death.

 

A sound of a bike coming towards him made him turn around and smile evilly, as it confirmed that his plan had worked. Alexander was coming for his woman.

 

He cracked his fingers in anticipation of the fight to come and his eventual victory. Behind him Jill watched with a bated breath for Alex to arrive. She was terrified they would both die here and worse, be turned into monsters, she recalled Alex saying that his biggest fear was being turned into a vampire.

 

Now they both faced that very threat if he could not defeat Karn. She cursed her lack of attention which had allowed the vampire to get the jump on her. They had been so close to escaping this nightmare. That, she guessed, ha let to them letting their guard down and now they may pay for it with their very lives and souls.

 

She prayed to whoever was listening that it would not end this way. She looked up as the bike came closer and finally Alex roared into view. She could see the determination in his eyes. He would do whatever it took to save her, no matter the cost. She just hoped the cost would not be his life. Because the truth was she loved him, their relationship had deepened to that point and she did not want to lose him in this nightmare.

 

Xander pulled the bike to a stop and quickly dismounted as he saw Karn just in front of a mountain of corpses and Jill was tied up at the top of it. Karn had found a post he had stuck in the ground and then tied Jill to it. He gave her the best reassuring look he could, before he faced Karn, who simply smiled at him.

 

"Welcome Alexander," Karn finally spoke. "I am so pleased you could join us. What happens next is simply, we will fight until one of us is dead," he continued. "If you win, then the woman is yours and you can leave this wonderful place. If you lose, I will turn you both," he stated, with a cold sick look in his eyes.

 

"Over my dead body, Karn," Xander spat back. He tried to control his fear at that fate for not just himself, but for Jill as well. He could not afford to lose. He drew his last stake from his belt and approached the vampire, who remained where he was.

 

+++

 

(Underground Labs)

 

Leon finally came to a stop in a large wide space and looked back to see that Claire was just behind him and carried Sherry, who looked very upset with what they had just witnessed. He wondered again if she had known the woman who had attacked them twice. He however did not see Ada and that meant the Tyrant may have got her, he said a silent prayer for the woman even if he may not have trusted her, he did not wish her such a fate as being killed by such a monster.

 

"Are you two okay?" he asked, as he caught his breath.

 

"I think so," Claire replied still trying to regain control of herself after coming so close to being shot by what was clearly an insane woman.

 

She had clearly been one of the scientists, who had worked on the virus and in the aftermath of what had happened in Racoon, it was clear she had lost her mind. Her insistence that they were spies for Umbrella made some sense and even gave her a small clue, as to what might have actually unleashed the virus into Racoon itself. Maybe Umbrella had got impatient for a sample of the virus and had sent a team to take it by force.

 

A fight had broken out and somehow the virus had been spread into the city, but that was just an idea she had based on what the woman had said. She gave Sherry a quick hug, before she placed her back on the ground.

 

She too had noticed Ada was no longer with them and she felt bad that the other woman was most likely dead. No one deserved to die at the hands of any of Umbrella's monsters. A roar from the side and above them made them pause in fear, as first the Tyrant came down the corridor they had just run down and seconds later the huge monster with the weird eye dropped down from the roof on the other side of them.

 

It took them only a few seconds to realize they were trapped in a pincer movement, their only hope were the rocket launchers tied to their backs and they quickly went for them, whilst Sherry huddled in the middle of them and covered her eyes, not wanting to watch.

 

+++

 

(Chopper)

 

Chris watched as they got closer and closer to Jill's position and prayed that when they landed she would be waiting for them. He did not want to find her dead after coming so far for her and getting so damn close. He glanced back at Rebecca and noted she was doing a final check of her medical kit, whilst Barry was making sure his trusty magnum was loaded. They would touch down soon and they all wanted to make sure they were ready for any threats. He turned and checked his own assault rifle, noting it had a full clip in and the safety was off.

 

"Five minutes," John informed them, as they got closer to the only space where they could safely land.

 

"We're ready," Chris responded, as he moved to the doors and got ready to open them, he closed his eyes and gave a short prayer before he opened them again and got ready for the landing.

 

+++

 

(Racoon City Centre)

 

Jill could only watch as Alex and Karn fought in a very bloody fight, it was clear this was a no holds barred kind of fight. Since it had begun, they had used everything and anything they could find. Alex's stake lay off the side, where he had dropped it after been caught by Karn's sidekick into his chest.

 

Karn was clearly a better fighter than Alex and had a strength advantage, but Alex kept himself in the fight and on his feet, she admired his determination.

 

Xander winced as he was caught in the side again, but he refused to fall, he knew going into this fight that he would be at a disadvantage, as no matter how far he had come in learning how to fight, a vampire would always be better the older it was. Then there was the vampire speed and strength to take in as well and that put him at an even more disadvantage, but he was still able to keep pace.

 

He dodged Karn's next strike and hit back with a right hand and then followed it up with a palm strike. However his attempted kick was blocked and he ended up being knocked backwards with enough force to make him fall, he rolled with the fall and met Karn's charge. They strained against one another, glaring at one another with hate.

 

Karn was enjoying the fight, but he was also getting slightly impatient to beat and then turn Alexander, he had thought this fight would be quick, but not easy and so far Alexander had managed to hold out and kept fighting. It was impressive and confirmed to him, that the young Sunnydale survivor would be a good vampire, but it was also very annoying right now. He tried to head butt Alexander as they strained against one another, but he managed to dodge it. A kick to his knee's made him let go and back off, they circled one another each gauging the other before they charged each other again.  
19\. Chapter 19  
Chapter 19

(Underground Labs)

Leon was beginning to suspect that this may be their last stand, as the two monsters board down on them from both sides. He did everything he could to control himself, as he prepared the rocket launcher. Behind him Claire did the same, hoping against hope that they would somehow manage to get out of this alive. She could feel Sherry between them shiver in fear at the approaching monsters.

They each had a spare round for the rocket launchers and they hoped it would be enough. They took aim as the Tyrants closed in on them and then a second later they fired, neither monster even tried to get out of the way not even realizing the danger of the weapons they were using. Both rockets hit and knocked the Tyrants backwards, but did not kill them.

They both cursed and quickly reloaded and then fired again, as they got back up. This time there were two explosions as the rockets struck the chests of the two Tyrants, they were both flung to the ground, as bits and pieces fell everywhere, neither moved again and they dropped the now useless weapons. Sherry finally uncovered her eyes to see what had happened and then Leon quickly hurried them onwards. They did not dare to linger, as they could no longer deal with the Tyrants, if they were not dead, they just had to make it to the train.

They ran down two corridors before they turned right, which led them onto a large platform and in front of them was the evacuation train. Leon headed for the control panel and opened the gates, which prevented the train from leaving. They then jumped onto the train and headed for the control cart. Leon quickly powered up the train and then sent it into motion. He took a shuddering breath, as he turned to watch Claire comfort Sherry, who was still getting over how close they had come to being killed.

+++

Back in the labs Ada watched the train leave and wished Leon and Claire luck, looking down she saw the g-virus sample, she had retrieved from where Claire had dropped it in the scuffle with Annette. She wondered briefly if it was worth taking it out, thinking long and hard Ada dropped the sample and stamped on it. Coming to the conclusion that enough people had died for it, she headed for the emergency exit she knew Umbrella had set up for the higher ups.

 

She quickly located it and dropped down it and found what she was looking for. There were three bikes left and she quickly mounted one and took off and left the horror of this city behind her. She should make it out of the tunnel, before the auto destruct she had set went off. She would ensure her bosses understood it had been impossible to recover the sample at the end, as the Tyrant had smashed it. Annette had died from the wounds she had suffered from the roof crashing in on her and she did not have another sample on her. She just hoped they would believe her.

+++

(Umbrella Factory)

 

Carlos was fed up with this thing chasing him and so he quickly came up with a plan and headed for the batteries to the Tyrant killing machine and began to push them in. He managed to get the first one in, before he was forced to run again, as the Tyrant's tentacles came at him. He jumped and rolled out of the way and came back up and continued to run. He quickly led the Tyrant away from the batteries and then went back and pushed in the second, before getting out of the way again as the Tyrant came at him. He was at least relieved that without its legs this thing was not as fast as before, he just hoped he could reach the last battery.

He led the thing away again, far enough from the batteries so that he could push in the third and last battery. He finally made his move and slammed into it and pushed with every last ounce of strength he had left and finally felt the battery go in. He heard the machine power up and now all he had to do was get the Tyrant in position and so he ran right into the front of the weapon and began firing the berretta he still had. He drew the Tyrant towards him and waited until the last possible moment, before he jumped out of the way and rolled away from the things lashing tentacles. He watched in relief, as the weapon discharged and blasted the Tyrant right in the side. A second later the thing exploded in a shower of gore and blood, before it fell to the ground. It shuddered once before it went still.

 

He took a deep breath and said a silent prayer, before he quickly run out of the building, as he did not want to take any chances of anymore monsters coming at him. He looked up as the chopper came in for a landing and quickly boarded.

"Who the hell are you and where is Jill Valentine?" he was quickly confronted by what he assumed was one of Jill's team mates.

 

"My name is Carlos and I was with Jill and the other survivor Alexander. We got separated and she was taken to the city centre by one of the monsters," he quickly replied. "Alexander went in pursuit and should be waiting for us there, we have to go and get them," he explained.

 

Chris glared at him for a moment before giving the order to John to head for the city centre. He sat back and just hoped this guy was telling the truth, he kept a close eye on him, as Rebecca checked him out.

 

+++

(Umbrella headquarters, Europe)

 

Trent looked up as the board head came in with a small relived smile and he began to fear that the final decision to remove all evidence of what had happened in Racoon City had been made. The plan had been to ensure the government launched a nuclear weapon right into the heart of the city and ensuring no evidence would remain and would also remove the threat of any survivors.

 

"The President has been convinced that a nuclear strike is the only way to stop a further outbreak. It will be launched in a few minutes and should reach its target within ten minutes," the board head said with a grim smile. "Then this nightmare will be over. More good news is that we have finally heard from Hunk. He has reached his extraction chopper and is on his way back with a sample of the g-virus," he continued and his smile was growing. "I knew we could count on him," he added before he left the room again.

Trent ran a hand through his hair and he knew there was nothing else he could do now to help Jill and anyone else in Racoon. It was all in the hands of Chris and the other S.T.A.R.S to pull off a miracle.

 

+++

(Racoon City Centre)

 

Xander fell to the ground, but forced himself to his feet again and then he dodged the incoming kick which was aimed at his head. He was tiring fast and would not last much longer, but he refused to fall, as it was not just his life on the line and so he kept fighting.

 

He lashed out with a wide swing, which Karn dodged and tried to counter with a punch to his already injured side, but Xander managed to avoid it.

He rolled to the left and swept out with his leg and caught Karn as he came back at him. Karn fell to the ground and Xander quickly jumped onto the vampire and began hitting him in the face, as hard as he could.

 

Karn however used his added strength to fling Xander off him and quickly got back up. He was no longer finding this fight as much fun as he had at first. He growled, before he charged again only to come to a complete stop, as he felt a stake being rammed into this chest. It had missed his heart, but the pain was huge and he ripped himself away and stumbled backwards and tried to stem the blood. He noted Xander was getting back to his feet holding the stake in hand again he had dropped before. He cursed as he realized when he flung Alexander off him it had sent him close to where he had dropped his damned stake.

 

As they circled one another again the noise of an incoming chopper began to be heard and Karn cursed. He turned to attack the woman, thinking that if he could not kill Alexander then killing the woman he loved would have to do.

However Xander had been ready for such a move and charged him from behind and slammed the stake down into the back of Karn's heart with whatever strength he had left, as the vamp dusted he collapsed to the ground and lay still.

 

Jill who had watched the fight with dread could only shout his name, but Xander did not respond. She looked up as the chopper came into view landing off to the side. She was relieved to see Carlos, Chris and Rebecca run towards her, once she was untied she ran to Xander's side and checked his pulse.

 

"Rebecca, help me to get him on the chopper. He's wounded and needs help," she shouted.

Rebecca nodded and together they quickly got Xander onto the chopper, as Chris and Carlos provided cover before boarding themselves. Rebecca quickly went to work on the injured man, noting Jill's concern as she watched.

 

"Head to the outside of town, there should be more survivors there," Jill ordered as she pulled the radio out of the backpack Carlos had carried. "Leon do you copy?" she said, hoping against hope Leon and Claire had made it.

"I hear you Jill. It's good to hear your voice, but where are you?" Leon finally responded.

 

"I'm in a chopper with Carlos and Alex. We are coming to get you, so where did the train come out?" she asked.

 

"On the far end of the city, we are just walking up the road now, but we will wait for you," Leon responded. "See you soon," he added.

Jill sat back and was relieved that she would not have to tell Chris that his sister was dead. Leon would have said something if Claire had been hurt or killed. She watched as Rebecca worked with some help from Carlos on closing the wounds Xander had suffered.

 

A few minutes later the chopper landed again and she watched the reunion between Chris and Claire, granted Chris was both shocked and horrified to learn his little sister had been in Racoon during the outbreak, but then Claire quickly set him straight about not telling her where he was and if he was ok.

 

They all settled down for the ride back to base, Jill was slightly amused at the look on Chris's face as Claire snuggled up in Leon's arms, whilst Sherry curled up in Claire's. She smiled as Rebecca told her Alex would survive. She closed her eyes and relaxed.

"Holy shit, do you see that?" David's voice quickly made her open her eyes and look at what he was pointing at.

 

Shocked she saw a missile heading straight for Racoon and she felt her guts role, as she suspected who was behind this. All they could do was watch as the missile hit the city centre where they had just been and vaporize the city in a huge mushroom cloud. The fact a nuclear missile had been used was even more shocked, they felt the chopper buck a little, but thankfully they were already out of range of the blast.

"Those sons of a bitch," Chris cursed. "They nuked the damn city," he spat, angered beyond measure at this move.

 

"Don't worry Chris," Jill responded. "We'll get them and make them pay. We found a lot of evidence in the city, whilst we were escaping," she assured him. "It's in the backpack over there," she said with a smile, which was soon shared by the others.

+++

(Europe, next day)

 

Trent could only smile as he listened to the news, that not only had Chris and his friends rescued Jill, but also five other survivors of the Racoon outbreak. He also reported that almost another 50 had made it out through various means. This was a good thing, but it did not distract from the great loss of life that had been suffered. He put the phone down and stared out of the window and swore one day Umbrella would fall.

+++

(Arizona)

Chris put the phone down and sat back at the table where Barry, Rebecca Carlos and David were playing cards. John was off to the side and was reading a book.

 

He was relieved the current crisis was over, but now they had a lot more to do and more deaths to avenge. He was still trying to come to terms with how close he had come to losing his sister. That had chilled him to the bone, but thankfully she had survived. However he now had to get used to the fact that Claire had fallen in love with Leon Kennedy, the man who had helped her survive, plus their plans to adopt Sherry. It was all a lot to take in. He ran a hand through his hair and hoped his sister knew what she was doing.

 

+++

 

In one of the rooms Leon held Claire, as they both watched Sherry sleep. She had finally told them that the woman who had attacked them had been her mother. This had been startling news, but they assured Sherry they would be her parents now and they just hoped that they could help her recover from the horrors she had witnessed. Their love for each other was still surprising, but both refused to take a step backwards and were committed to forming a relationship, one they were sure would last.

 

+++

 

In another room Jill lay curled up with Xander, as he recovered from the wounds he had taken from the fight with Karn. She was listening to the comforting sound of his heart beat and smiled. He had repeated his promise to stay with her and help her finish the fight against Umbrella. She had shared a long and passionate kiss with him, before they had both fallen asleep. She loved him and he loved her and that was all that mattered. Once Umbrella was finished, they were hoping they could concentrate on building a family.

 

To be concluded in the next chapter...  
20\. Chapter 21 - Epilogue  
Resident Evil - Dark Forces

Chapter 21 - Epilogue

Ada managed to survive the destruction of Racoon city and made it back to her superiors, who whilst angered she had failed in her mission understood why she had failed. She was given time to rest before being sent on another mission. She would in time encounter Leon again and would help him off and on as time passed at great risk to her own life, especially during her supposed alliance with Albert Wesker.

 

Umbrella did indeed finally fall five years later after three more outbreaks, as well as Wesker using his own knowledge of the company to help bring them down, as part of a deal with Ada's superiors. Wesker himself would go on to try and rebuild Umbrella under his own command, but would fall in Africa at the hands of Chris, Xander and Jill.

 

The S.T.A.R.S survivors and the resistance formed the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance after Umbrella's fall and it was charged with stopping the spread of Umbrella's work to other places, because many followed in Umbrella's footsteps and so the fight continued.

 

Jill was believed killed in action during a mission to arrest Spencer, the head of Umbrella, only to find Wesker had beaten them there and killed him, a fight broke out and Jill sacrificed herself to save Chris. However she survived the fall and was taken by Wesker who used drugs to control her and make her his helpful puppet. This would last until Africa where Chris and Xander with help from fellow Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance agents Sheva and Stone. Jill was freed from the device controlling her and aided in Wesker's downfall.

 

The loss of Jill was devastating for Chris, Xander and the rest of her friends, but they continued the fight her name as well as all those who had already fallen to Umbrella's evil. Finding out she was alive was shocking to both men who had gone to Africa on a new mission, but the mission became personal once they had evidence Jill was alive and in the hands of Wesker. 

 

Claire and Leon did indeed adopt Sherry, stopping the government from taking her, however a deal was struck in that Leon would become a government agent. He rose to a position of presidential bodyguard and in that role ensured in another biohazard outbreak to rescue the president's daughter, with help from Ada who he had long thought dead. At the end of that mission he asked Claire to marry him. She said yes and Chris was happy for his sister.

 

The end of Wesker brought with it a conclusion of many of the fallout of the mansion incident and also put a stop to many of those attempting to follow in Umbrella's footsteps, as Wesker had detailed files on them, which were recovered by Jill. His death also brought closure to Chris and the other surviving S.T.A.R.S members. They all took a big vacation to celebrate.

Xander finally proposed to Jill a few months after Africa and a double wedding was planned. Xander married Jill at the same time Leon married Claire. The celebration was huge and made them all hopeful for the future, the worst of the fight was done and they could relax a lot more now. Xander sought out his former friends after the destruction of Sunnydale reached him and he finally made peace with them, as they caught up on what they had been doing.

 

To say the gang was shocked and surprised by Xander's tale would be an understatement, but the presence of Jill and Carlos kept them from voicing that disbelief. Xander was just as shocked to learn what his former friends had been through in the years he had been gone, but was glad they were all still alive.

 

He was saddened to learn of the losses they had sustained during the long fight and shivered when being told how close Willow had come to ending the world had it not been for Dawn. Also learning that Faith had finally found her way was good news as well. He could see that the gang was ready for the next part of their fight.

 

They promised to continue to rebuild the broken bonds of friendship over the next few years which they did. Surprise came again when Chris and Sheva started a relationship, but then considering how well they got on during the Africa mission this was not too surprising to Jill and Claire and both were happy for him. Barry finally retired with Wesker's death and went back to his family, David and John also soon retired.

 

Rebecca became the head doctor and designed many of the cures and medical resources the BSAA used during the long fight. At the end when news of Wesker's death came through, she cried as she remembered all those who had been lost.

 

Two years later they all retired from the BSAA feeling they had done enough and finally wanting to live their lives from this point on. Jill, Claire and Sheva soon announced they were pregnant within the space of a few months of each other. A wedding was planned for Chris and Sheva in the next year.

 

After all the long years of darkness and horror they had seen, they were now living in the light of day, their nightmares nothing more than that and their lives were whatever they wanted them to be.

 

The End

 

(Author's Notes: I know this is kind of a quick ending but for now this is all I plan to do for this story. I might do a proper sequel explaining some of what is in this epilogue, but for now I am just very glad to have finished it. I thank everyone who has read this story and reviewed it, I am glad you enjoyed it.)


End file.
